My Best Friend's Girlfriend
by laela24
Summary: AU. Dedicated to Gentry and hermione032192! Lily and Oliver have been inseperable since childhood. What happens when their friendship is put to the test to win "Destiny's" heart? Slight Moliver. Eventual Liley!
1. Blood Brothers

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!!

**AN: **Okay then, well I decided since I have a spare day with nothing better to do I'd try my wings at writing another great fic, now I havent planned this one out much so the updates may not be as fast or as great since I do have to return to work and my normal rushed-life tommorow but I hope that you all will keep reviewing and we'll see where this goes!

--x--

**1.**

Caps of blue and white flew into the air as the principal of Seaview High School introduced the final announcements for the Class of 2008. Cheers rang out throughout the auditorium and parents snapped photos, friends got together, wishing each other luck and saying their goodbyes from the Hell known as High School. The day was finally done,

"Lil! Over here!"Oliver Oken called out, his dark hair flying out from under his cap that had been hastily put back on as he pushed his way past other students to get to his childhood friend. Lily Truscott, her blonde hair falling down along her white robe, a blue streak in her hair and blue and black eyeshadow, accentuating her gorgeous sea-blue eyes, smiled at her longtime buddy as he waved his disposable camera and snapped a photo of her, posing with her diploma, then he wrapped his arm around her waist and snapped a photo of the two of them together, cheeks pressed, side by side, giddy grins on both of their faces.

"Yo, Oken! Party at my place tonight!"the once-star jock, Jake Ryan, called out to them,"you too, Truscott! And bring a hottie with ya!"he winked. Lily glared. It was no big news that Lily was a now outed-lesbian, nobody had really had a problem with it, especially when she turned out to be dating one of the most popular girls in school, Amber Dewitt, who was now no more.

"Ugh, you'd think that he would have a bit more sense in his head after graduation, but nope, still the dumbest guy on the planet,"Lily snipped as they walked out of the school, together.

"You know Jake, always the party-goer, you _are_ coming, right?"Oliver pleaded with his puppy dog eyes. She rolled her own.

"Please, a party that will be loaded with the jocks, cheerleaders, geeks and losers, with booze that I just thought I'd escaped from?"she glared. But another look at Oliver made her shoulders slump in slight defeat. "Fine!"she sighed, trying to be aggrivated but failing miserably when Oliver pumped his fist into the air.

"Yes! Oh thank you, Lil, ya know, I'm really gonna miss you,"he said, solemnly. Her eyes seemed to darken,

"I'm gonna miss you, too, ya big doughnut,"she nudged his side with a smirk. He laughed and gave her a side hug.

"Gotta run,"he said, hearing his mothers police car blaring her sirens to make way through the boistrous crowd. "Pick me up around seven!"he called out, running for his moms car, trying to save himself some embarrassment. Lily rolled her eyes, she wouldnt care less, she never really had to worry about seeing anyone from High school after tonight, unless they were headed to the same place as herself.

Tommorow Oliver would be making his way out, across the country to Nashville where he'd been offered an internship at a photography school, and Lily would in turn, start working her ass off, saving up pennies for her books and tuition for her classes that started at UCLA in September.

--x--

Lily pulled up into Oliver's driveway at seven-ten in her old beaten-down white Jeep wrangler. Oliver literally ran from the porch steps and jumped over the door to land into the passenger seat.

"You're late!"he whined.

"Sorry, had to get away from Mom and her camera, geeze, quit whinin,"Lily put the Jeep, as she lovingly referred to as Ernie, in drive and they were off.

"Oken! Truscott! Glad ya could make it, booze and food are in the kitchen, help yourselves!"Jake Ryan slurred a little, sloshing his cup of beer as he danced with one of the girls from Lily's old math class. She rolled her eyes, Oliver left her side for a moment and brought them both back a cup.

"Ya know I have to drive, Ollie,"Lily said, almost darkly. She'd never been fond of driving under the influence since her father had died from a drunk driver collision when she was twelve.

"I know, I know, believe me, but you deserve to unwind just a little! Besides, we'll be here a while, just have one, alright? Time'll pass and you'll sober up, just relax! We graduated! This is s'posedly our greatest achievement!"he smiled, chugging down his glass. Lily took a sip of her beer, wincing at the awful taste, she'd had beer before, but she wasn't much for it, she preferred wines and sweeter tasting alcohol, she drank another sip and the taste began to dwindle, she grew accustomed and soon her first glass was down and she accepted another, babying it as she went over to sit on the couch.

"Hey, Lily right?"asked a boy on the other side of the couch, she knew him, he used to sit next to her in Drama, he had really bad dandruff.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"she asked, sipping her beer.

"Nobody, just... hopin to say hi, it'll be the last night we all see each other like this,"he said, pointing around to the other students, practically the entire senior class was there, dancing, drinking, laughing, joking around, and one guy was even trying to skateboard down the staircase. Lily rolled her eyes. _What an idiot._

"I guess... not such a bad thing for me though, I hate it here,"Lily quipped. The boy, Danny, she now recalled, nodded, flakes falling from his hair to his shoulders.

"Hey, Danny!"Oliver grinned, stupidly, Lily noticed. _Oh, he was feeling good_. "Mind if I steal her for a bit? C'mon Lil, lets dance!"he joked. Lily laughed.

"You can hardly walk!"she said, standing to help him keep upright.

"You're SO right, Lil!"Oliver giggled. Giggled? _Lord, his mother will kill me if he comes home like this_.

"Lets go outside, Oliver, you need to chill out,"Lily took his beer and set it aside, helping him out the door.

They sat along Jake's back deck and looked out to the view of the Pacific Ocean and the sand that shone almost pure white in the light of the full moon. Oliver leaned back into his chair, staring up at the stars.

"I cant believe tommorow this time I should be halfway to Tennessee,"he said, softly.

"I know, Malibu wont be the same without ya, Ollie,"Lily smiled. She meant it, too. They'd been best friends since gradeschool, and had always been together in everything they did. It would most deffinitely be different around California, but hopefully she wouldn't notice so much once she started at UCLA.

"Seems like just yesterday we were eating glue and taking naps, now we're adults,"Oliver sighed, reminiscing.

"If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one eating glue and _I _would be taking naps during lessons, still did even in High school,"Lily laughed. Oliver chuckled, then belched which caused them to both laugh harder. It dwindled down.

"Lil, ya promise I wont get replaced by some other guy?"Lily shot him a look. "Not like _that_, but ya know, I just dont wanna lose my best friend, this'll be the longest and farthest we've ever been since your Dad took you on that trip to Germany once when we were nine."

"Ollie, no man, or even woman could ever replace my bestest friend... you've been there for me through thick and thin, if I were straight, I'd probably marry you so we'd be together forever, but since I'm not, I can only assure you, you'll always be the number one guy in my life... besides Max,"she winked. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Puh-leeze! You and your brother NEVER get along,"he grinned.

"Neither do you and Olivia,"Lily smirked. Oliver stayed silent.

"Best friends always then?"he asked. Lily got a better idea, she reached down into her combat boot and pulled out her swiss army knife... it wasn't that she was in a gang or nothin, she mostly used it to pick out crap from under her nails and look cool. She opened it up and pressed it into the palm of her hand. "What the hell are you-? OW!"Oliver yelped as she dug the blade into his palm, just knicking the skin to make a small slice, not even an inch long. She then slapped her cut hand against his.

"Blood brothers,"she smiled.

"Ugh, damn Lil, ya could have warned me, you know this is how diseases spread,"he whimpered as he put some old cloth from his pocket onto the wound that was bleeding a bit more than Lily's due to the alcohol in his system.

"Please, Ollie, we've had sex before, so our bloods already been joined,"Lily said.

"Yeah yeah, I wore a condom, as I recalled too,"he grumbled. Lily smacked him upside his head. "What?!"

"Doughnut,"she sighed and smiled.

They waited a bit until Lily was almost certain she was completely sober and Oliver had managed to walk without stumbling before they headed back. Oliver's mother was at the station thankfully, so he wouldnt have to worry about any interrogations until he was sober. Lily came home to find her house empty, her mother had left a note on the fridge.

_Lily,_

_Gone out with Bill, wont be back til later tonight, if you get this before I'm home_

_there is some chicken in the microwave. Sleep tight! I love you_

_-Mom_.

Rolling her eyes Lily went upstairs and showered, then crawled into bed.

--x--

A cell phone sitting on the bedstand began blaring out the voice of Drowning Pool's "Bodies." A hand reached out from under the covers and grasped the phone, pulling it back beneath the sheets.

"This better be fucking good, Oken, you're disturbin my beauty sleep before noon,"Lily grumbled.

"Uh, Lil, it IS noon, and I need you to give me a ride to the airport, so hurry your ass up,"Oliver complained.

"Fuck, alright, chillax, be there soon,"Lily snapped her phone shut and crawled out from under the covers. She pulled on a pair of khaki cargo shorts over her boxers and decided to keep her black Led Zepplin t-shirt on, before pulling her grey volcom beanie over her head, slipping into her shoes, grabbing her wallet, phone and keys and slipping out the door. The sunlight blinded her as she walked outside and started up Ernie, it took the usual ten minutes to get to Oliver's place, he had about four bags packed and waiting on the front porch and he noticed her from the kitchen window, he grabbed a piece of toast, shoved it in his face and ran out the door trying to belt up his jeans, he pulled his bags over and tossed them in the back before hopping into the Jeep and buckling in, finishing his breakfast.

"'Fanks a wot, Wil',"he talked while he chewed, she snorted.

"Swallow and breathe, then thank me later,"she said, backing out of his driveway and heading for the interstate to get to Los Angeles.

--x--

"Promise me you wont sleep with Taylor Swift while you're out there,"Lily joked. Oliver smirked as he slung his carry-on over his shoulder, he grabbed his ticket and stood in line to be checked for any metal and explosives.

"I swear it... but I'm not so sure I can keep the same promise if I meet Jewel,"Lily made a face.

"Have at her,"Lily giggled. "Just promise to take care of yourself and not get into any trouble, I cant just drive out there and get ya out of it, ya know."

"Relax, Lil, I'll be home before ya know it! Christmas is only... seven months away,"his smile faltered. "Look, you have fun this summer, and dont worry about me... I'm a big boy,"he winked.

"Yeah, I've heard that line before,"Lily smirked.

Over there head the PA announced the first boarding call for Oliver's flight. Lily looked almost heartbroken. Oliver gave her a hopeful grin.

"Well, this is it,"he smiled. Lily threw her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Love you, Ollie,"Lily could feel a lump form in her throat. She knew that she'd be seeing him again, but it still hurt to see him go. He was her rock.

"Love ya, too, Lillypad,"he smiled, using her pet name as he hugged her back and then let go, going through the metal detectors.

Lily watched him walk away, he kept turning to wave and eventually he rounded the corner and was out of her sight, gone off to start a new life somewhere without her.

"Go get your dreams, Ollie,"she smiled. And she walked out of the airport, fulfilled to know her best friend was finally growing up.

* * *

**AN:** Alright then, one chapter down, leave me some feedback, tell me what you think, I'm personally not quite sure what I'm gonna do with this yet, but I'm hoping to write more so I dont have to concentrate on my life. Comments are love!! -LJBard


	2. Meet The Cellmate!

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN:** well, I s'pose ya'll liked it a bit more than I thought ya would, so here goes another chapter for ya! Dont forget to feed the bard!

--x--

**2.**

September had rolled around a lot faster than Lily would have imagined, working three jobs that summer had sure kept her time consumed, when she wasn't waiting tables, cleaning cars or babysitting, she was sleeping, eating and every now and then taking a chance to go catch some waves. Before she knew it, she was moving into her dormitory at UCLA, getting her class schedules straightened, her books purchased, and learning how to get to each class on time with how wide the campus was spread it took a lot of running, so she deffinitely decided to put off on athletic tryouts til the Spring.

Lily was in the middle of finishing her unpacking when the door to her dorm burst open and laughter from the halls emitted as a few large suitcases were tossed in and finally a girl that looked to be a bit older than Lily with short, flaming red hair and blonde bangs walked in, cigarette in mouth, a bag thrown over her shoulder, large police-like sunshades over her eyes, her fingernails painted a bright green that matched her checkered converses and the bright green shawl tied around her neck, with several ear peircings and a stud in her nose, black leather pants and a black Pink Floyd top that had the sleeves ripped off revealing a pink triangle tattoo along her right arm, she was quite the fashion statement.. She swore under her breath as she kicked the large black suitcase over to the empty bed, opened the window over their shared bedside table and flicked her cigarette butt out. She then turned and noticed Lily for the first time,

"You must be my new cell mate, then?"she asked, untying the shawl from around her neck. Her voice was husky, _probably from the cancer stick she was just puffing on_.

"I'm Lily,"Lily responded, a little uncomfortable.

"Right,"the young woman responded, acting as if she didn't care, she pulled off her shades to reveal dark jade eyes that were surrounded by very dark eyelashes and dark eyeshadow. She pulled out a pack of Marlboros from her pocket and lit up another one. Lily scowled, she'd never been one to tolerate smoking, but by the looks of this girl, she doubted that she'd be able to stop her.

"You must be new, I've never seen you 'round here before,"said her nameless companion, Lily had her back to her, continuing to unpack a few of her belongings. Lily nodded. _Great, my roommate is Captain Obvious_. "This your boyfriend?"Lily turned and noticed that her roommate was holding up a framed photo that Lily'd set upon her nightstand of herself and Oliver. It had been taken on their first day of High School, Oliver stood with his arm around Lily's shoulders, holding the camera up above them, their cheeks pressed together, the largest, goofiest grins on their faces. Lily snatched the photo away from her rude roomie.

"My _best_ friend,"Lily corrected. "He's practically my brother."

"Oh, I get it, ya like to think like he's your brother,"she winked. Lily scoffed, disgusted.

"Look, you dont know me, you certainly have _no_ fucking authority to judge me, and if you must know, he's _not_ my type,"she snarled.

"Oh really, princess, what would be your type? Cause if I ever come in here and your havin some gang bang with the frat boys or the football team I may just-"

"_I'm GAY!_"Lily shouted, her face bright red with rage. The redhead blinked.

"No shit... well, that certainly shocked me, my gaydar must be turned off,"she laughed.

"Your what?"Lily asked, confused.

"Gaydar... ya know, its like a radar? Only it kinda informs you like a conscience when you know that someone is flaming?"Lily blinked. _What the Hell?_

"Whatever, you obviously have no idea, and I didn't either, but now that I know you bat for my team, I wont mind so much about sex in the dorm rule,"she winked. Lily's jaw slacked a little.

"Wait... you're-?"

"Grade A, 100 Muff-diving Vagitarian at your service... anytime,"she winked and then howled with laughter at Lily's offended look. "Name's Gillian, my friends call me Red." She held out her hand and Lily cautiously shook it. "Sorry I seemed like a bitch before, I kinda have to do that to the fresh meat around here, just so they know not to fuck with me, I kinda... well, I get a lotta shit spoken 'bout me 'cause of who I am." She scowled.

"You mean because your a lesbian,"Lily pointed out. Red shrugged.

"Pretty much, I mean... you'd think people'd be more understanding around this place, its freaking California for cryin out loud, certainly not like this in Salem,"she fumbled with a ring on her left hand finger, Lily took a closer peak and noticed it was a plain silver band with several colorful stones, set in the exact shades of a rainbow.

"Well, you make it pretty obvious, if you dont want people to talk, all you have to to is-"

"Hide? Pfft, kid, you aint got a clue,"Red snorted, taking one last hit on her cigarette before tossing it out the window. "You shouldn't _have_ to hide who you are. Ever, love is something should be looked at with awe and fascination, not disgust because its not the same gender, I mean ya look back in history and you notice that if a black man went near a white woman he'd be hanged... now, its a common occurence, still somewhat frowned upon, but at least nobody gets killed, someday, I hope it'll be like that for me, for every gay."

"Maybe, but for now we just have to wait and see,"Lily said laying back on her bed.

"Well, either way, until it does, I'm not going to hide and be ashamed for being open about love, its not the way I was raised, and its not the way I would want to raise my daughter,"she said taking out a photo from her bag and setting it on the stand. Lily looked over to see a photo of Red, sitting on a wooden porch, hair a bit longer, and in her arms was a beautiful little girl with brown hair and green eyes, both of them smiling at the camera, beside Red was another young woman, curly blonde hair and brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Who's the blonde?"Lily asked, curious.

"My wife,"Red smiled at Lily's confused look. "Not really, kid, she's my girlfriend, Sam, and the mother of my daughter, Jacqueline."

"Is she her daughter? I mean, biologically speaking?"Lily asked, curious.

"Normally, I'd be a wise-ass right now and say she's both of ours, but since I know you're just being sincere, she's _my_ biological daughter, Sam is just her adopted mother, she's been there for her since she was born,"Red smiled fondly at the picture.

"Must be nice... to have someone that loves you that much, that is,"Lily sighed.

"You dont have a girlfriend?"Red asked, genuinely surprised. Lily shook her head,

"I did for a while, we broke up about two months before we graduated High School, she erm-.. she left me for a jock,"Lily winced at the memory.

"Ouch, well, I got plenty of friends, I'll have to introduce you to some, sometime,"Red offered.

"Thanks, but I dont think you'd be able to find one who would put up with me... I've been, well, difficult lately, and I'd really just rather concentrate on my schooling, relationships can come after,"Lily said.

"Well, kid, from my experience, love comes at you like a freight train, when you least expect it, you tell me you aren't lookin now, thats probably when you'll find it,"Red said.

Lily leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, she'd heard it before, that love comes when you least expect it, but so far, she'd been least expecting it for years, she knew she hadn't loved Amber while they were together, but it still didn't make it any easier to lose her, after being together for a whole year. Her thoughts were snapped out by her phone beside her blaring Avenged Sevenfold. She smiled and answered,

"Hey sexy,"she giggled. Red gave her a strange look.

"_Thats always nice to hear from my gay best friend,_"Oliver laughed. "_How's college life so far?_"

"I just moved in today, ask me tommorow after my classes let out at four,"Lily groaned.

"_Ouch, sorry, you meet your roomie yet?_"

Lily looked over to where Red was pretending not to listen, but really was, while she unpacked her things.

"Yeah, woulda knocked you outta your socks if you could have heard our first conversation,"Lily grinned.

"_Ooh la la, do tell?_"Oliver asked, mischief lining his voice.

"Well lets put it this way, I'm not the only gay student in school,"Lily grinned like a cheshire cat as she heard Red snort.

"_Ah, so will there be any hooking up between the two of you?_"he asked.

"No! Ollie there will not,"Lily snapped.

"_Dang, and here I was hoping to give my buddies good news about UCLA Lesbians Gone Wild!_"he cackled.

"Ass,"Lily grumbled.

"_You love me,_"Oliver said, cheekily.

"Dont push it, Oken, hows life out in the good ol' country?"she asked.

"_It's lovely out here, Lil, I wish you could see it, I know I've sent you pictures, but they wouldn't do any justice to how gorgeous the countryside out here is, you can see every star in the sky at night, traffic is wonderful, the main roads have speed limits upto 65 up here, and lunch hour SLASH rush hour traffic? It's like normal traffic back home, its great, and... you'll never believe it, but.. I kinda- sorta met someone,_"Lily could almost burst with happiness.

"That's wonderful, Ollie! Now, for my big sis interrogation, name, age, SSN, and police reports of any murders, or rather, cow tippings?"

"_Ha, ha, Lils, I love you, too, now I am not saying anything,_"he answered.

"What?! But Ollie! C'mon, at least tell me her name? Is she cute?"Lily added for a good note.

"_Her name is Destiny, and she's beautiful, you know that I would never use that word, she's funny, she's smart, she can also sing very well, her father is a songwriter, her brother is a great guy, too,_"he beamed over the phone.

"You've already met her family? Wow, this _is_ serious, what about her mother?"Lily pried.

"_Er- she's no longer with the family, she doesn't like to talk about her much either, her Dad told me she died when Destiny was young but they were very close,_"Oliver said. Lily frowned.

"I'm sorry, well anyway, I'm happy for you Ollie, I cant wait to be able to meet her, if she hurts you, I'll come out there and give her a bruisin, make sure she knows that!"she grinned.

"_Nice to know, Lils, hey, good news, I may be comin home for Thanksgiving, so I'll let you know, gotta run, love ya bye!_"

"Bye-"her line clicked and then went dead. She smiled and looked over at the photograph of herself and Oliver. "Way to go, Ollie,"she whispered under her breath, truly happy for her best friend, knowing that he deserved a bit of happiness.

"Well your best friend has a girlfriend, eh?"Red asked.

"Yup,"she smiled. "Looks like it."

"Now we just need to get you hooked up, and ya'll will be square!"Red smiled as she put a poster of The Doors up over her bed.

"Square? How old _are _you?"Lily joked.

"How rude! I'm only 21,"Red replied. "Besides, you think you might need one, now that he's got a gal, you may come a bit second, you'll be needing someone else to hang out with when he's around."

"Ollie's not like that, we've always been good about putting our friendship to good use when we had girlfriends,"Lily shook her head.

"True, but remember, Lily, this isnt High School, ya'll have new lives now, things change, people change,I know,"Red spoke, almost darkly.

Lily thought about what she had to say that night as she lay on her back trying to sleep, anxious about her first day at college. _Ollie and I have been buds since gradeschool, no woman will ever come between us,_ she lifted her left hand and traced the small scar from that night when they graduated. _Blood brothers for life_. And with that thought comforting her, she finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**AN:** Alright then, well, I'm starting to form a bit more plot into my head about this story so hopefully I'll roll a few more chapters out here soon and we'll have a full fanfic on our hands!! In the meantime, please review and lemme know how I'm doing! I enjoy feedback! So FEED THE BARD!


	3. First Meet

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN:** Alright, thanks again to everyone, blah blah, I know this gets old, but I have to say you guys totally rock my sox!!

--x--

**3.**

As September died off into October and then October faded into November, Lily slowly got into the groove of college life, now knowing where all her classes were and what times to be there before being locked out or embarrassed by the Professor for being late, her life began to get back to slight normal. Notice the _slight_.

Lily rushed through the dormitory traffic as afternoon classes let out, her bag slung over her shoulder, her hair falling out of its bun, her glasses tipped sideways on her face, she had a large stack of papers and folders in her arms that she was trying to shove into her bag as she ran through the campus on her way to her new part-time job. Java was the local campus coffee house/bookstore that Lily had applied to and managed to snag the position thanks to her newfound friend, Gabriel, who sat beside her in Shakespeare, and he lovingly referred himself as her new "gay hubby."

"Girl, you just barely made it before the lunch rush, you'd better hide that,"came the voice of said hubby. Gabriel was just a little taller than Lily, with dark, curly hair that was normally down, but pulled back into a ponytail for the job, he had a small goatee and gorgeous hazel eyes. He was very sweet, and poetic, Lily got along with him from the get-go and instantly figured out that he reminded her a lot of Oliver, with his constant feminine attitude, with the slight difference that Oliver was very straight. Gabriel took her bag from her and handed her her apron as she thrust her leather jacket onto the coat rack and began pulling her hair back up into its bun, she stopped Gabriel and found her contacts in her bag, putting them on and replacing her large, obnoxious glasses that her mother had insisted she have just in case. "Good idea, wouldn't wanna frighten them, would we?"he giggled.

"After the day I've just had, you'd better be careful, Gabe, I'm not in the mood,"she said, huskily. The cool air had made her throat dry and her voice hoarse.

"Ooh, touchy, someone needs to get laid, we'll fix that, now get out there already!"he shoved her in the general direction of the store before she come up with a witty comeback. She glowered and tried to hide it as some customers came up to ask for some coffee. _Reminder to self, corner Gabe later and kick his scrawny ass_.

Four hours in, Lily could already feel herself being drained, thankfully the rush had died down as evening classes began, and she was able to concentrate on getting the place cleaned up and also taking care of a bit of her Creative Writing homework that was due tommorow, thankful that the store manager, Pete, wasn't around to see.

"You know, I was right about what I said earlier, you need to get yourself a fine lookin woman and have her rock your world for a night or two,"Gabe whispered to her before starting up the blender to make an iced mocha for a customer. Lily glared.

"What the hell? You and Red both, honestly, have I really been _that_ bitchy?"she asked, exasperated.

"Not bitchy, just moody, honey, but dont worry, I've got a huge idea, you, me and Ted go out this weekend, he's got hookups with the bouncers at this one place and-"

"I am _not _going clubbing with you and Ted, last time I wound up being fed to the wolves while you two made the guys bathroom steam up!"Lily hissed.

"We said we were sorry!"Gabe quipped. "Honestly, we just gotta find-"

"Enough! I dont wanna talk about this anymore, Gabe, I'm fine on my own, and if you really think I need to get laid, Rosy Palm and her five sisters will do that for me just as well as any other girl,"Lily snapped, a little too loud as some guy and his date at a table not too far from them were now staring, wide-eyed and slack jawed. She rolled her eyes and rounded the bar. "I'm gonna go straighten up the shelves, dont call me unless you're dying,"Lily pointed her finger to make it serious. Gabe shrugged.

As soon as she rounded the first shelf and began to re-organize books that the students would pull off and put back in the wrong spots, sometimes on purpose, she felt her pocket vibrate.

_Guess who's comin' home for Thanksgiving?_

_-Smokin Oken-_

Lily let out a loud 'eep!' of excitement before hearing someone hush her from the other stand and she realized she was still at work. But her smile didn't fade as she texted back,

_The Jonas Brothers? I hear their Europe tour is almost over!_

_Yay me! Lol ;-)_

_Lilypad_.

A few moments later, her phone vibrated again and she stacked the books away before answering,

_Oh, ha ha. I'm sure you can hear my heart breaking from where I'm at._

_I cant wait to see you, and for you to meet Destiny. )_

_-Smokin Oken-_

Lily's smile faltered for a moment as Red's words from when she first moved in came around to her, but she shook it off.

_Rly? You managed to talk her into coming out to Malibu to meet your mother?_

_Wow, she must be crazier than I thought P JK. cant wait to meet her and_

_c u soon! Gotta get back 2 work! 1-4-3_

_Lilypad_.

She finished up her shift and allowed Gabe to give her a ride to her dormitory since it was dark.

"Thanks for the ride, sweetheart,"Lily joked.

"Anytime, babe,"Gabriel kidded back and gave her a hug. "Have a good night, and stop stressin so much, its almost Thanksgiving, and after that we come back for two weeks before we get practically a _month_ off. And think about what I said, the clubbing!"

"Yeah yeah, thanks, bye Gabe!"she shut the door and waved as she entered the building.

Her dorm smelled of the filthy stench of cigarettes and... was that? Lily sniffed and noticed that Red was sitting on her bed, earphones in, a beer in one hand and a joint in the other as she sang along, very off-key to Prince.

"_I just want your extra time and your... KISS!_"she belted and coughed, she opened her eyes and noticed Lily and nearly jumped. "Geeze, Truscott, warn a gal!"she put the joint out and pulled off her earphones.

"How about you warn _me_ before you go and get high in our dormitory?!"Lily snapped, going over to open a window as she dropped her bookbag onto her bed. "You know, one day, I'm going to maybe have someone else with me, and I dont want them to walk in here and be gagged to death by the smell of carbon monoxide, does Sam let you do this shit?"she held up the burnt out joint.

"Yes?"Red giggled. She was lying. Lily rolled her eyes. There were somedays she truly appreciated Red's company, others, she wasn't sure how the Hell a mother of a beautiful three year old with a gorgeous girlfriend, would want to waste their life and education away by sitting in a dorm room smoking pot and flunking out, she was a senior, which amazed Lily, since she seemed to not really care about her classes at all.

"I dont know what your story is, Red, but you're killing yourself, I sure as Hell dont want to be the one to go up and tell your daughter and girlfriend that their loved one fucking died because she cared more about drugs than them,"Lily snapped as she got into her pajamas and placed her books on her desk, she opened her laptop and began writing her paper, she didn't say anything more to Red as she put her own headphones on and began listening to the music on her computer.

--x--

"You would think that the break would mean they'd lean up just a _little_ bit for the fucking homework, it just means they'll have a ton of work to do when they get back!"Lily griped and complained to Gabriel as she leaned up against the counter finishing up her Speech homework and starting on her Liberal Arts. It was a very slow day, Monday, and it was pouring outside, so a lot of students weren't out and about, but Lily still had to show up, she was grateful that Gabe was there, otherwise she'd be by herself and bored as Hell, there were only a few customers, around the store, looking at books, or doing something on their laptop while finishing up a coffee.

"Afraid to tell ya, sweetheart, they enjoy ruining our breaks with homework, it gives them a bit of pleasure, because they have to work over breaks as well, wait until Spring Break, thats every Professor's favorite time to load us down with work that will keep us from flying off to the coast or out to Florida for some fun in the sun,"Gabriel sipped on his cream soda, rather bored as well.

"How do you put up with it? I mean, you're a junior, why would any person put themselves through this?"Lily asked, nudging her homework.

"So we can have a degree that says "Hey Look! I'm Smarter Than The Average High School Dumbass!" and we dont wind up spending the rest of our days sitting behind coffee counters, waiting on customers,"Gabriel shrugged. Lily chuckled.

"God, I just want it to be Wednesday, so I can drive home and see my mom and Oliver-,"

"Ooh, you're loverboy is home?"Gabriel teased.

"Wrong guy,"Lily winked. Gabriel pretended to be flattered.

"You should bring him up to the campus, I'd _love_ to meet him,"Gabriel grinned.

"For one, I'm not coming back up here til classes start again, two, Oliver is _straight_, and three, you're a slut,"Lily joked. Gabriel scoffed,

"There is nothing wrong with having a little fun."

"There is when you have someone already, Ted?"she said in a reprimanding tone. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Please, honey, that man puts the word 'Ho' in Manwhore, he isn't about commitment, just a good time,"Gabriel seemed to be somewhat genuinely upset by this. Lily cooled it,

"Sorry, but I hope you use condoms if he does." Gabriel smirked.

"STD Free! w00t! Aint no germs comin into me!"he said in a somewhat sing-song voice.

Lily laughed, before the sound of the bell signalled that there was someone new in the store. Gabriel ducked behind the counter to act like he was actually doing something while Lily just shook her head and put her paperwork aside in her bag beneath the counter, keeping an eye out for whoever walked in. And thats when it happened, those slow motion movements that normally dont happen anywhere but movies. Lily stood entranced behind the counter as she noticed a gorgeous young woman of about the same age as herself, looking along the bookshelves, she wore a pair of snug navy blue stonewashed jeans, a black v-neck sweater, and a black wool jacket, she also happened to be wearing some interesting footwear, black leather boots, cowgirl boots that rode up the calf a bit, jeans tucked in, her long brown hair fell down to the small of her back in gorgeous chestnut waves, and her eyes, a magical blue that reminded Lily of a lake on a clear, sunny day when the sky reflected upon the glassy surface.

The young brunette seemed to almost sense Lily staring because she paused in her search and turned her head and locked eyes with her, immediately making her heart pause and then re-start, giving her an alert to breathe and keep calm. The brunette stared a moment longer before giving Lily a kind smile and then turning to look through the shelves again, dissappearing.

"Damn if that aint the look, if I aint seen it myself!"Gabe gushed. Lily blinked.

"The what?"she asked.

"The _look_, ya know! The kind that you recieve, those long, heated glances, love at first sight!"he smiled. Lily scoffed,

"You've been reading too many Nicholas Sparks Novels again, haven't you?"

"Nah, I stopped after The Notebook, so bittersweet!"he held his hand to his heart and pretended to be teary-eyed. Lily raised her eyebrow,"girl, she was totally giving you that _look_, and I saw it in your eyes too! She is deffinitely date-material!"

"Gabe, I dont even know her... and besides, looks like that? She has _got_ to be straight,"Lily sighed, almost forlorn. She caught another glance of the brunette as she rounded another shelf.

"Uh huh... thats what everyone thinks, but looks are decieving! You work in a bookstore, Lily! You oughtta know better than to judge by the cover!"Gabe t'sked her. Lily glared. "Just go over there, she seems to be browsing, just ask if you can help and see where it goes from there! Go, go!"he shoved her out from the counter, as she snapped at him under her breath. She turned and looked over at the shelf where she was, and instantly she lost her nerve.

She decided instead to go and start replacing books, without turning her head, she heard Gabriel smack himself on the forehead and roll his eyes. Lily smirked, honestly, what did he expect? It wasnt that she was a chicken, but she didn't just go out and hit on random women, its rude. _Oh shut it, Truscott, you're a chicken shit and you know it_.

_**I am not!**_

_Are too!_

_**Okay, please, what are we? Five?**_

_Hey, I'm just you, We are one person, you're the one that needs help_

_**I need help? Get real**_

_Says the girl who is having a mental conversation with herself..._

_**Not tr-!**_

"Excuse me?"a soft voice asked. Lily twisted her head from the shelf where she was replacing a book and nearly fell back when she noticed the heavenly voice belonged to the brunette.

"Y-yes?"Lily stuttered slightly, not looking at what she was doing, she was taken aback when a book suddenly fell and landed directly on her head, and then landed onto the floor. "Shit!"she swore and then covered her mouth as she rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?"the brunette asked. Her voice, it had a very strange lilt, thick and southern. Most deffinitely southern.

"I'm fine, happens a lot...,"Lily smirked. "I'm sorry... you needed something?"she rubbed her head a bit more but tried to keep the conversation level. The brunette blinked.

"Erm- yes... I'm looking for a book-"her voice trailed off.

"Well, we have plenty,"Lily smiled, mentally scolding herself for being so retarded. But it faded as the brunette let out a small laugh,

"True, but I'm kind of trying to figure out... you see I'm about to meet some very important people, and I just- I need something realistic,"

"Non-fiction,"Lily guided her to the other section as she continued.

"Something that I can joke about, not like a really REALLY funny joke, but something, to just break the ice, you know?"her southern accent was so damned cute, Lily noticed, as she chewed on her nail and her list went on, Lily began picking up books from shelves as she did, noticing ones that she'd read before. "Something I could maybe say, if I were asked a question, and I didn't know a response? And maybe something to kind of just start up a conversation, or something to ask so I'm not completely left out or feeling like I'm just a barnacle,"Lily's eyebrow rose and she smirked, grabbing a sixth, and then a seventh book. "I know this all may sound very confusing, but I've never done quite well with meeting someone for the first time."

"Well you haven't done such a bad job so far,"Lily joked as she set the books down.

"Sor-? Oh! Oh,"the brunette laughed. Lily smiled, her laughter sounded very full, like it came straight from her heart, nothing fake.

"Well here are some of the greatest books I could find, and I know will help you out along the way, for whoever or whatever situation you're going through,"Lily pointed out. The brunette looked through them and smiled,

"I appreciate it, thank you, Lily,"she said. Lily blinked.

"How did you know my name?"she asked, curious.

"Oh, erm... well I kind of heard you and your coworker.. he called you Lily, I assumed- I'm sorry,"she said, turning pink around her ears.

"No! No, its okay, I just.. I was surprised, erm- you can call me Lily, in case you're ever back in here, you can ask and I'll be able to tell ya whatever book your lookin for,"the girl smiled sweetly.

"You're very kind, but I think this'll be my only stop here, I'm not exactly from around here,"she said.

"I noticed... you're accent I mean, it sounds southern,"Lily replied. The brunette smiled,

"Yes, I must sound like such an outsider with it, I know-"

"No, I think it sounds adorable..."the brunette looked up, Lily's eyes went wide. "I mean, its just- oh wow, erm- yeah, I meant that you're voice is different, but not a _bad _different, a good one, crap... I think I'll just shut up now,"the brunette giggled.

"You're funny, Lily,"she smiled, perfect white teeth.

"I try,"Lily smiled.

"You seem like you dont have to, it just comes natural, thats a good trait in some people, my mother was always a funny woman,"she smiled.

"Well listen, I gotta get back but uhm, if you're ever in town, or maybe while your in town, just er- look me up?"Lily asked, hopeful. The brunette's smile faltered a bit.

"Well, I'll see, but like I said, I dont know if I'll be back, this is kind of something I dont do often, I usually stick close to home, but.. yeah, I will,"she smiled.

"Awesome,"Lily turned to go, but then twisted back around. "I dont wanna sound stalker-ish or nothin, but uh, you know my name... and I dont have a clue what yours is,"she chuckled. The brunette smiled,

"Miley, Miley Stewart,"she held her hand out, Lily shook it, feeling the warm palm against her own, delicate fingers, calloused, she had to play an instrument, string.

"Nice to meet you Miley Stewart,"Lily smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lily-"

"Truscott, Lillian Truscott, but only my mother can call me Lillian,"Lily smirked. Miley giggled.

Lily let go of her hand with a smile and headed back over to the counter where Gabriel was about to jump out of his clothes waiting to hear how the conversation went.

"So? Girlfriend? Yay? Nay? What the Hay?"he asked. Lily rolled her eyes, and smirked,

"We'll see,"she winked. Gabriel clapped his hands and let out a small giggle. He was such a girl sometimes, Lily rolled her eyes again but her smile widened as Miley came up with only two of the books out of the seven, smiling at Lily.

"Couldn't afford that many, but I think these two will do,"she said.

"Twelve-eighty,"Lily smiled and handed her her change. Miley was about two steps from the door when she turned back and called out softly,

"Bye Lily Truscott!" Lily blinked, but then caught on.

"Bye Miley Stewart!"she smiled and felt her stomach flip as the brunette laughed and exited the store. "Miley,"she whispered, with a grand smile.

* * *

**AN:** I'm having a field day with this story, I'm writing one chapter after the next but you can only get them if you review!! So tell me what you're thinkin of the story and FEED ME REVIEWS!! -LJBard


	4. Have We Met?

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN:** Wow, okay so you guys have been great, I'm so glad ya'll are loving the story, especially Gentry and hermione091321(sp?) and for your appreciation, with my schedule ive noticed that i get along a lot better by giving at least one chapter a day, since i dont have a lotta time to write, but hopefully, the length will make up for it, here is chapter 4!!

--x--

**4.**

Wednesday had finally reached California, and the start of Lily's week-and-a-half long break had begun. She couldn't erase the smile off of her face as she drove Ernie along the Santa Monica Boulevard, her hand out, waving in the wind as she made her way homeward bound. Pulling up in the driveway, she felt a thrill to be back at home, even though she'd only been gone a couple months, she really missed it here. The door opened as she slung her bag over her shoulder to reveal noneother than the warm smile of her older brother, Max.

"MAX!"she yelled, happily.

"LILS!"he joked back, enthused as he caught her in a warm embrace. She smiled into his shoulder, laughing as he picked her up and twirled her for good measure then set her down. Max was a bit taller than her, with the same Truscott blonde hair, short and ruffled, and eyes like the color of the ocean on a calm day. He ruffled her hair,"Good to see you, baby sis,"he took her bag from her arm. She stuck her tongue out at the mention of 'baby', Max was only a year older than her, but he enjoyed taunting her for it either way.

"So, lets here it, how many college girls have you banged?"he grinned, saucily. Lily scoffed and shoved him indoors, only making him laugh harder.

"You're such a pervert, Max,"she growled.

"What? My only sister is a lesbian, hopefully you'll bring a girl home one day that we can fight over,"he winked.

"Horndog,"she glared. As Max ran upstairs she heard her mother call out from the kitchen,

"Lilypad? Is that you?"suddenly, Heather Truscott's face, that was smeared with baking flour, peered around the wall and her face lit up at the sight of her daughter. "LILY! Oh my baby is _finally_ home!"she opened her arms and Lily gratefully walked right into them, hugging her mother tightly, her mother currently had an apron on and she was doing some preparing for the meal tommorow.

"It's good to be home,"Lily sighed into her shoulder.

"I know, you know Oliver has already stopped by asking when you'd be here,"Heather smiled. Lily immediately perked up,

"Really? Did he have anyone with him? Perhaps... a certain someone?"she grinned, she was really excited about meeting this girl that Oliver boasted about so highly over the phone.

"No, he told me that he brought his girlfriend home, but the Okens are coming by tommorow for Thanksgiving supper, so I need a bit of your-"Heather stopped talking as she noticed Lily was no longer around, before placing her hands on her hips and huffing.

Lily rushed up the stairs and toward her bedroom, nearly crashing into Max as he exited, leaving her things on her bed. She dove into her main bag and looked for her cellphone, already seeing a text from Oliver on the screen,

_You home yet?_

_-Smokin Oken-_

She texted back,

_You betcha! When do I get to meet this mystery girl?_

_Lilypad_.

Moments later,

_Hey!_

_Glad to hear it, and you'll meet her tommorow, she was so tired_

_from the ride she has been sleeping since she got here._

_-Smokin Oken-_

Lily frowned. But then the face of the girl she'd met a few days ago popped into her head, those gorgeous blue eyes, _Miley_. She grinned and texted back,

_Well that sux.. oh man Ollie, you'll never believe, I met this one_

_girl at the bookstore. She was GORGEOUS! And I think she_

_might've liked me!_

_Lilypad_.

It didn't take Oliver anytime at all to respond, and Lily chuckled,

_Really?! Thats GREAT Lils! I'm so happy for you, you will have_

_to tell me all about her tommorow, but I'm sure nobody will hold_

_a candle to this chick like my Destiny.-Smokin Oken-_

Lily smiled before ending the conversation,

_We'll see. C u 2mrw!_

_Lilypad_.

Lily began to unpack, hoping to pass the time before she could fall asleep, without having to go downstairs and help her mother. It wasn't that she enjoyed seeing her mother slave away at the meal, but Lily didn't do well cooked meals, she'd never been great at culinary arts and she wasn't about to ruin the entire feast by trying to help. She had just finished preparing her outfit for tommorow's dinner when she heard her brother's electric guitar being played and Lily smiled, Max had always been wonderful at playing instruments, whether it was guitar, piano or the drums, he owned them all, he even had a band, that was currently still in the early stages of becoming famous. She'd always been proud of the way he never let anyone tell him down for reaching out for his dreams. A few of the chords being played caught her ear and soon the curiousity grew too great to stay away.

She walked down the hall to where, surprisingly enough, Max's door was wide open, his drumset in the corner was the first thing she noticed, next to a keyboard and then a line of acoustic, electric and bass guitars, most of it was the bands equipment that just stayed in his room while they weren't using it. Max was currently sitting on his bed, hunched over, writing notes onto paper and then pausing every few seconds to strum a few chords, then write again. Lily looked at the paper and noticed the musical notes and she never could understand how anyone could play such beautiful melodies just by looking at dots on paper, she knew how to play guitar somewhat, but she always played by ear. But however they did it, she was grateful.

Max clutched his pen between his teeth once more and then began playing the melody, it was very good.

"Another future sure-to-get-you-famous song?"Lily smirked. Max looked up, eyes wide, pen in his mouth, and Lily chuckled at how he resembled a dog with a bone, and eyes like a eer in the headlights.

"I doubt this'll get me famous,"Max sighed, scratching out something on the paper and setting the pen down. Lily walked over and sat across, looking at the sheet music. She went cross-eyed.

"Yeah, I dont get it, where're the lyrics?"she asked. Max tapped his left temple with a smile.

"Right up here,"he replied. "I dont ever write my lyrics, I keep them all in my head, just in case anyone tries to steal them."

"Paranoid much? And dont you ever worry you'll forget them?"Lily asked.

"Naw, I've never lost one yet, and this one, its just been killing me, I've been working on it for nearly seven months, I just cant seem to get the tune right,"he grumbled. Lily smiled,

"Play it for me?" Max blinked. But then he gave her a soft smile and then looked to get his fingers on the right frets before he began strumming.

(**AN: I do not own the song "I've got to Find You", it belongs to the Jonas Brothers and Disney Channel records!!**)

"_Everytime I think I'm close to the heart of_

_What it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_Where no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, _

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I've got to find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_the song inside of me,_

_I need to find you,_

_I've gotta find you..._"he faded off.

"That's about all I've got for now,"he sighed.

"That was beautiful, Max, it really was,"Lily smiled sincerely. Max returned it. "You know I always used to wish I had your talents, you have such a beautiful voice and a great heart, I think... I think you should leave the song just like that, maybe start something new, who knows, then it may come to you,"Lily finished.

"Maybe, but you play, too, and a lot better than you say,"Max argued.

"But I dont sing,"Lily grinned.

With a grin, he ruffled Lily's hair and she glowered. "True, you could never carry a tune in a bucket,"he winked.

"Reminder to self, stop being so nice to brother, he never appreciates it!"Lily pretended to be annoyed, but they both knew, by the looks in each others eyes that they genuinely cared for one another. "I'm going to bed, see you."

"Hey Lil,"Max called out as she exited.

"Hm?"she peeked back in.

"Love you,"he grinned.

"Love ya, too, you dolt, night,"she chuckled and left. To her delight as she shut off her lamp, her brother had stopped trying to figure out that song and had begun strumming another tune. A song he'd played a long while back, she remembered, at a charity event for those who'd lost a loved one to drunken drivers. The tune changed for a bit, from a rock and roll tune to a slow, jazzy type and finally, he played the song he'd sung to Lily just once more, as he did, Lily shut her eyes with a smile and the vision of the southern belle from the bookstore swam across her mind, and she fell into a peaceful slumber with a smile on her face.

--x--

Lily practically bounded out of bed the next morning, or rather, close to afternoon when she heard the doorbell ring and knew that Oliver and his mother and sister and the mystery girlfriend had to be here. She heard her mother welcome them in and her brother came and knocked on her door telling her to hurry up and get dressed and help finish the meal up.

Lilly slipped into her nice hip-hugging jeans and her lavender blouse, she brushed her hair back and pulled the front locks back and twisted it into a braid to lay upon the rest of her hair. She pulled on a bracelet or two, and put on some eyeshadow to bring out her eyes. She wanted to impress the newcomer, despite the nagging in the back of her head that this girl could steal her best friend away. She finished up and hurried downstairs when Max called for her again and she could see Ollie sitting at the table, his back to her, arguing with his sister over something or the other while Oliver's mother talked with Heather and Max set the table, but Lily hardly noticed any of it as she beamed and cried out,

"OLLIE!"she yelled happily. Oliver quickly stood and twisted around, right in time to catch the flying blonde catapault in his arms. He laughed and twirled her around as they both giggled happily,

"LILS! Oh man, look at you,"he held her at arms length and gave her a once-over. "Remind me again why you're gay?"he winked. Lily laughed.

"Cause you turned me that way, with your horrible charms, you devil,"she half-whispered and winked. Oliver placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. He was in nothing more than a set of jeans himself, and a navy blue plaid button down shirt, that was tucked in on one side, making him almost look like a farmer. "Ever the country boy, are we? Man, you've only been there six months and look, you're wearing plaid shirts already!"she laughed.

"Hey, I happened to own this _before _Tennessee, and as for my charms, you can ask Destiny about them, I haven't turned her gay,"he grinned, charmingly, sweeping his bangs from his eyes, acting like a model. Lily scoffed,

"Yet,"she grinned. Oliver glowered.

"So where is she?"Lily asked.

"Bathroom, maybe, she said she had to go, listen, just sit tight, you'll have plenty of time to talk to her-"

"Or convert her, she's a total babe!"Max grinned, winking at Lily and smirking at Oliver, who gave him a false smile.

"Hey! There you are,"Oliver said. Lily whipped around, and as she did, time stood still.

"Sorry, I had to take a bit of my allergy medicine, I'm not used to the air here, I s'pose,"came the thick, southern drawl from the beautiful brunette who stood in the kitchen doorway. Oliver draped his arm around her shoulders, thick chestnut curls, pulled back into a ponytail on the side, lovely diamond-blue eyes, black jeans and cowgirl boots and a red satin blouse. Miley Stewart?!

"Destiny, I would like to let you meet my dearest and oldest friend, Lil, this is my girlfriend, Desti-"

"Miley Stewart?"Lily asked, stunned. Miley had turned and then locked eyes with Lily, her own eyes widened and a look of surprise graced her porcelain features.

"Lily!"she smiled. Oliver looked thoroughly shocked to see that they knew one another. Lily frowned,

"Destiny?"she asked, looking from Miley to Oliver.

"Oh,"Miley blushed. "Destiny is my birthname, but I've always preferred Miley,"she corrected with a small smile.

"Well I think Destiny suits you,"Oliver grinned. "But how do you two know each other?"he pointed between them.

"She came into the cafe that I work at, about a day or two ago,"Lily said, simply. Her spirits had fallen, immediately after noticing that this woman, the girl that had managed to entrance her every moment for three whole days had turned out to be noneother than her best friend's girlfriend. _They dont joke when they say its a small world_.

"Oh, yes, I went to pick up those books, remember? She was very helpful,"Miley smiled at Oliver.

"Thats my friend, always the generous one,"he smiled, hugging Lily with one arm, looking at her fondly. Lily returned the smile, weakly, as she looked over and noticed Miley doing the same, Miley looked at her and she could almost see somewhat of an apology written across her eyes, for what, she wasn't sure.

Instead of sitting down and getting to know _Destiny_ and chatting up with Oliver, she had instead, concentrated on helping her mother finish the Thanksgiving dinner. Max had turned on the small television on the counter to Macy's Day Parade, while Olivia flirted with Max and Mrs. Oken talked with Heather.

"Thanksgiving is usually a large family thing for us in Tennessee,"Lily overheard Miley tell Mrs. Oken. "It's just my dad and my brother and me, and every holiday like this and Christmas my Godmother Dolly comes around, along with my grandma, my Uncle Earl and my Aunt Pearl, and my cousin Luanne,"Lily noticed the way Miley nearly growled out Luanne's name. Oliver shuddered,

"Luanne is practically Destiny's twin cousin, only evil,"he quipped.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, dont you talk bad about someone who isn't here to defend themselves,"Mrs. Oken snapped.

"No, really, he means it, Ma'am my cousin is... least to say, very into getting what she wants, and if she doesn't she'll plow through cinderblocks to get it,"Miley said. Lily raised and eyebrow and couldn't help but smile at Miley's analogy.

"She's evil,"Oliver shrugged. Mrs. Oken slapped him upside his head. "What?!"he whined.

"Oh, honey pass me that spoon, will you?"Heather pointed over Lily, in the middle of placing marshamellows on the yams. She did so, and nearly jumped when she felt a hand clap down on her shoulder.

"Sorry,"Oliver smiled. "So? What do you think? She's wonderful isn't she?"Oliver asked.

"Oh, Oliver, she's a sweet girl, very kind, and quiet, too, let her know there's no need to be shy,"Heather pointed out.

"Oh no, she's not shy at all, Ms. T,"he grinned. Lily scowled at his double meaning,"but she's reserved, its how she was raised, her brother, Jackson, now, _he's_ a riot, that boy would do just about anything to land a date with a pretty girl."

"Oh my,"Heather chuckled.

"Lil?"Oliver asked. Lily finished putting marshamellows on the yams and practically tossed them into the oven, a little of the juice falling onto the burner and hissing loudly.

"Careful sweetheart,"Heather warned.

"Lil, what is it?"Oliver asked, quietly. Lily turned and put on her best _What are you talking about?_ face. Oliver saw right through it.

"Listen, Ollie... I er-"she frowned. How on Earth could she possibly ruin her best friend's happiness? He seemed to really like Miley.. _Destiny_. And now that she knew that the girl was obviously never going to like her like that, she may as well move on, especially with the way Oliver's brown eyes stared at her, waiting for her approval, as if her opinion mattered the world to him, her shoulders slumped. "I think she's wonderful, Ollie, she's a fine woman, and you're very lucky,"she smiled, sadly.

Oliver beamed like a kid on Christmas morning before pulling Lily into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you! I knew you'd love her!"he said gleefully into her shoulder. She could only sigh, _how ironic_. He released her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before smiling and walking back to the table to draw Olivia away from Max for a while. Lily noticed how Oliver moved in and placed his arm around Miley's waist, pressing a kiss to her temple, lovingly. Anger flared within her and she couldn't explain why. _What the Hell? She's not mine, and Oliver hasn't dumped me off for her, so why am I feeling this way? UGH!_

She tossed her apron on the counter and walked past the table briskly and rushed upstairs to where she looked under her bed and found the old guitar case that once belonged to her father. Max had been very jealous when their father gave her his old Telecaster, especially when she only played once in a blue moon, but she was very generous to share it with her brother, despite his large guitar collection. She walked downstairs, careful to avoid attention and walked out the door and around the back where she sat down on the deck, looking out toward the Pacific and she strummed the guitar strings, wincing as they made a racket from not being tuned in a while. She carefully listened to each note and began to twist the knobs, harmonizing the strings. Once in tune, she suddenly looked back out into the ocean and tried to decide what tune to play, she never had been great at memorizing songs like her brother, but instead, she played whatever she was feeling, which still wound up sounding like crap. Suddenly the song her brother played for her came to her head and she played a few chords, trying to get them right, until she finally heard the melody and just played it, not bothering with words.

"You're awesome at finding great books, funny, _and_ a guitar player, Oliver's descriptions of you dont do you justice,"Miley joked, as she came up from behind and sat in the sand next to Lily. Lily stayed silent for a moment,

"I dont play, I just make racket,"Lily replied.

"Didn't sound like racket to me, sounded very beautiful,"Miley smiled.

"It's my brothers, actually, I was just remembering it,"Lily corrected.

"A musician in the family, eh? My dad's a songwriter, he's has an album out back from the early nineties, you may know of it, the song Achy Breaky Heart?"Miley questioned. Lily blinked, she had heard that song before, then she tried to think back to the artist, it clicked.

"You're father is Robbie Ray Stewart?"Lily asked, stunned. Miley grinned,

"One in the same!"

"Wow, Oliver told me he was a great songwriter... said you could sing, too?"Lily smirked. Miley blushed, _adorable... wait, what?_

"It's nothing special, I mostly sang in the school and church choirs."

"More than what I ever had nerve to do,"Lily chuckled. "C'mon, sing something,"Lily urged. Miley giggled and her ears became really red,

"I couldn't, no-"

"C'mon! I'll even play! Though I'm no better at playing than singing, what if I sing with you? Please?"

"No, I- fine,"Miley let her guard down when Lily pouted. She laughed.

"Pick a song, then,"Lily smiled. "Cant promise that I'll know it." Miley thought for a moment before grinning.

"Do you know Achy Breaky Heart?"Lily laughed.

Lily paused to think about the tune, she'd not heard the song in forever, but eventually she just began playing a deep strum on the Big E and D strings and it became the tune. Miley laughed.

"_You can tell the world, you never was my girl_

_you can burn my clothes when I'm gone_

_Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been_

_And laugh and joke about me on the phone..._"she paused and looked at Lily with a smile.

Lily was in a puddle, her entire being seemed to lighten as she heard Miley's melodic voice, her accent making the words sound so sweet, like a lullabye on the wind. She noticed Miley was blushing, embarrassed so she laughed and nodded to Miley, and they both broke out into the chorus,

"_But dont tell my heart!_

_My achy breaky heart!_

_I just dont think it'd understand!_

_And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart_

_He might blow up and kill this man!_

_Ooh!_"

They both laughed harder as they finished, Lily had stopped playing after accidentally strumming too hard and making the guitar sound like a car wreck. Miley fell into Lily's shoulder, continuing to laugh, tears gathered in Lily's eyes until they both became breathless. Miley did not move her head from Lily's shoulder, however.

"Thanks for singing with me, I'd never liked singing by myself... in front of other people that is,"Miley smiled.

"You're welcome, Miles... Destiny,"Lily corrected. Miley frowned,

"No, please.. dont call me that, I hate my birthname, I've always gone by Miley,"she smiled. "Miles.. I like that,"she said as an afterthought.

"Why does Oliver call you Destiny then?"she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I dont know... my boss introduced me to him as Destiny, the jerk knew I hated my birthname and he just never called me Miley... I wish he would sometimes, though,"she got a pained expression on her face.

"Just tell him, too, he'll do it,"Lily smiled. "He's a pushover for beautiful women." Miley looked up at her, eyes wide, she looked away and blushed with a smile.

"Thank you...,"she whispered.

"For what?"Lily asked, confused. She changed the subject,

"I've already tried, he didn't listen, its not that I dont answer to Destiny, my father will call me that when I'm in serious trouble, but... it just, _hurts_,"Miley winced. Lily blinked.

"What do you mean?" Miley looked up at her, her eyelids began to grow red as her eyes glossed over with tears.

"My name is Destiny Hope Stewart... but from the time I was born, my father called me Miley... it was short for Smiley because instead of crying after I was born, all I did was smile,"Miley grinned. "But my mother, who had given me the name Destiny, never called me anything but just that... and, well she- she died a long time ago, and... nobody ever called me Destiny again-- out of respect for her,"Miley's voice died as a tear fell. Lily was never great at situations like this, so she pulled Miley into a somewhat half-hug. Miley sniffled and gave Lily a weak smile.

"Sorry.. its just-"

"It's alright, I understand.. I lost my dad when I was twelve, drunk driver. I dont like to talk about him much either,"Lily said, more in understanding than sympathetic. Miley noticed this and smiled softly in appreciation.

Silence ensued for a couple moments before Miley spoke up,

"You know its funny, by the way Oliver spoke so highly of you, I'm surprised I didn't even think to know it was you in the bookstore,"she smiled.

"There are a lot of Lily's in the world,"Lily shrugged with a smile.

"Yes, but only one Lillian Autumn Truscott,"Lily's jaw opened to ask but Miley beat her to it with a wide smile. "Oliver tells me everything, and like I said, he's told me almost everything about you."

"Thats not fair, I had to friggin nag him to just give me your name! I should have waited around, I would've found out sooner than never anyway,"Lily nudged her, smirking. Miley laughed.

"You can always ask me anything you'd like, Lily, I wanna know the girl behind the vision Oliver's put up for me, I've already seen the vision that was Olivia,"she grimaced. Lily snorted.

"Yeah, she loves my brother, poor girl, never could get a break, fourteen year olds,"Lily rolled her eyes.

"Could I ask you something?"Miley asked.

"You just did, but you may ask me something else,"Lily smiled. Miley giggled.

"Well in that case, Oliver mentioned that you didn't have a boyfriend... you know, my brother is very nice-"

"I dont think so,"Lily laughed. "Erm- I wont be having a boyfriend... I'm not sure if Oliver mentioned but I'm, well-"Lily had never had a problem opening up about her sexuality before this but with Miley, she almost seemed afraid, in fear that the beautiful southerner would reject her, things were a lot different in Tennessee than California, afterall.

"Gay?"Miley asked, reading her mind. Lily nodded. "It's alright, its not true what they say about us southern Christians... we're not all bible thumpers who will try to stab you with crosses for loving somebody."

"Thats a relief,"Lily smiled and poked fun at the small silver cross around Miley's neck. Miley grinned.

"What're you gals out here doing?"Oliver asked, stepping out from the house.

"Telling her all of your dirty little secrets,"Lily winked. Miley giggled.

"Yeah well, dinners on, and whatever she said, hon, ninety-five percent of it is most likely untrue,"Oliver smirked.

"Good thing she only told me the five percent then,"Miley retorted with a smile. Lily howled with laughter at this and Oliver blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon ladies, dinners on and I'm starving!"he twisted on his heel and huffed back inside.

"Told you his stomach is more important than helping his girlfriend to her feet,"Lily said as she stood, offering her hand with a charming smile. Miley blushed and accepted it, Lily pulled her up with more force than Miley had expected and they collided together, nose to nose. Lily was grateful Oliver had gone inside, as she bumped noses with Miley and got a clear, and close-up view of Miley Stewart's eyes. They were so much prettier from this angle, the outer iris was a dark, almost sapphire blue, while the inner iris contained several shades, from periwinkle to cobalt, she could feel tingles wherever Miley's body was touching hers, she looked down and noticed Miley's lips, lush and pink, shining with lip gloss that smelled of cherries. The thought of dinner finally reached her brain and she backed away, apologizing under her breath, she looked back up and noticed Miley's face fall somewhat, almost dissappointed? _No, forget it, Truscott and back off, she is an ultimate stop sign_.

Lily gave Miley a weak smile and held out her arm,

"Shall we go and stuff our faces til our pants dont fit anymore?" At this, light returned to Miley's smile and her laughter consumed Lily's thoughts like an ongoing song inside of her head, gorgeous and unforgettable. Miley looped her arm inside Lily's.

"We most certainly shall!"Lily grinned mischievously and opened her mouth, belting out,

"Ooooh! We're OFF to feed our tummy's! Our wonderful hungry tummy's! If ever a tummy that was hungry, was hungry, is hungry, its because because because BECAUSE, because of how hungry our tummy's are!"Miley roared with laughter the entire way as Lily made up the strangest verses to the tune of the Wizard of Oz, before making it to the table and Miley sitting between Oliver and Lily. Dinner was served, grace said and Lily couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach everytime she said something that made Miley laugh, or the pang in her gut whenever Oliver would always turn it away and make her smile by telling her some random fact or taking her hand and kissing the top, and the aggrivation that set forth with the sly glances and knowing smirks that Max kept giving her. All in all, Thanksgiving was just as wonderful as it always had been. _Almost._

* * *

**AN:** Yay! Another chapter down, I'm really hoping to drag this story out just a bit longer than my usual 6-7 chapter limit, so be patient, it will get better soon and I hope you all are still enjoying! FEED ME REVIEWS and let me know what u think!


	5. Knowing Miley

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

--x--

**5.**

"Stop it, Max,"Lily warned, glaring.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything,"Max grinned, saucily, as he dried dishes that she handed to him after washing them. Thanksgiving dinner had ended and The Oken trio plus Miley had gone home, while Mrs. Truscott laid out on the couch, relaxing, they always wound up doing dishes since she prepared the meals, fair trade.

"Stop staring at me like that, like you know something I dont,"she snapped.

"Well I'm not... because technically you know what I know,"he grinned, placing the plates in the cabinet.

"Oh really? Please inform me then, Oh wise brother of mine,"she scowled, scrubbing a bit harder than necessary on the glasses.

"C'mon Lil, I watched you two out there this afternoon, the way you looked at her... I haven't seen you look at anyone like that since your first crush on that boy in the third grade,"Max chimed.

Lily felt the heat rise to her cheeks and her heart pound faster, damn her obvious brother.

"I dont know what you're talking about,"she spoke, calmer than she felt.

"Yeah, keep tellin yourself that, Lils, I wont believe you... that Miley chick has you hooked, and it shows... it wont be long before Oliver-"

"Oliver wont know anything because I'm not going to let _anything_ happen, and _you_ will not SAY anything to him, do you understand?"Lily growled out, baring her teeth in seriousness. Max took a step back, almost cautious. He threw up his hands in surrender,

"Lil, I aint sayin nothin, I'm just tellin you, be careful... I know Oliver likes this girl, he couldn't shut up about her, if anything happened-"

"Which it wont, because there is _nothing_ going on,"Lily chirped.

"But if anything _did,_ you'd best be willing to take the consequences of losing the bestest friend you'd ever had,"Max's tone gave away that he was concerned, for both Lily and Oliver, Max may have been a brat at times in Lily's life, but he'd always been there, and for that she was grateful. However, she couldn't help but hate him when he was right about these things, and even worse, she hated herself for him noticing. She had to keep her distance from the southern beauty that had her feeling like a schoolboy with his first crush, for everyone's sake.

--x--

The sound of a phone blaring out "Thank God I'm A Country Boy,"almost made Lily laugh, had she not been aggrivated that it was before noon and she was still asleep. Yet, she still answered,

"Spill Oken, you know better than to ring me before noon,"she grumbled, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Lily? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,"that voice. Lily's eyes snapped open and she shot up onto her forearms so she was propped up.

"Miley? What's wrong?"she asked, fear clutching in her stomach at the thought of Miley dialing her up on Oliver's phone.

"N-nothing... I was just being a bit nosy, Oliver's still asleep, and my sleeps off because of the time difference... so I grabbed his phone and I saw you're number, I didn't think you'd be asleep at ten, but I was wrong so I'll just-"

"No really, Miley its alright,"Lily spoke up, interrupting the southerner's embarrassed babble. _She seems to do that a lot when she's nervous,_ Lily smiled at the endearment. "Did you need to talk about something though?"she asked, hoping she worded that right.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather just talk in person, I'd hate to have Oliver wake up and find me on his phone, could we maybe meet somewhere? Just hang out?"Miley asked, a little shyly.

_She wants to meet me. Alone._

The warning signs and bells were ringing in her head to remind her to keep her distance, and just remain a neutral party, but her heart seemed to take control of her mouth before she could think,

"Sure, erm- there's a little shack, not too far from Oliver's place, its called Rico's, you should be able to find it, just walk out the backdoor and keep going til you reach the water and then turn right and keep walking you'll see it, looks like a miniature hut on a sandhill,"Lily tried to remember exactly how to get there, but it had been a while.

"Okay, meet you there then?"she asked.

"Sure, just gimme about twenty minutes, I'll be down there,"she could almost hear Miley's voice pitch a notch for a cheerful tone.

"Alright! Thanks a lot, Lily, and I am sorry for waking you,"Lily smiled, and shook her head, her tousled blonde hair fell down along her face and she huffed at it annoyed.

"Anytime, really, see you,"she heard the line click and then go dead.

She snapped her phone shut and rolled out of bed, trying to figure out what to wear, she opened the window to find that it was in the eighties, and there was a nice swell from what she saw, good day for surfing..._and showing Miley your skills._

_**Shut up!**_She shook her head before her thoughts got into an internal battle. She pulled on her blue and white swim trunks and her plain black bikini top, along with her sandals. Last minute she threw on a faded green t-shirt that had GREEN DAY written across it in white, so as to not startle Miley by showing up like a true Malibu surfer..._or maybe you're just afraid of showing off your baby fat?_

_**If I have to tell you again...**_

_Alright already!... Note to self, see a doctor about internal thoughts having wars with one another_.

Lily grabbed her surfboard and a scunchee for her hair before heading downstairs. Max was already in the kitchen, eating a bowl of Captain Crunch.

"You're up before noon,"Max stated the obvious, yet still looked dumbfounded, through a spoonful of the cereal.

"And whats your excuse?"Lily asked, stealing one of his pieces of toast and popping it in her mouth with a grin.

"Totally uncalled for Lils!"he yelled after her as she headed out the door with her board, munching on her light, yet satisfyingly stolen breakfast.

Lily wished she'd brought her skateboard, she could have made it a hell of a lot faster, but she was already forgetting how heavy her surfboard had been, UCLA was no where near the beach, not to mention with all her time being taken up with work and classes, she never had a shot at surfing. _Wonder if I could get Miley to ride out with me, she's probably never seen the ocean, if she grew up in Tennessee_. Ten minutes later, she crested the hill and spotted Miley sitting at Rico's Surf Shack, in a bright pink spaghetti strap top and olive green capri's, her hair was down and lightly flowing behind her in the calm breeze, she was sipping on a bottled water.

"Mornin, Miley Stewart,"Lily joked. Miley immediately turned, and seeing Lily, smiled cheerfully and waved, laughing at her small joke.

"Morning, Lily Truscott,"she returned the sentiment. Lily sat beside her and placed her board against the bar.

"What on earth?"Miley asked, giving the board a once over. Lily grinned, mischievously,

"Excellent swell, I hope you dont mind, I dont really get to catch any waves out in Los Angeles." Miley looked stunned.

"You mean its not just a stunt on TV? You people really _do_ ride those things on those big waves?" Lily laughed.

"Of course! It's really fun, Oliver and I used to come out here during the summer months and spend our entire day out on the waves, its a wonderful sport, much like skateboarding,"she explained.

"Ah, yet another crazy stunt I'd never try,"Miley grinned, sipping her water.

"You dont even wanna see what its like? C'mon I promise you'd have fun!"Lily batted her eyes.

"Not a chance, I've never been out in the ocean, only in rivers and creekbeds, those waves look real big, and there is no way I'm gonna ride one of them with that,"she eyed the shortboard. Lily shrugged, but smiled.

"Suit yourself, I'm sure you'll be wanting to once you see me in action, c'mon, I wanna get some good waves before the dang guys get down here and take em up,"without thinking, Lily grabbed Miley's hand, practically dragging her out to the surf.

Miley found a decent spot to sit and see the waves, looking a bit uneasy at the steady eight to ten foot swells.

"Lily, are you sure you wanna go out there?"she asked, noticing one guy on his surfboard lose his footing and fall right before the wave curled in on him. She gasped. Lily could only laugh,

"He'll be alright, happens all the time, we Malibu-er's are naturals at getting our asses kicked by Poseidon's rages, now... I implore you, m'lady, to sit back, relax and enjoy the show!"Lily smiled at Miley's laugh and she took a bow before grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head, tossing it into the sand along with her cell phone and keys. She felt her cheeks flare with heat and she didn't dare meet Miley's gaze as she pulled her hair back into the scrunchee and tied it tight so it wouldn't be in her eyes. She dared a glance at Miley as she picked up her board and noticed Miley cast her eyes back to the waves, her ears pink. _Enjoy the show, indeed_.

_**Shove it, you**_**.**

_You asked for it_.

Lily ran off toward the water, board in hand, she yelped when the first wave crashed right at her midsection and splashed the cool, saltwater right up into her face, she ducked under to get her entire body wet, and felt goosebumps ride up her arm as she surfaced and the air hit her while she laid flat on her board and began to paddle out, ducking beneath the waves that came for her, she finally reached a decent point away from the shore where she was sure to catch a good one and looked out to the beach where Miley had become a small figure upon the sand, yet so highly noticeable. Miley must've felt her stare because she grinned and waved to Lily and Lily smiled and waved back. Lily turned and looked behind her and noticed the swell begin to rise, she saw it, the perfect wave. _Here's your chance to shine, dont blow it_.

She began to paddle, faster, harder, her heart pumping with adrenaline as she felt the water pick her up from behind, she saw the curl out of the corner of her eye and she stopped paddling, grasped her board and stood, leveling herself out she twisted her footing and forced the board to break the wave so she was riding in the center, she picked up speed as she kicked back, allowing the wave to control her, the wall of water gaining closer and coming down harder, the rush of speed, the salt in the air, the loud sound, the opening began to grow small and she ducked, letting her hand glide against the wall of water beside her as she just barely managed to escape the curl, she stood back up and pumped her arms in victory as she rode the wave out. Although she was still a good distance from the beach, she could hear Miley's catcalls and whistles, cheering her for a job well done. She smiled, feeling the adrenaline kick in and her heart race, she was on a high, and Miley was helping her reach her surpreme ecstacy.

--x--

"That was SO amazing, I've never seen anyone do so well!"Miley gushed about an hour later after Lily had finally been beaten up by the waves, her stomach growled at her again and again for neglecting it and she'd decided she'd come back some other time before she left to go back to school. Lily smiled,

"Yeah, well, like I said, it comes and goes, you dont always have a good day like I just did, you saw that one poor kid, couldn't even get one wave,"Lily inwardly felt bad, knowing he couldn't because she had mostly stole all the great ones. Miley didn't seem to care though, as she continued to praise Lily.

"Still, I wish I had Oliver's camera, I would have loved to take pictures of you doing that, so I could show my friends back in Tennessee just how Malibu-er's roll out here,"Lily let out a loud laugh at how Miley seemed to use a phrase she knew that she had to have picked up from Oliver.

"You've been hangin around that doughnut too long, I can tell,"Lily grinned as she laid her board in the sand and sat upon it.

"Doughnut?"Miley asked, puzzled.

"It's a nickname, for Oliver... just something I used to call him, mostly cause he reminds me of Homer from the Simpsons and Homer loved doughnuts, and Oliver acts like a doughnut,"Lily shrugged. Miley still looked puzzled, but laughed all the same, shaking her head.

"Man, I still cant believe how great you were, maybe someday... and I mean someday in the very LONG future, I'll have the guts to go out there with you and let you teach me,"Miley smiled. Lily couldn't help how her heart twitched in the hope of how Miley had just made a plan to keep her around for a long time.

"Well, if you're still talking to me in a LONG time, I'd be happy to,"Lily obliged.

"Oh, trust me, I couldn't stop talking to you,"Miley said. "See, where I'm from, when you make a friend, that person is your friend for life, it takes a moment to meet someone, a minute to befriend them, an hour to love them and a lifetime to forget them." Lily sat, puzzled,

"Thats deep,"she said, honestly.

"Thanks,"Miley smiled. "It's something my mom always used to tell me,"she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. Lily saw the haunting look in Miley's eyes and she couldn't help herself,

"You know... if you ever feel like talking about it, and I'm not saying you have to.. you can, I'll always listen, to whatever you gotta say,"Lily said softly. Miley looked up, locking eyes and searching them, for any trace of what was maybe deceit or maybe truth? "I mean... when my dad died, it took a long time for me to get over it, my mom became depressed, my brother.. he still has issues, he had to basically become the man of the house at thirteen,"Lily sighed, bringing up the painful memories that she wouldn't usually tell anyone, only Oliver knew this, because she trusted him with her soul. "It was.. really hard on all of us, the guy that hit him that night, he only got sentenced to five years probation and his license taken away for a year, basically a slap on the wrist, and when I heard that, I nearly shouted that he should've been the one to die.."tears began to sting in her eyes, remembering the judge remand the defendant with nothing more than a petty crime. She looked down, ashamed to be showing such a weaker side.

She felt a warm hand cover her own and another cup her cheek, a thumb brushed away the tear that had managed to escape, she looked up to see Miley, looking at her with much understanding.

"Thank you,"Lily smiled.

"I should thank you, I know its not easy to talk about... my mom died when I was nine,"she said.

"You dont have to talk about it ya know, I just-"

"I want to talk about it,"Miley whispered. "I tried with Oliver, and he said the same thing, I guess he wasn't sure either... but, I guess its about time I stop pretending it didn't happen." Lily nodded and stayed silent, allowing Miley to talk.

"My mom and dad loved each other, a lot, but... there were a lotta differences between them, all the same, my mom was brought up in a very heavy Christian background,"Miley fingered the silver cross around her neck and Lily seemed to understand, it must've belonged to her mother. "My father had never been one for religion, he believed, but never pushed anybody's views nor accepted others views, much less to say, he was much less worried about what God-fearing people thought of him than my mother. The night she died, it had been raining out really hard, my parents had an argument about something or the other and my mom stormed out of the house, angry, Jackson and I had been sitting on the stairs watching, around three in the morning my Dad got a phone call from the local hospital..."Miley's eyes began to glass over with unshed tears and her voice hitched. "Momma had been hit by a trucker, fell asleep at the wheel. We went to see her, Doctors said she wasn't going to make it, she was conscious and in so much pain... so much-"she choked again, tears began to fall and Lily placed a hand on her arm.

"Miley-"

"She said, _Destiny, be good, and whatever happens, dont let religion ever make you fear love, love is the most powerful thing on earth, Destiny,_"Miley's body seemed to slump over as she shook harder, trying not to cry, Lily pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

"Let it out, it only hurts more if you hold it in, just cry, Miles, I wont run away, I promise,"Lily soothed, that seemed to break her. Miley let out a low moan and began sobbing, Lily felt her heart break for the young woman, and tears began to flood her own eyes and she almost laughed at the irony. Both girls had just confided how they'd both lost someone so close, Lily continued to hold her, she rubbed her back and began stroking her fingers through her hair. _So soft, and it smells sweet, like.. strawberries and mangos..._

_**Now isn't the time to be thinking like that**_.

"I'm s-sorry, Lily, I -hic- didn't mean-hic-"Miley tried. Lily silenced her,

"No, dont apologize, never apologize for something you didn't do wrong... especially around me, if you want proof, ask Oliver to show you a trick he can do with his jaw that before he couldn't do,"she raised her eyebrows in mock seriousness. Miley snorted derisively. "And as for the shirt, well I was already wet,"she winked. Miley laughed, hiccuping along the way, which only made Lily laugh in turn, soon they were both lying in the sand, laughing and hiccuping, until it began to finally die down and they laid there, looking up at the sky.

Lily felt a warm hand slip into hers and her fingers became laced with Miley's. She didn't turn to look at Miley, and from the corner of her eye, Miley didn't turn her head either, instead, keeping her eyes straight forward, making out shapes with the clouds,

"Thanks for listening, Lily,"she whispered. Lily smiled,

"Always."

--x--

Miley and Lily returned to the Oken residence somewhere around two-thirty when Oliver called Lily's cell to ask if she'd seen Miley. When they came in, Olivia was lounging on the couch, watching MTV and Oliver, still clad in his white t-shirt and boxers, hair bedridden and a five-o-clock shadow forming, he looked over to them over his cup of coffee.

"Mornin, Ollie,"Lily grinned.

"Morning, Lils.. sweetheart,"he smiled. Miley left Lily's side and immediately, Lily felt cool, she shivered and argued with herself that it was the temperature of the house as Miley placed a brief kiss on Oliver's head before looking into the fridge.

"Want something to drink. Lily?"she asked, grabbing a Pepsi for herself.

"Dont worry, babe, if Lil wants something, she finds it herself, she's family,"he winked at Lily, who smiled, but turned back to Miley, apologetically.

"Fine here, thanks."Miley nodded, somewhat solemn and returned to Oliver's side, sitting beside him.

Lily took a seat across as Oliver leaned in to kiss Miley, on the mouth, which made her cast her eyes downward.

"Where'd ya'll run off to so early? Before noon early, too,"he grinned at Lily.

"Beach,"Lily shrugged, simply.

"Waves any good?"he asked, noticing Lily's board she'd set in the corner.

"Oh they were wonderful, Oliver! You should've seen her ride this really large, it must've been fifteen feet tall!"Miley gushed. Lily chuckled.

"It was only six feet, Miles, I wouldn't go near a fifteen footer,"she grinned, bashful.

"Well, either way, it was amazing! She only fell twice!"

"Four times,"Lily corrected, Oliver was staring back and forth as the conversation went. Lily tried to keep quiet, not wanting to give her friend any mixed signals that she was doing something wrong.

Miley went upstairs to shower and change after Oliver suggested a movie, as Lily went to grab her board, Oliver stopped her.

"Hey,"Oliver said, giving her a small smile.

"Sup, Ollie?"she asked. Her stomach clenched, hoping that he wasn't mad, although his eyes seemed genuine.

"I'm really happy to know you're getting along with Destiny-"

"Miley,"she corrected. Oliver blinked, and raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. Lily realized her mistake,"Sorry, er- Destiny, right."

"Right, well, listen, I really am happy you two are getting along, I was worried you may-"her heart began to race and it felt as if her entire lower body had gone numb with fear. What was he thinking?

"May?"Lily asked, not really wanting to know.

"I was worried you'd be jealous?"Lily felt her head become light with the guilt washing off of her and relief settled in. She laughed,

"Jealous? Ollie, of course not! I'm happy for you, Mi- Destiny is really sweet, I'm very happy you have her- I just dont wanna lose my best friend, so I hope you dont mind if I get to know her or anything? I dont wanna be a third wheel,"Lily half-lied.

"Never! Of course not, you know I love you too much to make you a third wheel, Lils,"he took her hand, and pressed their palms together with a smile. "Blood brothers for life, no matter what, remember? I'm glad you and Miley are getting along, I'd hate for you to feel uncomfortable around us." Lily put on a smile, _you have no idea_.

"Nope, as long as we're all friends, everything's cool,"she agreed. He nodded and grinned, and let her head home to shower and change.

_You are a liar and a coward and you should hate yourself for doing it to him, of all people!_

_**Not now.**_

_Slut_.

_**Shut up!**_

..._Gay slut._

_**Urgh**_.

* * *

**AN: **alright then, I know it's been a bit strange, my story here, but just so we can clarify, Lily does not have bipolar disorder, nor do I, however, from time to time, I manage to internally argue with myself, to save myself the embarrassment of talking aloud to myself, and I sometimes manage to get the craziest responses from my conscience so I thought I'd let Lily have a share of it. In case anyone wants to know, the _italic_ is Lily's conscience and the **_bold italic_ **would be Lily arguing her point, if it confuses you all, just think like her conscience being her heart, honest and right all the time and herself being her brain, judgemental and unfair. FEED ME REVIEWS!! Tell me what you think!! (and please do not include comments giving me numbers to psychiatric facilities!!)


	6. Picnics, Pictures and Pickups

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN: **Sorry for the slow updates ya'll, juggling work and my life has been stressin me to the point I'm ready to have a throw down. Here's chapter six! Enjoy and feed me reviews!

--x--

**6.**

As Thanksgiving break began to dwindle, Lily spent more time with her mother, catching up and less time with the happy couple. It wasnt that she ignored Oliver or Miley, just that she really wanted to try and have a bit of real lounge time for herself before she was thrust back into the psychadelic world of work and school. She had gone to the movies and surfing again with Oliver this time, then they'd headed out to Hollywood strip for a night where Miley swore she saw Justin Timberlake and nearly swooned. Oliver bought a new camera and had taken several shots and today, they were headed out to her and Oliver's special place for a picnic.

Lily parked Ernie outside Oliver's driveway, they would be taking his car since Lily's backseats in Ernie had been ripped out before she'd even bought it. Oliver answered the door with a smile, and welcomed her into the kitchen.

"Destiny's still getting ready, its amazing that I grew up around nothing but women yet I dont understand them!"he shook his head, putting some sodas into the picnic basket. Lily popped a couple grapes in her mouth with a grin,

"I'd say vice versa, but you never acted like a true man anyway,"she laughed as he tossed an apple at her, she caught it and stuck out her tongue.

"Very mature, Lils,"he grinned. She shrugged and gave him an 'I really dont care' look.

"Ready! Oh, hey Lily!"Lily turned and felt her jaw slacken at the sight of Miley, dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans that had a hole torn into the left knee, and a sleeveless white blouse that had a knot tied up in the center, revealing her midriff and a small butterfly bellybutton ring. _Very daring,_ Lily shook her head and greeted Miley's eyes with a smile. Her chestnut curls were wilder than normal today and thrown off to the side, with just the barest hint of lipgloss, she was a heavenly sight for sore eyes.

"Hey Miles,"she returned. Miley's ears turned pink and she blinked in slight confusion before letting it go.

"Alright, bout time, lovely clothes, babe, now, can we get goin? Long drive ahead!"he said grabbing the picnic basket and handed Lily the blanket and the extra snack basket. Lily took them and shrugged to Miley with a wide-eyed look to play dumb and she grinned when Miley gave her the desired effect and giggled.

Lily hopped into the back of Oliver's silver Mustang GT convertable, along with all the food and snacks.

"Are you sure you dont want shotgun?"Miley asked, sincere. Lily waved her off with a grin.

"Dont worry bout me, I got food to keep me company,"she patted the basket.

"No digging in til we get there,"Oliver pointed his finger in mock seriousness and Lily stuck out her tongue again. Miley giggled as she sat down and buckled in. Once Oliver had shifted gears and they were on the road, he reached over and held Miley's hand.

Lily gave a small smile that barely reached her eyes, she was truly happy for her best friend, but at the same time, she was also quite lonely.

_This isn't High School, kid, lives change, people change, I know_...Red's words echoed in her head and she looked down to her side where her arm rested on the picnic basket and she frowned. It would be nice to have a girl on her arm, but then, as if her mind could think on its own, an image of a blue-eyed southern beauty was at her side, smiling and resting her pretty brown head on Lily's shoulder. She shook her head and blinked and the image was gone, turning her head forward she glimpsed in the rear-view mirror to see Miley looking at her, with an apologetic smile. Lily gave her the best smile she could to reassure her she was alright before closing her eyes and tilting her head back, allowing her hair to flow back in the wind. Listening to the radio, she smiled as an older tune came through the speakers,

_Look around your world pretty baby_

_is it everything you'd hoped it would be?_

_When the engines wrong and you_

_canr put your finger on it,_

_right then, Roll To Me..._

--x--

They reached the San Andreas lookout right around midday, Miley had been captivated at the ability to see the entire city from just over the hill as Oliver and Lily set up the small picnic area in the grass near a small pond where ducks were swimming about lazily and bathing. As Lily pulled out a bottle of Merlot wine, she raised her eyebrow with a smirk at Oliver, who grinned back.

"Mom made me promise I'd be sober before I took back off home, so its mostly for you and Destiny,"he winked.

"Lovely,"she said, pulling out the small dixie cups. Oliver got up and walked over to the fenced off area that led down a steep hill that was the actual view of the city. Lily watched as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She watched Miley lean back and smile softly and Oliver whispered something in her ear that made her laugh, sending a small spark of jealousy through her, but she shook it off. _Might as well forget it, there's nothing you can do but be happy for them, you're shot will come, there're plenty of fish in the sea_.

_Yeah, but only one named Miley Stewart._

_**Go to Hell.**_

_After you_.

Lily grumbled under her breath toward her internal debaters, but silenced them as Oliver and Miley walked toward her, hand in hand, both grinning.

"Looks great, Oliver,"Miley smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks, alright, shall we dig in?"he asked, kneeling to grab the plates and napkins.

Lily helped herself to three hot dogs and some potato chips with coleslaw on the side. Miley was somewhat amused by Lily's enormous appetite but nothing compared to the look of shock on her features when Oliver scarfed down two hamburgers, a hotdog, an entire bag of chips, three pickles, and an apple. The afternoon went on without any sort of problems arising as Miley explained her life back in Tennessee, going to art school part-time, and working two jobs, one with her father and brother at the music studio in Nashville, and the second as a sketch artist/designer for plans of portraits to be taken where Oliver met her. Lily became fascinated by this and Miley pulled out a black binder that she constantly carried with her filled with sketches of landscapes, animals, and even a few self portraits.

"That lady was SO picky, she had me re-draw her about five times before she finally kept this one,"Miley laughed at the portrait of a woman in her early forties with short hair, pulled back tight into a small ponytail, and several laugh lines. "Kept making me take off the wrinkles and turning them into beauty marks,"she rolled her eyes. Lily grinned.

"If I ever acted like that at that age-"

"Single bullet,"Oliver grinned.

"Through my left eye,"Lily continued, they high-fived. Miley laughed. Lily turned the pages and stopped on a portrait of a couple, both with hairdo's that were absolutely wild. "Mullets?!"Lily smirked, but it died down at the look on Miley's face toward the picture, it was sad.

"That's a picture I drew from a picture... of my parents,"she smiled, pressing her fingers to her mothers face. "It was the first photo of them, taken before they got married, believe it or not, it was the hairstyles they had that attracted to them one another,"Miley laughed. Lily grinned. She looked at the photo again and saw the beauty in Miley's mother, her dark, flowing hair and the shape of her eyes. And Miley's father, she'd seen pictures of Robbie Ray Stewart, afterall, being a one-hit wonder, still made you famous enough to have photos on the internet.

"Well, I'd never wear one, even if the woman WAS attractive,"Lily winked. Miley smiled.

The afternoon continued with Oliver snapping a few shots of everyone, and then Lily and Oliver dwelling on memories past and had Miley rolling with laughter from their stories of High school, at the moment she was clutching her stomach, doubled over with tears, gasping for air, Lily was gasping between trying to tell the story.

"So then, Oliver jumps up... on the table, buck naked and a beer in hand... yelling 'TAKE ME BABY OR LEAVE ME',"Lily fell over, Miley was crying from laughing so hard while Oliver only turned bright red from embarrassment, but it didnt stop the smirk showing up on his face.

"I was half-naked,"he muttered.

"_Buck _naked, I remember quite clearly,"Lily pointed at him. "Which is why... I never let him drink that much,"she held up the wine bottle in toast and took a large swig from it. Miley had finally calmed down and reached for the bottle, gasping for air. Lily handed it to her with a large smile and watched in amazement as Miley took one swig, then another, and another before polishing off nearly three quarters of the bottle. She stopped eventually and smacked her lips, gasping for air. Lily and Oliver both sat, staring at her like she'd grown another head.

"What? Us southern girls are brought up drinking from the time we're on the tit,"Miley said, then clapped her hand over her mouth, her ears turning red at what she'd just mentioned. Lily snorted and Oliver laughed. Suddenly the laughter died and Oliver stood,

"Gotta go use the bathroom, be back,"he jogged away. Lily shook her head and looked to Miley who looked down, smiling and grabbed a couple grapes. Lily reached for some herself and as she was about to eat them, decided to do a small trick and tossed one in the air, catching it with her mouth and chewing with a grin. Miley clapped, giggling.

"Yay! Man.. I always tried to do that, I never really had great eye hand coordination, though,"she shrugged. Lily smiled and popped another grape into her mouth.

"Well lemme try, open up,"she laughed at the slightly stunned expression before Miley caught on and blushed but opened her mouth. Lily tossed in a grape and clapped when Miley began chewing with a smile, she then tried on her own, but it hit her in the nose.

"Oh well,"she shrugged, eating said grape.

"Open,"Lily smiled, holding up a grape. Miley opened, her eyes closed, Lily's mind formed an idea and she smiled wickedly. She grabbed a small bunch of about three or four grapes and tossed them at Miley's face, who, upon being hit, the grapes scattered and Miley scoffed, shocked and Lily laughed.

"You'll pay for that, Truscott!"she said, getting up and Lily scrambled to get up and run.

And run she did. Giving Miley a good run for her money and her health as she was chased around the small lookout area before Lily saw the old field with soft patches of wildgrass and she threw herself into it, hiding. Miley slowed down to a jog before looking around and trying to figure out where Lily was. Lily kept an eye on her through the grass and moved quietly, like a stealthy cheeta, about to pounce on its prey, she grinned ferally and as Miley turned her back, she leapt up and tackled her, yelling out her warcry as Miley yelped. Lily made sure to twist so Miley didn't take the brunt of the fall as they fell and began laughing and rolling in the small field, tangled up in each others arms. Lily ran out of strength however and stopped when she found herself on her back once more, Miley, also worn out from laughing, laid on top of her, resting her head on Lily's chest, soothingly. Lily breathed in deeply, trying to regain her natural pattern and also to help calm her heartrate, however, that didn't work none with the beautiful brunette lying on top of her, their legs tangled, Miley's arms on either side of her waist.

"It's so peaceful out here,"Miley whispered. "Dont get me wrong, so is Tennessee, but its a different type of peaceful here, its relaxing, its... natural,"she somewhat nuzzled Lily's collarbone and Lily felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She smiled however, and enjoyed it while it lasted, looking up at the clouds above.

"Rabbit,"she said, the voice vibrating against Miley's ear, making her squeal lightly.

"That tickles... and what about a rabbit?"Miley asked, lifting her head back to see Lily's face, Lily lifted her arm and pointed to the sky, Miley leaned back and noticed the said cloud.

"Looks more like a possum to me,"Miley said, gently, smiling.

"A who?"Lily asked.

"A possum, their very terrible creatures really, you dont ever wanna cross them, they get real mean,"Miley explained.

"Hick,"Lily muttered. Miley heard her and pinched Lily's arm. "OW! What?!"she asked, accusingly.

"I'm no hick, if you really wanna meet a hick, you need to meet my Daddy... or my cousin Luanne, but I'd never put anyone through that torture,"Miley grinned. Lily shook her head and poked Miley in the ribs. Miley jumped and squealed loudly, giggling. This reaction caused Lily to smile wickedly, once more.

"Ticklish, are we, Ms. Stewart?"she asked. Miley's eyes went round and she sat up, practically straddling Lily.

"No,"she said in a deadly serious tone. Lily only grinned wider at this and grabbed Miley's waist, squeezing and Miley leapt up, squealing loudly once more. Lily pushed her over, gently, tickling her sides, enjoying Miley's girlish laughter as the southerner went bright red and began gasping for air while Lily discovered her ticklish areas. Miley tried, without success, to bat Lily's hands away, but Lily was having too much fun. However, Miley's lungs couldn't take much more,"GIVE! I GIVE... PLEASE JUST.. STOP!"she gasped, laughing harder. Lily finally decided to let it go as Miley turned almost blue with the lack of air and kneeled onto her forearms, grinning at Miley.

"Next time, dont pinch me,"she said, almost with a seducing tone. Miley, once regaining her air, looked Lily in the eyes and raised her eyebrow with a smirk,

"_Next_ time round, dont start nothin by callin me a hick,"she shot back.

"Touche,"Lily raised her eyebrow and they both laughed.

It died down just when Lily began to notice how close their faces were. Lily locked eyes with Miley, and saw a flash go through those irredescent orbs, fear? Hope? Concern? What? She didn't have long to ponder however, as Lily soon got interrupted by the sound of Oliver's voice.

"If ya'll are finished being childish, I got cheesecake over here that needs to be eaten!"Lily sighed, but then smiled, sitting up and lending Miley a hand. Miley took a moment, she blinked, looking up at Lily, almost confused. Lily raised her eyebrow, but then Miley blinked again and her confusion was gone, replaced with what looked like sheer dissappointment, but Miley smiled either way as she took Lily's hand and they stood. Miley looked back over to the picnic area while Lily tried desperately to read into the southern beauty that captivated her so well.

"Did he say cheesecake?"Miley asked. Lily blinked, _what?_ Miley's hand was still linked with Lily's and she pulled it as she began running for the picnic blanket and Lily was dragged along, she soon decided she'd think on it later but the nagging concern was still there, even as she put on a smile for Miley's sweet tooth and laughed as she was pulled along by her newfound friend's hand.

--x--

Lily got home in the late afternoon, not shocked to see her mother had run off to the office, but she still wasnt alone. When she reached the stairs she could begin to hear the steady thrumming of her brother's guitar, he must've hooked it up to the amp, as the chords rang out throughout the house, with a powerful beat. Stop. Again. Stop. Another tone. Stop. Once more, and then thrashing before the song ended. Lily smiled as she reached Max's door and looked in to see her brother plucking the strings, trying to get the right sound and then, plucking again, strumming, before standing up to the mic, that wasn't turned on, and he began playing a new tune, one Lily hadn't heard before.

(**AN: this song belongs to nick whitaker!! its not mine!!**)

_I will be around_

_when you think its over_

_I wont let you down_

_when your luck runs out_

_and when you feel like life is_

_letting you down_

_whenever you need me,_

_whenever you need me_

_I will be around..._

He slammed the chords three times and then nodded, writing down on his notebook.

"New song?"she asked with a grin. Max looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, started it last night, and I just finished it,"he grinned, playing a couple strings.

"Sounds great, I'm glad for you,"Lily smiled, however, Max looked up and took a look at how her smile didn't reach her eyes and frowned.

"Whats wrong,"it was more of a demand than a question. Lily sighed.

"Thats just it, I dont know...I just spent the entire afternoon with Oliver and Miley and I just- cant help but feel sad now,"she shrugged.

"What d'you mean?"he pried. Max was never a simple guy, he always demanded answers and always believed that everything in the world had a deeper meaning than just what was said to be believed, thats what made him such a great songwriter, thats what made him a wonderful brother. Lily gave him a half smile.

"I just... I feel- incomplete,"she said, taking a seat on her brother's bed, he sat on the edge, laying his guitar in his lap, fingers still on the frets.

"Go on,"Max implied. Lily sighed.

"Oliver and I have always been buds... we've both had girlfriends before.. we've both been with each other around girlfriends, but... I dunno, this time its different, and I cant figure out why, I just feel like I cant be around him, with Miley-"

"Is Miley not including you in something?"Max asked.

"No, not at all, she's been very great about keeping me involved... but- God, Max I just _dont _know, I dont understand, I mean, what is going on with me?"she asked, hoping Max could tell her.

"Alright, slow down now... you say that Miley and Oliver keep you involved, and you're happy when your around them, but miserable at the same time? I mean, what happened at the lookout today?"he asked.

"Not much, we had our picnic, Oliver and I reminisced over old memories, making Miley laugh, then Oliver went to the bathroom, Miley and I joked around for a little bit, and then we left and I left and now- I'm here and I just feel incomplete, thats all I can tell you-"Lily explained. Max said nothing, just staring at Lily for a moment, as if trying to get into her head and see past any barriers she was holding up, but she wasn't... was she?

"What do you think about Miley?"Max asked, curiously.

"What about her? I mean, she's smart, she's very funny, she also sings quite well, you may wanna ask her about being in your band, may get you somewhere, her Dad is Robbie Ray Stewart, y'know!"

"Okay, whoa, back up now, we're talking about how you _feel_ about Miley, not who she is, I know she's a bright girl, but what do you feel when you're around her?" Lily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Whats that s'posed to mean?"she asked, defensive. Max shrugged,

"You tell me, you're the one who feels incomplete... are you jealous of Oliver and Miley?"he asked.

"No!"Lily snapped. _Bullshit. __**Shut up.**_

"Okay, then how do you feel about the concept of Oliver and Miley together? And dont lie to me, Lils, what would you do if Oliver decided to marry Miley and start a family with her in Tennessee?"Max asked, his voice level. A small part of Lily's anger flared at this, how could he accuse her of being jealous? She wasn't _jealous_.

"I'm not jealous,"she voiced her thoughts.

"I didn't ask that, answer the question,"he said, firmly.

"Why? I dont have to tell you anything, you're not a shrink, or Mom,"Lily snapped.

"No, I'm your brother, and I care, and you came to me, remember?"Max snapped, fighting fire with fire. Lily glared, not caring if she would be burned.

"You're a prick,"she growled.

"And you're a moody bitch who cant seem to figure out what she wants, so tell me, Lils, what would you do if that situation happened?"he snapped.

"I'd be pissed! Alright!? Happy now?! I'd be angry! I'd be _hurt_, I'd be-"

"Forgotten?"Max added.

"I'd be JEALOUS!"Lily screamed. Her heart racing.

Oliver. Miley. Marriage. Tennessee. Miley. Not Malibu. Miley. Kids. Miley. Job. Miley. Life. Miley. Love. _Miley_.

Oh My God.

"Holy fuck... no, I cant- I couldn't,"she muttered, looking down. Max stood and grasped her shoulders.

"Lils,"he said, gently. "Lily, look at me,"her eyes snapped to his, fearful and tears stinging the brim. "Lily, do you love Miley?"he asked.

"I've only known her a week.. A _week_, Max, I couldn't possibly love her, can I?"she asked herself, more than Max. Max smiled.

"Reminds me of a song I heard once, they say that good things take time, but really great things happen in the blink of an eye... It's true, Lils,"he said. "Things like this, they come at you like lightning, very fast, and if you're not careful, it just may leave you scarred forever."

Red's words echoed in her mind once more.

"_Love comes at you when you least expect it to, like a freight train... You find that it happens when you stop looking,_" No. This was ridiculous. She did _not_ love Miley Stewart. _Oliver_ loved Miley. And Miley... well, she liked Oliver, that much was obvious, and Miley was straight. It was just not meant to be, thats it.

"Lils, if you're finished playing War of the Soul, could ya leave? I gotta finish this,"Max said, moving back into brother-mode. Lily barely heard him, but did as he bid, either way, leaving his room and walking, back downstairs instead of to her room and she walked back out of the house, leaving Ernie in the driveway, she walked down to the beach, removing her sandals as she did, walking along the sand barefoot. Her mind a battlefield, very dangerous territory, her heart, in pieces, but not from breaking, just, being unsure, splintered, painful. So terribly painful.

_How could I let this happen? How could I fall in love with a girl I hardly even know._

_**You're a gay slut, I told you that.**_

_You just cant leave me alone can you?_

_**Hey, I'm YOU! Remember, blondie?**_

_Just go away._

_**No can do, toots, not til your mind is back together again.**_

"GO AWAY!!"she screamed out toward the ocean.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you owned the beach,"came a soft voice. Lily turned, coming face to face with noneother than Saint Sarah herself. She had been the every bit the typical Vegetarian Animal Rights Activist in school who was always getting picked on for being different and trying to stand up for what she believed in. Lily had never made fun of her, but she'd never bothered to be best friends with her either. The only time Lily ever interracted with Sarah was during the GSA meetings in school that she could only force Oliver to once, before he refused to come back after one of the boys hit on him. But Gay Straight Alliances dont last long when you cant always tell who's gay and who's the latter.

"Sarah,"Lily said, dumbly.

"Hey Lily,"Sarah smiled, sitting in a pair of cordoroy brown pants and a light blue hooded shirt, glasses perched up on her nose, her hair pulled back into a braid. "I'm surprised you remember my name."

"We haven't been out of High school that long,"Lily quipped. Sarah grinned.

"Guess not, then again, with all the charity work and Peace Corps missions I've been doing since graduation, I've lost track of time... care to sit down and talk about it?"Sarah asked, patting the sand beside her. Lily raised an eyebrow,

"Talk about what?"

"The reason you're screaming at the world to go away,"Sarah replied, sarcastic and witty. Lily couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she plopped down in the sand beside Sarah and looked out at the ocean.

"Well what about you? Why're you here?"Lily pried.

"I was waiting for someone, but they never showed,"Sarah replied, simply. Lily's eyebrow rose.

"You sure? I mean I dont want to scare 'em off, I'll just-"

"They're five hours late,"Sarah smirked. Lily's eyebrow fell.

"And you've just sat here?"

"It's peaceful here, not a lotta people walk around this area in particular, so I've mostly had time to just sit and think to myself,"Sarah smiled, looking out at the ocean, one wave curling up after another.

"Whatever floats your boat,"Lily sighed.

"So who is she?"Sarah asked.

"Who's who?"Lily asked, slightly stunned.

"The reason you're here, instead of out having fun with Oliver Oken,"Sarah said, softly. Lily shrugged.

"What makes you think that its got anything to do with a girl? It could just be my life at school,"Lily said, honestly.

"Yes, but I know its a girl, you have that same look you had after Amber publically announced you two were over in the middle of the cafeteria,"Sarah said, confident.

"What're you, some sort of stalker?"Lily fumbled with a string on her jacket.

"No, I just observe people, its somewhat of a trait I picked up from my Dad, and its rather fascinating, learning how to read people, know whats on their minds, it helps when you cant trust anyone because people lie all the time,"Sarah said. Lily smiled softly at this and watched Sarah from the corner of her eye.

"Her name is Miley... and the problem is... I've only known her a week, but I'm falling for her,"Lily said, quietly.

"Have you told her?"Sarah asked.

"What? No... I dont wanna creep her out,"Lily snipped. Sarah sighed.

"People judge too quickly nowadays, its sad.. love is something that nobody understands, we all want to... but it happens, fast.. slow, and you find that people are more cruel to those who love, than to those who are just like them,"Sarah whispered.

"What?"Lily was confused.. almost.

"What I mean is... like for instance, you're gay... and you know how there are people out there who bash people like you, even bisexuals, like myself, and all because we aren't afraid of loving someone outside of our gender, or race, but if you notice, when you love somebody, people are more cruel to you than they are if you're just friends or acquaintances.. because love opens you up, not just to the feelings and experiences you learn about yourself and your partner... but to the emotions and fears and hatred around you,"Sarah explained.

"You _do_ think too much,"Lily smirked after a moment of silence. Sarah smiled,

"It's a gift and a curse, so why havent you told this Miley how you feel?"

"Well for one, I just figured it out myself, two, she's straight, three... she's Oliver's girlfriend,"Sarah seemed to light up at this.

"Your best friend's girlfriend... yup, I could deffinitely see that disaster coming, Oliver has good taste,"Sarah grinned. Lily shook her head. Sarah was very deep, and very centered, so self-confident and sure, she wished she could be like that, but she could hardly tolerate sitting quietly inside a classroom, let alone, sitting down all day just watching people watch themselves.

"You got any bright ideas then?"Lily asked, curious to hear an answer from Sarah.

"Nope,"Sarah replied. Lily's smile fell.

"Well in that case, why'd you bother asking me what was the matter?" Sarah laughed.

"Lily.. I cant _tell _you what to do, you have to let your heart decide... nobody can force you to do anything, and if you really think that the options are slim to none, I cant say, you best go tell her you love her and sweep her off of her feet, it has to be you, _all_ you... secondly, you cant tell me that you dont feel better, getting all of it sort of off of your chest?"Sarah replied with a smirk. Lily blinked, she breathed in and seemed to almost physically feel the weight that had held her down, somewhat lifted, as if Sarah now helped carry her burden. Lily smiled.

"You're right, thanks,"she answered. Sarah smiled,

"Thirdly... I just really needed to hear someone else's voice than just my own,"Lily frowned at Sarah's words, she almost wished the person who'd decided to come visit her would show, so she could give them a piece of her mind for standing her up.

"I'm sorry,"Lily said. Sarah shrugged,

"Dont worry, I'm quite used to it, I know what people say about me, I'm interesting one moment, and then the next I'm like a science experiment, and my tests always wind up being a big failure,"she kept her voice level, but Lily could almost feel a piece of Sarah, as if she somewhat understood exactly what she meant, and they connected.

The continuing silence was shattered at the sound of her phone screaming _Thank God I'm A Country Boy_.

"Sup, Ollie?"she answered.

"_Hey, Destiny is a bit hungry from earlier, we were thinking about going to dinner and maybe a movie? I know you have to leave tommorow afternoon, I thought I'd invite you so we could just spend one last round together before Christmas?_"Oliver asked. Lily looked out at the waves and sighed. She'd just gotten over her burden, somewhat, now was she willing to take it back on.

"I dunno, Ollie-"

"_C'mon please? It'll be fun, Destiny's been wanting to see Across The Universe, its a musicale!_"Oliver began to use his bargaining chips. Lily rolled her eyes and smirked,

"Fine, pick me up at my place."

"_Cool, be there in about half an hour, bye!_"

"Bye-"the line clicked dead. She turned and was going to say goodbye, but stopped herself short, her mind clicking. "Hey, you got any plans for this evening?" Sarah looked to her, her green eyes curious behind her glasses. Lily smiled. _Maybe I wont have to worry about my problem much longer_.

* * *

**AN:** Hey everyone!! Sorry once again for lack of the Liley but I PROMISE that it is coming, so just keep a lookout, I'm gonna see how far I can drag this story along, and I hope to keep everyone with me and hooked, so dont lose faith, just gimme some time and chapters and we'll see the good stuff! Meanwhile, keep reviewing and lemme know what you think!


	7. The Date

****

Disclaimer still stands!!

--x--

**7.**

Lily and Sarah waited on her back porch for Oliver to pull up, in the meantime, just chatting about nothing and making sure Sarah understood not to say anything about their earlier conversation around Oliver or Miley. Headlights showed up on the street a few minutes before the roaring of the V6 engine rumbled low as Oliver pulled up, Miley riding shotgun. Lily stood, as did Sarah and they walked toward the mustang where Lily saw the shock rise in Oliver's face at the sight of Saint Sarah.

"Sarah! Wow, this is a surprise, Lil, you didn't tell me you had someone, just move that stuff outta the way so you can sit,"Oliver said, trying to grab a few clothes that had sat in the seat as Lily and Sarah climbed in. Lily glanced at Miley and saw the brief confusion, and also, a bit of surprise. Lily ignored it however, it wasn't like she was trying to compete.

"Sarah, you remember Ollie, and this is his girlfriend Miley,"Lily introduced.

"Destiny, actually,"Oliver corrected. Lily saw the flash of hurt on Miley's face, but did not correct him as she slid closer to Sarah and Sarah held out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, er- what _should_ I call you?"

Miley turned and shook her hand with a brief smile as Oliver backed out of the drive and started on the road.

"Miley's fine, its what I prefer,"she said, a bit loud over the wind and the radio that Oliver was currently jamming to. Lily wanted to smack him upside the head for being a doughnut and not hearing Miley's obvious choice of namesake.

"Alright then, nice to meet you,"Sarah smiled. Miley nodded and glanced at Lily. Lily placed her arm along the back of the seat, without thinking that Sarah was there. But Sarah had no objections and leaned back into Lily.

"So, what've you been doing with yourself since graduation, Sarah?"Oliver called out.

"Mostly charity work, I joined the Peace Corps a week after graduation, but I haven't really done much yet, I'm looking to be shipped out to Cambodia here after Christmas to help out with the relief from their recent storm victims, poor dears, I wish I could go sooner but they just dont-"

"That sounds great!"Oliver shouted and turned up the radio. Lily glowered at him through the rearview but he didn't seem to notice as he began singing to Puddle of Mudd. He reached over and held Miley's hand and Lily scowled, but said nothing. Sarah must've noticed this because she reached over her shoulder with her free hand and laced fingers with Lily's hand on her arm. Lily gave her a thankful smile and Sarah winked in understanding. As Lily turned back to the rearview she glanced into two beautiful diamond blue eyes that immediately darted away.

Darkness began to fall as they continued down the road and it grew a little cooler, Sarah had shivered so Lily offered her her leather jacket.

"Thanks, normally I'd never wear leather, but I think tonight will be an exception,"Sarah smiled. Lily shrugged and put her arm back over Sarah's shoulders, now feeling goosebumps rise, she slid closer, just for warmth sake. But as she glanced back again, she could see Miley's reflection, staring hard out of the side of the car, jaw clenched. Lily sat, confused. _Wonder what has her angry... _

_**Get real, Truscott, there is no way she's pissed about you having a date...**_

_I never even thought that! Leave me alone..._

_**Not until you admit you just wanna make her jealous... and its workingggg**_

_Shut uppp..._

_**So stubborn. Really Truscott, could you just friggin announce it to the world? You like her! She obviously likes you! So take Sebastian's advice and KISS THE GIRL!**_

_She doesn't like me! Now zip it before I start drinking..._

_**You're underage..**_

_I have methods, beat it!_

That was the end of the internal debate numero zillion. Suddenly, an old tune perked up on the radio and Lily's eyes widened.

"Holy crap, is that Hannah Montana?!"she called out to Oliver. "Turn it up, Ollie, she rocks!"

"Get real, Lils, not in my car,"Oliver shot out.

"I let you listen to Avenue Q in Ernie!!"she shouted. Oliver went bright red and did her bidding, turning up the tune. The teen popstar who was mostly just a few hit wonders when Lily and Oliver were in middle school had been a huge inspiration to Lily, she loved her music, she'd been very dissappointed when Hannah had given the announcement that her family and school had become of more importance and that she'd be taking a long period of remission with her music. Lily smiled as the lyrics to her favorite Hannah tune played out and she sang along,

"_You're a true friend!_

_You're here til the end!_

_Ya pull me aside when somethin aint right!_

_Cover me now and into the night!_

_Til its alright again,_

_You're a true friend!_"

She laughed as Sarah sang along, a little off-key, but still great. As the song died off, Oliver turned the station down.

"I cant believe they played that, Hannah's been dead to the music world for what? Nearly eight years?"

"And she STILL rocks my socks!"Lily stuck out her tongue as Oliver rolled his eyes. She noticed from the corner of her own eyes that Miley was practically glowing with pride, _wonder what turned her attitude around?_

"I dont see how you could listen to that music, Lils, honestly,"Oliver said. Lily didn't pay attention though, as she noticed Miley's smile fall somewhat and look dejected. Lily blinked. What the hell? Oliver kissed Miley's knuckles and let her hand go to shift gears as they neared the restaurant.

--x--

"Hannah was a very great singer,"Sarah continued the conversation as they took their seats at the pizza parlor. "Naturally, almost every girl in our school was a huge fan of her while she was around."

"Yeah, I remember Amber laughing when she found the old Hannah poster in my closet,"Lily smirked, holding up her menu. "I wonder whatever happened though, she had left the music biz, but even after stars stop doing their thing, paparazzi never leave them alone... wonder how she managed to escape their beady cameras."

"Maybe she just left the country,"Miley piped in, it was practically the first time she'd said anything since she introduced herself to Sarah.

"Or maybe she fell off the planet, doing us a favor, should have taken her records with her,"Oliver said, ordering the drinks. Miley frowned, as did Lily and Sarah.

"Well how about that then, Ollie, when you finish your internship, you should become paparrazzi, seeing how all they manage to do is trash stars lives, you'd be great at it,"Lily retorted, somewhat defensive. Miley smiled at her, and Sarah giggled. Oliver put on a fake cheerful face.

"Ha, ha, Lils, thanks but no thanks, I have a wonderful job waiting up for me with National Geographic once I finish up at Canon studios,"he answered. Lily stirred her soda with the straw and watched the ice twist around in her cup lazily as she tried to decide on what to get to eat. Silence ensued for a bit until Sarah brought up Oliver's job offer with the magazine and they began speaking on terms of bringing the cameras over to a place that needs to be recognized... like Cambodia. Lily smirked as Oliver and Sarah went into it about human rights and sacreligion, and recalled the time they'd been partnered together for a science experiment in their sophomore year and Sarah had practically wrestled Oliver to the ground over the whole fish-fight with different nations and all the world.

"What're you thinking about?"Miley's voice interrupted Lily's slight flashback and she blinked, looking over to see Miley staring curiously.

"Huh?"

"I asked what you were thinking about... you were smiling, was it a happy memory?"Miley asked.

"Eh.."Lily shrugged. "Just this one time in science..."she dove into the whole story about the nations they created and how Sarah creamed Oliver with a tuna. Oliver argued how he let her win because he was fair to women, Lily began faking coughs and saying "bullshit" between them, making Miley laugh. Sarah was giggling, remembering fondly of how she had shoved a salmon down Oliver's pants. Their orders arrived and they ate while continuing to discuss older memories.

Lily noticed Miley and Sarah talk and took Sarah's initiative and began to grow silent, taking a chance to see through anothers perspective and observed, the way Miley moved, the way her lips formed perfect shapes as she spoke about her jobs, the way her blue eyes became almost translucent as they glazed over with memories, the way her entire body perked up when she became happy, the way her ears seemed to fall just a bit when she frowned, her nose scrunching when she laughed, the way she'd bite her bottom lip while pondering and how she ran her tongue along those pearly whites when she was deep in thought, she noticed how Miley also played with her mother's cross whenever she was nervous or fumbling with an answer.

Before she knew it, dinner was over and she'd managed to dig through half of her meal, she had a box to carry the rest of it as they made way across to the movie theatre. Lily bought Sarah's ticket, out of respect, they'd all paid for their own meals, with the exception of Oliver paying for Miley's. Sarah and Miley headed into the theatre while Lily and Oliver played snack bar.

"So how'd you manage to get Sarah along for the ride? Not that I mind... but she seems a bit different than most of the girls you go after,"Oliver started as they moved through the line.

"First of all, she isn't my date, I just ran into her along the beach and she helped me sort through some stuff, you called and I invited her, seemed rude not to, I mean, we never talked much in High school, now I'm wondering why we didn't... she's real nice, and second, I dont _have_ a type,"Lily responded. Oliver shrugged,

"Eh, I always thought you were more into brunettes, what with your crushes on Amber, and then before that, Jessica Erikson and Jane White, even your boy crush, that Matt guy, he had brown hair-"

"His name was Aidan, and he had black hair,"Lily glared. "I dont have a thing for brunettes."

_Bullshit._

"Bullshit,"Oliver and her conscience played. Lily bared her teeth, scowling.

After grabbing popcorn, soda and the sour worms, Lily and Oliver made their way to the theatre where the previews had begun. Miley and Sarah had found seats in the very back.

"Makeout corner, yeehaw,"Oliver grinned, taking his seat on Miley's right, Lily sat on her left, inbetween her and Sarah, handing her her drink. Oliver passed the popcorn to Miley and Lily dug into her sour worms.

"Makeout corner? C'mon Oliver, this isn't High school,"Sarah chimed.

"Pfft,"Oliver shot a look.

"You two makeout, there'll be some snacks flying,"Lily warned Oliver.

"Dont worry, I dont like making out in public places,"Miley smirked at Oliver, who pouted. Naturally Lily would find the situation hilarious but, at the same time, she still felt that slight jealousy flare up. She felt Sarah's hand on her arm and she turned to her.

"Just try to enjoy yourself, if you cant do anything about it, dont change it,"she whispered. Lily gave a weak smile. She really was happy that Sarah had tagged along and played her date, even though it wasn't a date...she shook her head. Was it? No. Sarah was just a friend, a great friend who was helping her get through her last night at home. Boy would she have some stories to write for her Creative Writing class.

_I can just see the look on Gabe's face when he finds that I've got secrets, he'll be over me like a hound in heat,_Lily smirked. The movie began, the lights dimmed and silence swept over the theatre.

It was hard to understand at first, seeing that Lily knew nothing about the movie from before, but she _did_ know the Beatles, and their entire soundtrack and knew all the words, and by time they introduced Prudence singing I Want To Hold Your Hand, Lily was captivated by the gorgeous music being twisted into a romantic drama. They got to the scenes with the riots starting and the blacks of Detroit being shot with the funeral of Lucy's dead Army boyfriend, when, for the first time since the movie began, Lily found herself drawn back to Miley's world by the feeling of Miley's hand grabbing her own, from the corner of her eye, she saw tears flooding Miley's vision as the little boy rang out in chorus' of Let It Be and the church grouped together, making it beautiful as the funerals went on and the U.S. Flag was folded and handed to the boyfriend's mother and the little boy in the casket was laying there, peaceful. Lily found both her hands being taken up by the two women on her sides, both with tears in their eyes, but Lily couldn't help but notice how, unlike her left hand, holding Sarah's, didn't seem to tingle with warmth like the feeling of Miley's in her right hand, even though Sarah's was still soft and very nice to lace fingers with, _comfortable_.

Lily couldn't help but sing along to most of the songs, but also had a bit of confusion along the way, however, the story itself enraptured her, making her feel as if Love could possibly be seen from Across the universe, and she thought of the character JoJo and his words he spoke to Jude.

"_Music's the only thing that makes sense anymore... you play it loud enough, it keeps the demons at bay_." Oh, so true. She had to remember to write that down.

"Poor Prudence, I was rooting for her to get Sadie,"Sarah smiled as they exited the theatre.

"Prudence... that was the singer, right?"asked Oliver, who didn't really watch any of the movie, just ate popcorn and listened to his iPod in his ear not facing Miley.

"No, she was the asian one, the lesbian,"Lily answered, sarcastic.

"Actually, she was bi, she said she slept with Jude..."Sarah recalled.

"And Max,"Miley finished.

"Oh man, Max... I bet he would have loved the music, I have to buy that soundtrack and make him listen to it,"Lily said, remembering her brother.

"You leave tommorow, dont you? To go back to school?"Sarah asked.

"Yeah... I might get it for him for Christmas or something, I'll be back home,"Lily shrugged, hopping into the backseat.

"Actually, Lils, we wanted to talk to you about that..."Oliver said.

"What?"

Miley buckled in and twisted in her seat as Oliver began to drive them back home.

"Well, you see, the holidays, like I mentioned before are big for my family... Oliver only got a chance to bring me out here if he swore to stay with us for Christmas in Tennessee.."Miley answered.

"Okay...,"Lily said, unaware.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind coming, too, Lils, I mean, it'd be a shot for you to see the countryside, its really wonderful, Sarah I'd invite you, too but you'll be halfway around the world, maybe Max would be able to make it?"Oliver asked.

"Whoa, first, are you sure? I mean, you know holidays are big for us too, its just Max and mom and me,"Lily shot in.

"Well you're all welcome, Lily, houses in Tennessee are a lot bigger than the ones here, though I _have_ seen pretty big houses, and there is plenty of room for you and your mom and brother,"Miley said.

"I just thought it'd be nice, Lil, I mean, I'd hate to have to miss seein you on Christmas,"Oliver said.

"Me too, I really enjoy your company, Lily,"Miley smiled. Lily felt her heart flutter. "But you dont have to go, if you dont want, if you do change your mind, just let Oliver know, we'll pay for airfare or gas money if you decide to drive."

"Eh, I get lost just trying to get to school, I doubt I'd drive,"Lily chuckled.

"Well, promise you'll think about it?"Oliver asked. Lily saw Miley look at her through the rearview, her blue eyes shining with hope and friendship. Lily smiled.

"Sure, I'll think about it."

--x--

Lily got off at Sarah's place, realizing that it wasn't far from her own, and walked Sarah upto her front door. Sarah smiled.

"I really had fun tonight, Lily, its been good catching up,"Sarah started.

"Yeah, it has... and thank you, for.. well, everything,"Lily smiled.

"Everything? Or are you saying that because you cant figure out what I did?"Sarah asked, knowingly. Lily chuckled.

"Did I tell you you know too much?"she asked, hands in her pockets. Sarah smiled and stepped closer.

"Oh, you have no idea, Lily Truscott,"she whispered, and leaned up, pressing her lips to Lily's in a hot kiss.

* * *

**AN:** w00t! another chapter down! and I'm past my seven chapter limit now, with still more to go, so, lemme hear them reviews!! tell me what you think!


	8. Photographic Memory

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

--x--

**8.**

Lily awoke to the first rays of sun shining in through the slight opened blinds of a bright bay window. Wait...bay window? She blinked, her head fuzzy, she lifted her face from the pillow to see from both eyes and noticed that she was in a room that wasn't hers, it was dark blue in color, with white shelves along the walls with plenty of books, and a few posters campaigning Darfur and other charity events, everything was neat and orderly, with the exception of clothes from the night previous being tossed onto the floor. Lily rolled over, carefully, and nearly yelped at the sight of Sarah sleeping beside her, on her stomach, nothing on her body but the sheets wrapped around her torso.

_Was I drunk last night? I dont remember coming inside._

_**Thats because you were horny and lust-challenged.**_

_Shut up, the last thing I need now is your smart-ass comments._

_**You brought it all upon yourself, Princess, now get movin before she wakes up, you have to drive back to campus later!**_

_Campus?... Shit! School!_

She reached for her underwear and clothes and scrambled from the room quietly, after leaving a small note telling her thank you and goodbye. As she dressed in Sarah's bathroom, memories flooded back to the heated night, Sarah was certainly _nowhere_ near Sainthood, and she knew she would never live this one down if Oliver found out. She made sure she had her keys ready, her Mom would probably be either asleep or at the office and Max... well, he'd ask where she'd been and she'd tell him to screw off.

As she rounded to take the backdoor, she froze. Oliver was sitting on her back porch, a knowing grin on his face, a package in one hand and a cardboard cup of coffee in the other.

"Have fun last night?"Oliver asked.

"Dont know, I fell asleep, I've just been out jogging-"

"Save the bullshit, Lils, I'm allergic... your bro told me you never came home, and judging by the hickey on your neck and the way your limping, I'd say Sarah rocked your world last night,"Oliver winked, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Go to Hell, Oken,"she grumbled and tried to shove past. "What're you doing up here anyway? Where's Miley?"

"Destiny's at home, still sleeping, I got up around three with a sudden urge to develop film, so I brought you these,"he said, smiling as he handed her the envelope. Lily accepted it,

"What are they?"

"Just open them when you get a chance, there snaps I took from this week, of you and me and Destiny-"

"Oliver, about Miley-"

"She's wonderful, isn't she?"he asked, a glassy look in his eyes. Lily sighed, frowning.

"Yeah.. great, listen I really need to get upstairs and pack, so-"

"Oh, right,"Oliver leaned over and hugged Lily. "I really do hope you decide to come to Tennessee, you'd love it out there, plenty of hot chicks, who love wearing Daisy Dukes." Lily rose an eyebrow in confusion, Oliver chuckled. "Nevermind, just have a safe trip and let me know if you decide to come out there, I'll pay for everything, just bring yourself."

"I'll think about it, now beat it,"she laughed and Oliver pretended to walk away like a pup with his tail between his legs. She laughed again.

"Love you, Ollie,"

"Love you, too, Lilypad!"he yelled.

She went upstairs, thankful to see her mom had left and would come home for lunch to say goodbye. However, like with Oliver, she was also unlucky escaping Max's torture.

"Someone got lucky,"Max gave a wolf-whistle when he woke up to see his sister walking out of the shower to her room in a towel.

"Max! Go away you perv!"she took her washcloth and slapped him with it. Max laughed.

"So, who was it? Oliver didn't mention any names,"Max gave her a cocky grin and a look that told her she wasn't getting out of this conversation, she groaned.

Changing behind her screen, she continued to put off Max's pleas.

"Do I know her at all?"he asked.

"It was Sarah! Alright!?"she snapped, beginning to grab clothes and toss them into her bag.

"Sarah.. wait.. not _Saint_ Sarah, the one who's always going door to door collecting money for the poor?!"he asked in a sing-song-ish voice. Lily glared. Max howled with laughter. "Oh my GOD! You got it on with Virgin Mary's practical daughter."

"You're an idiot, Max, now would you please leave me alone? I've gotta get this crap done so I can get on the road,"she said, packing away her toiletries and extra CD's.

"Fine, I'll let it slide, but damn..."he grinned cheekily. "Was she any good?"

"MAX!"she yelled. He raised his arms up in defense, she threw her towel at his face. He caught it laughing.

She finished up packing her things and tossing them into Ernie when her mom pulled up for lunch.

"I just hate the fact I didn't spend much time with you, honey,"Heather Truscott went on about being a bad mother as Max made them all his famous chicken pasta.

"Mom, relax, I'll be back home in a couple weeks for Winter Break, it'll be fine,"Lily said.

"Hey, Oliver mentioned inviting us to Tennessee, Mom, maybe all of us could go out there for Lil's break instead of hangin around Malibu,"Lily shot daggers at Max with her eyes, but he still stood, grinning like a possum. Lily smiled inwardly at the phrase she'd learned from Miley.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Max, but I'm sure that Miley's family would just love to have Oliver, I mean, we're only acquaintances,"Heather went on.

"Exactly, point settled, are you done yet?"Lily piped up.

"I just figured it'd be nice to be around a place that has a REAL Christmas feel to it,"Max said, sullenly. "Where snow falls and they have real Christmas trees, not the fake ones." Lily was beginning to see red as she knew Max was playing his mothers guilt-trip cards.

"Honey, you know we haven't had a real tree since-"

"Since Dad, I know, but I just figured it'd be a nice change, it being Lil's first year in college, and my getting a promotion at work- "

"You got a promotion?! Oh sweetie thats wonderful!"Heather beamed. Lily growled. "I'm sure we could always persuade Oliver to allow us to travel to Tennessee for that-"

"What?!"Lily gaped. "Mom! You cant be serious! We barely know Miley's family, and you want to stay with them!?"

"Whats the matter? I thought you and Miley were getting along?"Heather asked, curious. Max was smirking at her over the stove and Lily bared her teeth.

"We are.. but still, I just think its rude-"

"It isn't rude when you've been invited... more or less, it IS rude to not show up after an invite,"Max handed down his royal flush and Lily knew she couldn't win as Heather agreed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Settled then, Lily you can call Oliver and tell him, and we'll start making plans, I'll have to ask Janice for the specific dates so-"

As Heather went on drawing out plans, Lily could barely control the urge to smack Max for being such a prude. She told Oliver she'd think about it, but truthfully, she had already decided deep down not to bother, now she had no choice. She finished up her lunch and headed upstairs, dialling up Oliver. It rang a few times, surprisingly, he didn't answer.

"_Hey, it's Oliver, leave it... BEEP,_"

"Hey Oliver, it's Lily... well, Max was a doofus, and so now Mom has all these ideas... and, ugh, just to say it, we're all coming out to Tennessee for the holiday, so get three tickets and just call my mom with the info because she needs to have it to get out of work, so does Max, I'll just see you in a couple weeks, bye." She hung up, frustrated.

She threw herself back onto her matress and sat up slightly, confused when her head hit something other than the comforter. She looked and noticed it was the small parcel that Oliver had given her earlier. She grabbed the envelope and sat Indian style on the bed, tearing the seal and opening up the nice-sized stack of photos. She pulled it out and the first one she noticed was one of herself, Oliver and Miley, all in Oliver's car the night they drove up to Hollywood, the sun was beginning to set, giving them all a nice orange glow, Lily was set in the center, from the back of the car, leaning forward to be in the shot between Oliver and Miley, all of them grinning.

Lily smiled and began flipping through the photos, one after the other of shots that she'd seen Oliver take, and then some she didn't. She stopped when she reached one that completely threw her off, it was from the picnic, and the shot was of Lily and Miley, shortly after they'd finished the picnic, they all had just wondered around, talking, laughing and playing. Lily remembered getting worn out and sitting up against the willow tree next to the small pond, looking up into the leaves and watching the sun's rays flow through them as the warm breeze lulled them, she'd fallen asleep against the willow, and hadn't even known that Miley had come over and laid her head in her lap, but apparently she had. Photo Lily sat up against the willow, head lolled off to the side, eyes closed, while Photo Miley's head rested in Lily's lap, eyes also closed, a small smile on both of their faces. Lily's hand had managed to find its way to rest on Miley's waist while Miley's hand rested on Lily's knee and they catnapped together against the willow tree. Strange thing was, Lily had remembered being awoken by Miley, but had no idea she'd slept, not looking at all like she'd just been woken up. Oliver had to have woken Miley and let her walk for a bit before they woke Lily, _Oliver._

_What was he thinking when he took this? _

_**Probably that you were stealing his girl and now he'll never forgive you**_

_Shut up, I know Oliver would never think that, we weren't doing anything wrong! Besides, Miley came to ME! I had no idea.._

_**Slut...**_

_You're no help, leave_.

She didn't have to even tell her conscience twice as her phone began to ring and snapped her from her internal debate.

"Hello?"she didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

"_Yo Lils!_"Lily rolled her eyes. _Great_.

"Whats up, Red?"

"_Listen, I'm in California, but er- I'm stuck, are you on your way back to campus?_"Red's voice was a bit fuzzy, she could hear traffic in the background.

"No.. I dont leave for a couple hours, are you alright? Where are you?"Lily asked, somewhat concerned for her wild roomie. Red giggled,

"_Thats just it, I dont know... can you come get me? _"

"Red, I really-"

"_Please?_"Red's voice suddenly sounded upset, almost lonely. Lily sighed.

"Look around, you see anything that may stand out to help me find you?"

--x--

Two and a half hours and several wasted phone calls later, Lily finally saw Red, sitting in the parking lot of an abandoned restaurant off of the edge of Highway 7, up in San Fransisco, Red was sitting in her old Buick, cigarette in her mouth, shades on, her hair slightly wild. Lily shut Ernie off and knocked on her window. Red jumped, startled and looked up at her window, Red gave a loopy smile,

"Hey!"her cigarette fell and hit her chest, burning her. "Shit!"

"Unlock the door, Red,"Lily called out as Red tried not to get burned. Red finally found her cigarette and opened the door, stumbling to get out, she pulled Lily into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, SO much.. Truscott,"she giggled. "I was like... coming to get food, and my car wouldn't start!"Lily winced as Red pulled away and she caught a whiff of whiskey.

"Have you been drinking!?"Lily asked, angrily.

"Hm?"Red asked, leaning against the Buick, lighting up another cigarette. Lily snatched the cigarette from her. Red's jaw opened.

"Hey-!"

"Is for _horses_, Red!"Lily finished, enraged. "You have NO right to be driving while your intoxicated! You could have been hurt or worse, hurt someone who WASN'T drunk!" Lily's memories flooded back to her father and she blinked rapidly to keep the hurt from stinging in her eyes.

"Pfft, I'm _fine,_ I didn't drink but,"she held up four fingers, then two,"One beer!"

"You're attitude tells me you're lying, now where's your stuff?"Lily asked. Red pointed to her backseat and she opened the door, pulling out the heavy military duffel bag, nearly falling backwards. Lily stopped her,"You know what? Just go, get in my car, its the white Jeep, go,"Lily said, trying to keep her voice level.

"I really 'preciate it, Truscott, you're a _great_ person-"Red whispered to her. Lily backed away.

"Get in the damn car, Red!"she snapped. Red looked at her for a moment, trying to decipher something as Lily grabbed Red's bags and began throwing them into the back of her Jeep. Red continued to stand and watch her, Lily got into the passenger seat to grab something from Red's glovebox when she noticed the fuel gauge was on empty.

"Red, when was the last time you fuelled this thing?"she asked. Recieving no response, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the paperwork, slamming the car door shut and making sure it was locked.

She got into Ernie and put the paperwork in her visor, looking over she noticed Red was still standing there, staring at her.

"What? C'mon, we have to get back to campus!"Lily snapped, aggrivated.

"You're angry at me, aren't you?"Red asked, like a child who'd been scolded. Lily rolled her eyes.

"We dont have time right now, Red, lets just get on the road so we can discuss this when you're _sober_,"Lily emphasized on sober, seeing that her roomie was almost constantly under an influence. Red flinched visibly behind her glasses and walked over and got into Ernie, quietly. Lily did not allow herself to feel guilty for yelling at Red, whom brought up too many painful memories by her lifestyle for Lily to not be angry. She started Ernie up and got them out on the Highway, headed back toward Los Angeles.

Stopping once for gas and a little something to eat, Red said nothing the entire ride back, merely glancing at Lily once or twice, they made it to campus as the sun was beginning to set and Red said nothing as she grabbed her own things and followed Lily upstairs toward their dorm. As soon as Lily tossed her things down, her phone began to ring,

"What?"Lily asked, still a bit angry with herself for being a good person.

"_Whoa... sorry, who pissed in your cornflakes?_"came Oliver's concerned tone.

"Who what?"Lily asked, beginning to open her drawers to unpack, not paying attention to Red, who merely grabbed a spare change of clothes and walked out to get a shower.

"_Figure of speech, you left early, Destiny and I came to see you off and your brother said you'd left already, what happened?_"

"Nothing.. my dumbass roomie got into a bit of trouble and asked for me to come pick her up,"Lily didn't clarify on the drunk driving, she knew Oliver would begin to ask her if she was okay, knowing it was a sensitive subject, she didn't want remorse or pity, she just wanted to get her stuff together so she could get back into the life of school.

"_Sucks, well, anyway, sorry we missed you, I mean, I didn't really, but Destiny did, she wanted to give you something,_"Lily's heart fluttered eagerly at this, but she quelled it.

"What is it?"she asked, curiously.

"_Dunno... she wouldn't say, oh, got your message, we're both so excited, I've already talked to your mom, we'll be getting tickets ready and stuff for when you get home so ya'll can fly out to Tennessee,_"Oliver said.

"Sounds good, Ollie, listen I really need to-"

"_Wait a sec, Destiny wants to talk to you,_"

"Oliver, I dont think-"

"_Lily?_"

_Damnit._

"Hey Miles,"Lily put on a false cheer.

"_Oliver said you'd be leaving this evening, what happened?_"Miley sounded concerned and it caused Lily's stomach to twist into knots.

"Nothing.. my roommate needed some help getting back to campus so I had to take an early leave of absense,"Lily smiled. _She's worried about me_.

"_Oh.. well, I have something for you, but I guess it can wait til Christmas, I'm glad you decided to come, I know you'll love Tennessee,_"Miley gushed. Lily smiled at her child-like tone.

"Yeah, cant wait, anyway, I hate to cut you short, Miles, I got a lotta stuff to do, I just got back and classes start at nine so-"

"_Oh, no... say no more, did you want to talk to Oliver again?_"

"Nah, just tell the doughnut I love him and thanks for the pictures,"Lily smiled.

"_Pictures?_"Miley questioned. Lily frowned, confused.

"Er- yeah, well gotta run, bye Miles."

"_See you soon, Lily Truscott,_"Miley joked and Lily smiled as the line went dead. _She worried about me AND she has a gift for me. Crap, I need to get something for her for Christmas...then again, I have a couple weeks, dont rush it._

She finished unpacking and as she did, she found the stack of photos once more, pulling out the one of herself and Miley, she looked over to the framed photo of herself and Oliver, and decided against putting this one in its place. She would put it in her visor in Ernie tommorow, she pulled out the old photograph of herself and Oliver and tacked it to the back of her corkboard at her workdesk with her other photos and placed the photo of herself, Oliver and Miley at the beach in the frame instead. Oliver and Lily were both soaked from surfing, Oliver sat in the center, his one arm wrapped around a dry Miley, while the other snapped the photo Lily leaning in from the side, hugging Oliver with a grin. Lily smiled and placed the frame on her bedside table before she set her alarm on her phone again and grabbed some pajamas, deciding she'd shower tommorow and crawled into bed. Red didn't return until after Lily had fallen asleep.

* * *

**AN:** I know, I know, poor Red, well, I dunno, I may go into a bit of depth why she acts the way she does, but I'm not sure, ya'll tell me what you think... I love your ideas and I love hearing reviews!! So keep em comin!


	9. Surprises

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN:** Hey guys! just wanted to say thanks again for making this my greatest story by far!! Here's chapter 9!

--x--

**9.**

The first day back from classes could not have dragged by any slower, Lily thought as she finished her final class, it was now four as she rushed toward work, clutching her bag as she tried to put her books in them without falling face first, she jumped over the railing and onto the sidewalk as she pushed past ongoing students, thankful to be freed from class so they could go back to the dorms and get drunk. Lily entered Java with a few minutes to spare as she punched in and pulled her apron on, thankfully, the first day back, the cafe wasn't busy.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence,"Gabe smiled as he tossed Lily her apron and she caught it, tossing her bag into the corner after grabbing her contacts.

"Hey Gabe,"she gave him a small smile.

"How was Thanksgiving, dont worry bout goin out there honey, I've had a total of uno customer,"he held up his index finger,"since I arrived at noon, everyone has just been popping in for books, reading and leaving, so spill!"he smiled.

Lily grinned,

"If you wanted to know why didn't you just call? You have my cell."

"I was busy, besides I didn't hear _my_ phone go off at all,"Gabe retorted with a grin. "Someone must have gotten lucky,"he touched her neck and she nudged him away, pulling up her collar to hide the embarrassing mark. "Who is she?"

"Just a girl I knew in High school, one-nighter, never again,"Lily said firmly, ending the discussion. Gabe shrugged and crunched on a lemon biscotti. Lily set about cleaning up, ignoring Gabe's hard stares.

"You have this glow about you, ya know,"Gabe smirked as Lily wiped down the counter three hours later after they had gotten some customers. Lily paused, but did not look up, then continued to wipe. "You met someone,"Gabe said, quietly.

"What?"Lily said, tossing the rag into the bucket and beginning to set up for the next day.

"You _did_ meet someone! Was it the one-nighter?? Ooh, please tell me!"Gabe clapped, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Lily rolled her eyes and scowled.

"You're such a fem, Gabe, I didn't _meet _anyone, Oliver came home with his new beau and we hung out, I saw Sarah, the one-nighter, we slept together then I had to leave early yesterday to pick up my drunken roomie and take her to school with me,"Lily rushed out.

"Fine, be a tease, but you met someone, I can see that shine in your eyes, she must be special,"Gabe smiled.

"I told you, I met nobody,"Lily growled, bitterly.

"Uh huh, so, who's the new beau? Oliver's that is,"he pointed out. Lily narrowed her eyes with a scowl but answered simply,

"Actually, I discovered that Oliver's girlfriend is Miley."

"Whoa... back up!"Gabe's eyes went round, and he smiled from ear to ear. "Miley? The hottie with the accent that came into the bookstore a couple weeks back? Checked you out at the counter?!"

"She did _not_ check me out, and yes, one in the same, her name is Destiny Stewart, but she prefers Miley,"Lily said, almost affectionately.

"Oh, Hell, girlfriend you got it _bad_... Destiny eh? Suits her, then again, it suits the situation,"he winked.

"What situation?"Lily snapped, cleaning up another messy table. Gabe followed her.

"The _situation_ IS Destiny, _your_ destiny, matter of fact, if you dont think its fate that you two were supposed to meet than I'll kiss your ass,"Gabe said, proudly.

"Well lemme bend over,"Lily smirked, bending to wipe the table. Gabe scoffed.

"Lily! C'mon, tell me you dont believe that there may be something between you? She's _right_ there!"

"She's _Oliver's_ girlfriend, off-limits! And very straight, so let it go, Gabe, she's not the one,"Lily argued.

_**Bullshit.**_

_Zip it, now._

"You are SO stubborn... besides, anyone can change teams,"he grinned.

"Only if you're a fool... there is no such thing as happy endings, this is real life, Gabe, not some Disney Channel movie,"Lily sighed. Gabe shook his head.

"It's fate, and it happens everyday,"he whispered, stealing her rag.

"You're too into the Greek mythology, Gabe... or maybe you just watch Xena too much,"Gabe shrugged.

"That Ares is one enormous hunk, Xena didn't know what she was missing, shame he's dead, I'd've given him a run for his power,"he winked saucily at Lily and she only snorted.

--x--

Lily got upstairs around ten, still trying to shuffle through her books, she'd managed to get her Ancient Literature homework done, along with Shakespeare and Speech, now she was juggling to get her Creative Writing essay finished so she could type it up and email it to her teacher. When she got in, she noticed Red sitting indian-style on her bed, hunched over some texts, Lily blinked.

"You're doing schoolwork?"Lily asked. Red looked up as Lily set her things down and pulled out her books, shedding her jacket and scarf over her chair.

"A package arrived for you, I put it on your bed,"Red answered. Lily looked to Red, about to ask, but Red had buried herself back into the books. Lily then walked over and picked up the light parcel laying on her pillow and knitted her eyebrows in confusion, the address to her was in a scrawl unfamiliar to her mothers or to Max's or Oliver's as well. She tore the seal and a letter fell out along with an 8x10 photo, she picked up the photo and noticed it was of none other than Hannah Montana, written in black Sharpie in the corner was '_Lily, Glad to know I still have a fan out there, Thanks! Hannah Montana_'. Her jaw dropped, how on Earth? She unfolded the letter and noticed it was from Miley.

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry I just couldn't wait for Christmas, I really hope you like the photo._

_I used to be an HM fan myself, our Dads know each other from the music studios_

_and when I asked if she wouldn't mind signing a picture, she was more than _

_happy to oblige. Sorry its nothing fancy, but I'd hoped you'd like it._

_Hope all is going well at school. See you in a few weeks!_

_Love,_

_Miley_.

Lily smiled and looked at the picture again and back at the letter, she noticed that Miley used the word 'love.' Lily never used that in any letter or note, she just simply signed her name. _She probably just means it as a friendly endearment, get over yourself_.

_**You know, it wouldn't hurt to just try and be confident about the chance she MAY like you as more than a friend.**_

_And it would be easier on my heart if I didn't lead it into pipe dreams that fairytales exist, so stuff it!_

Lily shook her head and smiled, she taped the photo up against the wall over the bed before she dialled Oliver up.

"_Smokin Oken, speaking,_"Oliver answered.

"Hey Ollie, is Miley around?"she asked, hardly able to contain her smile.

"_Gee, I see how it is,_"he joked. "_Yeah, she's here, hold on._"

A moment or two passed before she heard Miley,

"_Hey Lily! How are you?_" Lily's stomach fluttered and she snapped inwardly for it to hush.

"Great, thanks so much for the photo, that was very thoughtful, I have it hanging over my bed now,"she smiled, glancing at the photo. She could see Miley's smile widen over the phone.

"_You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it, I figured it would be something to bring back good memories, I also sent you a mix of all her songs,_"Lily blinked, she looked in the envelope and turned it upside down, a CD case fell out and she smiled at Miley's scrawl on the CD inside reading _Hannah Montana's Hits_.

"Just noticed that, thank you!"Lily smiled.

"_Again, you're welcome, though now I cant figure out what to get you for Christmas,_"Lily laughed.

"You and me, both, dont worry, though, you've given me enough, I need to focus on what to get you,"Lily said, sincerely.

"_Shucks, you could just bring yourself here for Christmas, that'd be enough... or just a new pack of paints or pencils, I'm really simple to buy for, but dont tell that to Oliver, I enjoy making him sweat,_"Miley shared a laugh with Lily.

"I wont, anyway, I have to finish up my homework, tell Ollie I said g'night, you have one, too,"Lily smiled.

"_I will, night Lily,_"the line clicked dead and Lily snapped her phone shut, hooking it back up to its charger.

"You're a Hannah Montana fan?"Red asked. Lily blinked.

"It speaks,"she smirked.

"Yeah... well, I was thinking about what happened yesterday and I've er- I just wanted to say, I'm sorry,"Red apologized. Lily's eyebrows rose.

"What happened yesterday, Red? Really?" Red sighed and rotated her shoulders, hearing them pop before looking up at Lily sadly.

"I know you dont wanna hear any sob story... but, I was raised around alcohol... both my parents were addicted to the drink, my Dad passed on from it when I was eight, his liver failed... you'd think my mom would have learned, or maybe me, but,"she shrugged. Lily nodded. "So my mom drank, and see, before my dad passed, they were both calm drunks, never would harm anyone, they just drank til they passed out. But Mom, she got angry, became violent, she'd beat the shit out of me and my sister, til one night my sister couldn't take the pain anymore, she slit her wrists in the bathroom upstairs, I found her, I was thirteen,"Red's eyes stung with tears.

"Red-"

"I used to swear, I'd never drink a drop of alcohol, but like mother like daughter... I just became lost, it seemed when I drank, I could drown out my pain, my memories, I didn't have to see my Mother's face, hear her screams... alcohol even wound up giving me the greatest gift... My little one, now that was rough, because I didnt drink a drop while I was pregnant, I swore I'd never ruin my daughters life like my mother had... and now, I just, sometimes see my daughter and I wonder if I'm a good enough parent, I came home and she had been beaten up by some kids at school... _she_ paid the price for having two Moms... two moms that love her and adore her, and I just- I couldnt.."Red began to sob, openly.

Unsure of what else to do, Lily rushed to Red's side and held her, allowing her to cry into her shirt, she rubbed her back.

"I-I-I,"

"Shh, just cry, dont talk, let it go,"Lily soothed, she held Red until the sobs dissolved into sniffles and hiccups died down to soft coughs.

"Sorry,"she wiped her nose on her sleeve. Lily shook her head,

"Dont be, I just... I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday, but I do that when I care.. my dad, he died because of a drunk driver, when I was twelve, he got hit and he didn't make it, the guy who was responsible got nothing but a slap on the wrists, probation and a little time without a license,"Lily blinked rapidly, not wanting the tears to fall, she had to be strong.

"I didn't know- I'm sorry,"Red's voice held much shame, and sorrow.

"Dont be sorry, just improve, Red... you never know what can happen, life is short, I dont want to see you go out there and kill someone innocent, I'm sure that you're daughter wouldn't want you to either,"Lily said. Red nodded and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Lily got up and changed, getting her homework finished. Red did the same before crawling into bed, before she turned off her lamp, she looked over at Lily,

"Truscott,"Lily turned in her chair. Red gave a wry grin,"thank you." Lily smiled.

"Night, Red,"Red turned off her lamp and curled up under the blankets.

Lily finished her homework, but was far from tired, she looked up at the picture of Hannah that Miley'd sent her and smiled again, she couldn't help but think of Miley now everytime she thought of Hannah as she pulled out her CD player and put the mix in. She began slipping tracks until she found the one song that Hannah had lured Lily's heart with and she closed her eyes, laying back on her bed, she listened to the words soothe her like a lullabye.

"_They say that good things take time_

_but really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it_

_Oh, you're one in a million.._

_All this time I was lookin for love_

_trying to make things work _

_I wasn't good enough_

_til I thought I'm through, said I'm done_

_and stumbled into the arms of the one.._"

Lily opened her eyes, her heart racing a mile a minute after the words rang out and she thought immediately of the lyrics reminding her of Miley. Miley was one in a million. _Just not mine_.

_**Yet.**_

* * *

**AN:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the short update, recently I've just been extremely busy and lacking a bit of thought but I promise to make it up to ya'll! Keep reading and leave me some love!! FEED THE BARD


	10. The Perfect Gift

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

--x--

**10.**

Lily was sure her brain would explode... or perhaps fry like a kid hit by lightning. Homeworks, projects, midterms, finals for some classes and gift searching for friends and family on top of work and keeping in contact with everyone so she'd be sure to get things straight, _why did I want to go to college again!?_

It was less than a week before Lily would be heading out to Los Angeles International Airport and flying to Tennessee for a good long month break, and she hadn't managed to get anything done but her daily homework routines and sometimes studying late at the cafe with Gabe as a tutor, although with him studying Ancient History and World Cultures, he wasn't much help at figuring out her English work. Lily had managed to pull enough time on her shifts to purchase her mom a beautiful sapphire necklace, and then Max a set of new guitar strings and a thick book filled with pages of sheet music that were blank for him to write in. She got Oliver a new Nikon camera with two canisters of film from being on sale at RadioShack and all she had left to buy for was Miley, which, for a simple girl, sure was difficult.

_**Bullshit, Truscott, you just wanna blow her mind away with your gift**_

_No, I just wanna make it something nice and memorable, something... thoughtful._

_**Keep telling yourself that**_

_Who asked you anyway? Piss off!_

_**Show off..**_

Lily was, otherwise happy that her conscience seemed to be easy to get rid of as of late, she just wished it would leave her alone more often. She shook her head as she walked along the stores just outside of campus.

"Lily!"surprised by hearing her name called, Lily turned and saw Gabe walking up toward her, his hair down, scarf around his neck, dark brown suede jacket buttoned up, sporting his wire-rimmed glasses.

"A little cold there?"she asked, cockily, walking around in nothing more than a UCLA hoodie and jeans, hair down.

"Hey, I'm from southern Texas, shut it,"he pointed his finger mockingly. "Shopping?"

"Yeah, trying to get one last gift-"

"For me? Oh, how _thoughtful!_"he smiled.

"No, loser, for Miley,"she shoved. He put his hand over his heart, feigning hurt, but smiled and waved it off.

"Well _fine,_ see if I give you your gift then,"he smiled.

"Gabe, you didnt,"she said, rather serious. She had never been one to accept gifts easily, she'd even been defensive about accepting the Hannah Montana things from Miley, but then again, she couldn't argue against a pretty face like that. Gabe brightened up.

"Oh, just you wait, I'll give it to you Thursday after the end of shift, I have to leave around four 'cause I'm driving home,"he said.

"Why not just fly?"Lily asked. Gabe shrugged.

"Too expensive this time of year, the Thanksgiving ticket kinda wiped out my savings, and I'm not about to ask my parents to buy my ticket, I may not come back,"he sighed. "So, shopping for _Miley_."

"Ugh, alright, if you're going to act like that, go back to where you came from,"she pointed behind her as they walked the campus boulevard. Gabe chuckled,

"Touchy, are we? Chillax, Lillian darling, just teasing, now, tell me, any ideas?"

"Actually..."she let the word draw on as she looked at Gabe, who stared back at her with a knowing grin.

"You dont have one?"he stated, rather than asked.

"Not one clue,"Lily sighed, melodramatic.

"Well then, its your gay hubby to the rescue, I s'pose! We gay men are always good for shopping!"he looped his arm through Lily's with a bright smile as they began to skip happily down the street, Lily laughing along the way.

From store to store, Gabe showed her around the nicest places to purchase gifts for women, she'd even bought herself a new pair of converses and a beanie, and saved the last of her money away for Miley.

"No,"Lily said, for about the fiftieth time as Gabe pointed out a lovely cowgirl hat.

"What? She's southern, they wear these things, if they dont, I sure will,"he smiled.

"It's pink, Gabe,"she laughed as he did a twirl then bowed with the pink cowgirl hat on his head. The cashier gave them both a hard glare. Lily chuckled.

"Pink isn't just a color, Lillian, its an _attitude_. And I _rock_ it!"Gabe winked, placing the hat back on the shelf.

"You're not really helping my dilemma, I fly out Friday morning, I go straight to Tennessee, Christmas is _Monday,_ I need to get her something!"

"Well _you_ aren't helping by shoving her into a box and not letting me see her!"Gabe huffed as they walked out of the store together, ignoring the cashier who stared after them.

"I cant let you _see_ her, she's halfway across the country! I've told you, she's a simple person, easy to please-"

"Then why, praytell, are you having so much trouble?"Gabe asked, lifting an eyebrow. Lily sighed,

"Because, I just... dont know what to get her, thats all-,"she averted her gaze. Gabe stared at her for a moment,

"You dont know? Or you think you dont know,"he asked, a grin forming.

"What?"

"You want to give her something thats meaningful... you want her to love your gift when she opens it, sees it, you want her to want it and appreciate it, something that will stand out from everything else that she gets,"Gabe stated.

"Yeah.. so?"Lily asked.

"You _like_ her!"Gabe giggled. Lily glared. "You dont _just _like her, you _like her,_ like her!"

"We've been over this, I do _not_ like her... and even if I did, she isn't available!"

"The heart wants what it wants, sweetheart, and yours wants Miley Stewart,"he grinned, cheekily.

"Gabe,"she whined. He threw up his hands.

"Alright, enough talk... we need the perfect gift, and in order to do that, I need to know more about her, so, lets have coffee- and we'll talk all about her and then, we shop til we drop!"he smiled, looping her arm once more and dragging her off to the nearest parlor.

--x--

"So, to sum it up, she was born and raised in Tennessee, her mother died when she was seven, she still wears her mothers cross, she can sing very well, and loves music, you think she plays guitar because she has callouses on her hand, she's into the whole surfing gig, although she doesn't surf, her birthday's in November, her favorite animal is a dolphin, she loves chocolate and strawberries, walking barefoot, reading, drawing, and painting..."Gabe went through the list. Lily took her last swig of the mocha cappuccino she'd ordered.

"In a nutshell, I know the _perfect_ gift!"Gabe smiled. Lily coughed, swallowing the last of her coffee down the wrong pipe as she heard Gabe say those last words.

"Excuse me?"she sputtered.

"Come along, m'dear, we have a gift to purchase!"he said, putting his money down on the table for them both and grabbing her hand.

He led her back toward the frat houses where his car was parked,

"We have to go off campus,"he explained.

Half an hour later, Gabe parked them in front of the small Things Remembered botique and Lily blinked, she remembered hearing of the place but had never even considered what they did, Gabe opened the door for her with a smile and led her inside, not taking but a moment to look around before he led her to the exact destination of where she would soon find her perfect gift for Miley.

--x--

The plane from Los Angeles to Nashville landed at exactly quarter to one, Eastern Time, Lily noted as she hopped out of her seat and grabbed her large bag, her Mom and Max had arrived a day earlier, due to their schedules conflicting with hers, and would also leave a day earlier, however, they were all here for a good two and a half weeks. _Long enough_, Lily considered, with a considerably light chest now that midterms were over and the semester was done, her homework complete and nothing school or work related to worry about until January, she was free of all guilt.

_Somewhat._ As she headed for her gate, she could see Max, leaning up against the wall, leather jacket on, guitar around his arms, plucking the strings lazily, trying to look cool, her mother pacing around and trying to get a glimpse of who'd gotten off the flight, and also Oliver, sitting in one of the chairs, magazine in his lap, paying no attention to the words, just pictures, looking every bit the cowboy with his plaid shirt and tight jeans and even a pair of boots. Miley was also there, she noticed, as she rounded the corner and saw the beautiful brunette, her hair obviously straightened and pulled back into a messy bun, wearing a cotton navy blue shirt, bringing out the blue in her eyes, jeans and worn brown leather boots. Miley looked up from the magazine in Oliver's lap and was the first to spot Lily, she earned a bright smile.

"Lily!"her mother cried out, happily as Lily began to reach the gate. Max and Oliver both looked up, Max gave her a welcoming grin and slid his six-string around to sling on his back like a bag as the entire group got up to greet her at the gate.

"Lils! God its good to see you!"Oliver beamed, hugging her. "Welcome to Tennessee!"

"Hey sis, nice flight?"Max asked.

"Decent.. I slept most of it,"Lily smirked, Max hated flying, Lily always loved it, it gave her a rush, much like surfing did, that feeling of freedom, being powerless.

"Well, at least we dont have to worry about you being worn out, they were starting supper back at the farm,"Lily was engulfed by a hug from her mother. "Good to see you again, sweetheart, lets get going, Max, take your sisters bag-"

"I've got it, Ma-"

"Here,"Oliver took it from her, she opened her mouth to protest, but her jaw snapped shut when Miley entered her view, smiling brightly. Lily grinned and opened her arms, Miley gratefully stepped into them, giving her a warm, friendly hug.

"Welcome to Nashville, its nothing special, I promise,"Miley winked. Lily kept her arm on the small of Miley's back as they walked on, unintentionally, but Miley didn't complain.

"Be careful, Ollie, ya'll's gifts are in that,"Lily called out as they exited the airport and stepped into the cool, country air. "FUCK!"she yelped as the wind whipped her in the face, it was a hell of a lot colder here than in Malibu.

"Wishing you wore more than just that silly hoodie now, dontcha sis?"Max laughed. Heather smacked him upside the head as Oliver put her bags into the back of a large pick-up truck. Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Who's truck is that?"she asked, noticing the size of the rustic orange Ford F250.

"Mine,"Miley answered with a grin. Lily's eyebrows raised. Miley laughed.

"It's my dads, but I drive it around more than he does, c'mon,"Miley seperated from Lily and grabbed her hand, leading them over to the truck.

As she did so, Lily's hand felt the familiar warmth and softness shoot tingles up her arm, before she knew it however, the warmth was gone as Lily climbed into the backseat and Miley into the passengers, Oliver was driving.

"You think you can drive this thing, Ollie?"Lily teased.

"Strap in, ladies, its gonna be a bumpy ride,"Oliver smirked.

"In other words, put your head between your knees and kiss your ass goodbye,"Max muttered, playing with one of his random guitar picks, Lily snorted and Heather smacked his arm. Oliver glared half-heartedly at him through the rearview before putting the truck in drive and taking off. Oliver hadn't lied when he said that you could deffinitely speed like a bat out of Hell in the roads of Tennessee, though the original speedlimits here were around 65-70mph, much faster than the usual 45-50 limits in Malibu. Then again, there were actresses that enjoyed getting DUI's and causing the roads of California to be unsafe that everyone else had them to thank for the slower speed limits.

"I know I've only been here about ten minutes or so, but, where is everything?"Lily asked, staring out the windows where there seemed to be a building once every ten to fifteen miles, and maybe a passerby or another car would come around. Miley smiled at her,

"You wont see much out here, trust me."

"Wait til you see their house, Lils, its enormous, and the yard, I thought we had it bad trying to cut ours growing up,"Max said.

"So I take it you wont have a problem cutting it anymore, then Maxwell?"Heather boasted. Everyone in the car stifled their laughter at this. Max went silent the rest of the ride.

--x--

An hour and a half later, they arrived at the Stewart home in Franklin, Tennessee. Lily's eyes bulged as she took in the twenty-two acres of farmland, the horses running around in the fenced off area around the side of the house. Chickens were out and about, a few cars... no, trucks, were sitting in the drive and along the side, the house itself, was nothing short of amazing.

Two, maybe three stories from the inside, at least a good twenty-seven-hundred square feet, an eggshell white with what seemed to be faded dark green shutters and roofing, almost all the windows were open, the screen door bust open as Lily got out of the truck. Dogs barked and there were one or two cats slinking around, looking for mice, possibly. Lily looked over at the man who just walked out of the door, long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with blue eyes and a goatee, a rough build, a second later followed by a younger man, about two or three years older than Lily who had long, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and a slight five-o-clock shadow, an older woman with short, spiky hair that was dark red, reminding her somewhat of her roommate, a bald, rather portly man with a thick moustache who was missing a boot on his foot, a thin, rather bustious bleach blonde woman with a thin face and pursed lips pulled into a smile and finally, Lily rubbed her eyes, as she swore she saw Miley walk out of the house, only difference that caused her to see it wasn't, was the girls posture, wearing jeans and a plaid shirt with the sleeves torn off, her hair was a bit darker, pulled back into a thick, bushy ponytail, she was chewing on something, very loudly, and even spit at the porch, hands on her hips as she looked out at them lazily.

"Do they _all_ live here?"Lily asked Max.

"Yeah, 'cept for Uncle Earl, that fat one... he lives in the barn, if you see him in the kitchen, stay clear,"Max warned. Lily raised an eyebrow before being shuffled off to meet the Stewart clan.

"Lily, its a pleasure for me to say welcome to Tennessee, and our home, I'm Robbie Ray, Miley's daddy, this is her grandmother, Ruthie,"Robbie Ray pointed out the redhead. "Brother, Jackson, Uncle Earl, Aunt Dolly, and that there's Luanne, dont confuse her for Miley, though." He slung an arm around her in a one-armed hug.

"Dont worry, I wont,"she weezed, smiling as she was hugged, handshaked and even pinched. Luanne just gave her a look down, smirked and spit before walking off, without bothering to say a word.

"Lily?"Miley got to her. "Oh my, I'm sorry, my family can be a bit... _eccentric_."

"Dont worry, their nice... 'cept that last one"Miley rolled her eyes.

"Luanne, yeah, dont worry about her, she's the black sheep in this family, she'll also pull ya down faster than stink on horse manure, so be careful around her, c'mon,"Miley looped her arm through and led Lily inside. Oliver walked past with her bag.

"Hey Lils, see ya met the family,"he winked. She stuck her tongue out at him, he carried her bag away.

"Wait, I need that!"

"Dont worry, he's takin it to your room, you're sharin' a room with me, your Momma's with Luanne and Dolly, boys sleep in the other side of the house, always been a rule, with my Nana and all,"Miley led her into the kitchen where Ruthie was at the stovetop, fixin up something. Uncle Earl was at the table, arguing with Jackson over a crossword, Aunt Dolly was laughing with Heather, and Luanne was nowhere to be found, but Lily didn't care as Miley led her through the kitchen and past the living area into the small den.

"Ya know, from the outside, it looks a lot bigger, but if we're sharin rooms I s'pose its not that great,"Lily smiled, sitting on one of the leather chairs.

"Sorry,"Miley shrugged. "It can get crowded, there are plenty of rooms, but we just have so much stuff, since everyone moved back, Aunt Dolly's only here for the holidays, and Uncle Earl, well he lives in the barn-"

"So I've been told,"Lily cut in with a grin.

"Yeah, Luanne stays, so does Daddy and Jackson, Nana owns the place, her word is law, even for you while you're here,"Miley said, somewhat seriously. Lily nodded. "Oliver normally stays here, but then he also has his apartment and I'll sometimes stay there-"Lily felt a pang in her heart at this but ignored it. "And then there's just the animals, but they were here first, so they aren't a problem,"Miley smiled.

"Yeah, I noticed the horses... you ride?"Lily asked.

"Of course, not many who live in Tennessee dont ride, sometimes you'll go into town and people will have their horses tied to a post, just like in the Western movies,"Miley grinned.

"Whatever saves them gas, I s'pose,"Lily answered. Miley giggled. Lily looked over at the old piano sitting up against the wall. She walked over to it,

"D'you play this?"Miley nodded.

"Family tradition, all the women in the Stewart family can play, the men used to but now its more optional... well, since Jackson at least,"she smirked. Lily chuckled.

"Play something for me,"Lily said, Miley blushed.

"Naw, I couldnt-"

"I played guitar for you... c'mon, play a Hannah tune,"Miley's eyes grew wide at this and she looked doubtful. "Please?"Lily tried. Miley seemed to give in at the magic word, and smiled, walking over and sitting on the bench, Lily sat next to her as she carefully lifted the cover from the ivory keys. Miley struck a few notes to make certain that they all played, before thinking of a tune. She began playing a few bars before she opened her mouth and sung for Lily, who sat, captivated,

"_You used to call me your angel_

_said I was sent straight down from Heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me..._

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile,_

_and I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_and even though its different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart wont let you go_

_and I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la _

_I miss you..._"

Lily was stunned, Miley's voice was so raw, so emotional, _so beautiful_.

"You sounded wonderful... I swear for a moment you almost reminded me of Hannah,"Lily said, seriously. Miley blushed.

"Thanks, sweet of you to say, but I'm no Hannah,"she commented.

"Well, either way... man, you should have become a singer, Miles, you're so great at it, I could never sing, I could _write_, but Max...Max was always the musically talented one in the family,"Lily said, staring at the keys.

"You play guitar pretty darn well, from what I've heard,"Miley smiled, resting a hand on Lily's forearm. Lily was thankful for the hoodie, so as to not show the goosebumps that raised along the said arm. Lily smiled.

"You're just being nice, but it'll do,"Lily smiled.

At that moment, Oliver walked in and Lily pulled her arm away gently.

"Hey guys, I just heard you playing in here... isn't she wonderful, Lily?"he asked, placing his hands on Miley's shoulders and kissing her head. Lily mustered a small smile, trying to push away the small flare of jealousy that shot through her,

"Of course, I told her she sounded great, should be a singer for a living,"Miley went redder, if possible.

"Please.. I couldn't, I really-"

"Anyway, dinners on, you're Dad sent me to find you, so lets go,"Oliver beamed, his stomach growling. Lily shot him a look and he gave her a 'what?' sort of face. Miley and Lily got up from the bench and followed Oliver. Lily almost jumped as Oliver moved ahead and she felt Miley's hand slip into her own, lacing their fingers together. Lily blinked and stared at Miley, who kept staring ahead as they walked, confusing her. But Miley let go of her hand as they finally reached their seats and Lily sat between Oliver and Max. She looked over to Miley a couple times over dinner, hoping to catch a glimpse, but none so would come. _This is going to be a long break_.

_**Tell me about it.**_

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys! Alright then, Lily is in Tennessee and I bet you're all dying to know what gift she got for Miley... well, I promise to reveal it soon, in the meantime, I'm trying to figure out what Miley can give her... perhaps a kiss under the mistletoe? Tell me what you think!! REVIEW


	11. Secrets

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

--x--

**11.**

It had only been a day, but Lily could tell why Oliver had loved Tennessee so much. It was most deffinitely a whole new world out here compared to the hustle and bustle world of Malibu, everyone you met was always friendly, waving as you passed or giving a small greeting, some tipping their hat, men would open doors and pull chairs out for ladies and even a few still stood whenever a lady excused themselves from the table. It was quiet, and at night, Lily noticed, there wasn't a star in the sky you couldn't find, it was like looking at a velvet blue blanket with several diamonds scattered amongst the fabric, shimmering bright and beautiful. Pastures and roads went on for miles, you couldn't tell where one part of the world began and the other ended, and the air, so clean, the smells, so different, the country, so wonderful.

Lily sat out on a tire swing, her legs dangling, holding onto the rope in the back yard, looking out over a creekbed where the Stewart's lab, Roxy, was running through the water, chasing after the ducks, barking happily. Lily smiled and swung a bit, allowing her feet to skim the ground.

"You like that tire swing a lot, I've noticed,"Lily didn't have to turn to know that Miley was the one who spoke. However, it wasnt a moment later Miley popped into view, wearing a turquoise sweater and khaki jeans, her hair was pulled back into pigtails, flowing down her shoulders in loose curls, her eyes bright.

"I never had a swing growing up,"Lily confessed. "My dad built one but Max kinda broke it when he was six, too much swinging, and we never got around to fixing it."

"Ah, gotcha,"Miley grabbed the rope to stop Lily from swinging. "You're always welcome to come and swing here, anytime." Lily smiled and gave her a nod.

"I'd like that... I like it here, its so natural and calming, so-"

"Comfortable?"Miley added.

"Exactly,"Lily smiled, breathing in the crisp winter air, her lungs burning a bit from the cold, but she enjoyed every moment of it.

"I want to show you something,"Miley smiled. Lily didn't hesitate in getting out of the swing and following Miley down the hill, toward the large wooded area.

"Where are you taking me?"Lily asked, after wondering the woods for several minutes. Miley instinctively took her hand and laced their fingers,

"Trust me, I know my way around,"Miley smirked. Lily said nothing, her hand tingling, she gave a weak smile and followed obediently.

They wound up climbing over a few fallen trees that had grown much moss, and rocks that seemed unsteady, but Miley kept their hands linked the whole journey and Lily didn't argue. Finally, they crawled under a fallen oak and reached a small clearing in the woods, surrounded by trees that grew taller than Lily dared to try and measure. Her jaw slackened at the sight before her, the sun beamed down between the large gap, lighting up the entire area where a rather nicely sized pond that had a small waterfall cascading off of a large rocky area that led futher back into the woods. Large fish swam in the stream, the water so clear you could see the bottom, it was at least a good six to seven feet deep. Lily continued to stare, half-unaware that Miley was pulling her along over to a small shaded area to the side where Miley released Lily's hand, that deffinitely caught her attention and she blinked, noticing that Miley had set down on a bench swing that had a few vines creeping around the rope binding holding up the swing. Miley smiled up at Lily,

"This is my special place,"she patted the spot on the swing beside her. Lily took it with a wide smile.

"It's beautiful,"Lily said, looking up and seeing the blue sky and sunshine, it was a shame it was cold, otherwise she'd probably be tempted to jump into the pond.

"My Momma used to take me here when I was little, I used to be fascinated with the fishes,"Miley smiled fondly at the memory. Lily noticed how Miley's gaze seemed to glaze over with memory and she could almost see a small Miley, wading around in the pond, chasing after the fish while her mother sat on this very swing and laughed. "She taught me how to float and swim here, I would always play in the water while she sat on the swing, drawing in her notebook or listening to music, sometimes she'd even be risky and take Daddy's guitar with us and play a tune or two, she'd never been that great though, but I learned how to love whatever she played,"Miley continued.

"I'm sure she was a wonderful person, I wish I could have met her,"Lily said. Miley blinked, and then looked to Lily with almost sad eyes, resting her hand on Lily's forearm and giving her a warm smile.

"I know you would have gotten along, you remind me of her in some ways, your spirit...,"Miley smiled. Lily blushed. "I knew when I met you, how you made me laugh, its not easy to make me laugh if I dont know you, ask anyone, even Oliver... but you did." Lily felt her eyes sting with tears.

"Miley... I-"she choked up. "Thank you,"she said, hoarsely.

Miley smiled, and then surprised Lily by pulling her into a hug, Lily clung to Miley, breathing in her cherry vanilla shampoo and a specific scent that was just Miley. They released each other at the same time and leaned back into the swing, Miley took Lily's hand in her own and laced their fingers together again.

"I should be the one to thank you, Lily, I know we haven't known each other long, but... I'm just happy to know I have you in my life, you're special to me,"Miley smiled.

"I feel the same way,"Lily said, gently, her heart beginning to hammer against her ribs. Miley smiled and rested her head against Lily's shoulder. A moment of silence ensued,"have you taken Oliver out here?"

"No,"Miley said, not lifting her head from Lily's shoulder. "I thought about it, but... I dont know, I just- this place holds such precious memories, and I dont want to just give it away to everyone- my Daddy or Jackson dont even know, just you."

_I'm so confused... she's with Oliver, yet she shares these special things with me, and she continues to hold my hand, but I s'pose thats just her being friendly..._

_**Get real, she likes you!**_

_Shut up, Miley's straight_

_**Deny it all you want, you know that she likes you..**_

_And I wont deny that you're beginning to aggrivate me, now go away!_

_**Stubborn gay slut...**_

_Who always has to have the last word..._

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled as she began to lightly push the swing and look out toward the pond, she could see the barest shimmer of the scales from the fish under the surface, swimming about lazily.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Miles-" Silence. "Miles?"

Miley was fast asleep, curled into Lily's side, fingers still laced together, head on her shoulder, just the barest hint of a snore coming forth from her slightly parted lips. _Just like the picture, only now its a swing instead of the willow._ Lily smiled and rested her head against Miley's and shut her eyes, allowing the sun to kiss her face as the birds chirped, the stream flowed and two hearts beat as one.

--x--

Christmas Eve was upon them, and the house was brightly decorated, red and green ribbons tied around door handles, a wreath of Christmas bells hung on the door, bright red ribbons on all the trucks outside, a small, electrical candle in every window, the Christmas tree was huge, sitting in the corner of the living area, a beautiful porcelain faced angel sitting perched at the top with several old ornaments and a couple new ornaments that Robbie Ray had allowed Lily, Max, Oliver and Heather to craft together to add to the tree. Lily had made fun of Max's version of a stocking that turned out to look like a red thong whereas she stuck to just painting her name in silver along a red Christmas ball along with the year below it and on the back she wrote 'Happy Holidays!'

The tree was personalized, and Ruthie had made four extra stockings, each with the names 'Heather' 'Oliver' 'Max' 'Lily' along the white of the sock to hang with the rest of the families along the chimney, cluttering it up. Jackson and Max had become good buds and had already gone throughout the house, setting up the ultimate booby traps, mistletoe, Lily had counted the number before they got a hold of it and then managed to find all but one, and was careful not to be caught with anyone. She had laughed herself into near death when Max had tried to kiss Luanne and Luanne floored him with a single punch. Although she was sorely tempted once after seeing Miley sitting in the archway between the hall and the kitchen where one had sat, yet Miley had not been aware until Oliver kissed her squarely on the mouth. Jealousy flared through Lily but she shook it off, reminding herself that Miley wasn't hers, and would never be.

Lily had brung down all her gifts she'd bought and placed them under the tree, she'd been able to go out and get something small for Robbie Ray and Jackson, for being so nice, and a little extra something for Miley and Oliver. Miley's main gift however, she hid in Miley's stocking, hoping Miley would find it and open it in private, rather than in front of everyone, she hoped that she'd like the gift and swore if she didn't to kick Gabe's ass when she got back to Los Angeles. Speaking of said gay husband, she smiled and pulled out her phone as she sat in the window of her shared room, looking out at the cloudy skies, the weather forcasted snow and she saw Max outside doing a crazy tribal dance, hoping it would bring it faster. She giggled until a voice snapped her from her thoughts,

"_Well, bout damn time, I thought you'd forgotten me,_"came the fem voice of her dear Gabriel.

"Hey, _honey_, how's your holiday going,"Lily smirked.

"_Eh, drag, my stupid brother and his wife are here, so I have the SPECIAL room-_"

"The laundry pit?"Lily asked, knowingly.

"_Yup, sure, throw the gay brother in the laundry room, because he has no feelings, hmph, they gave Ted the couch,_"Gabe huffed.

"They wont let you two sleep together? Shame, shame,"Lily tsked.

"_Ha! Nope, not a chance, even if we got married we'd be seperated, fucking Catholic priest bitches,_"Gabe swore, Lily knew he meant his parents, but she didn't really know what to say so she stayed silent. She'd always been thankful for her mother being understanding about her sexuality. "_Hey Lil, gotta run, the family is openin up the spiked Eggnog!_"

"Ick, you dont really drink that do you?"

"_Only when its spiked!_"he laughed. "_Have a Happy Christmas, hon, see you at school!_"

"Happy Christmas!"she cheered before the line clicked dead. She set her phone down and sighed.

She looked out the window to see that Max was no longer outside and suddenly her ears peaked at the sound of music, she laughed as she heard a loud chorus of Jingle Bells, the naughty version and went downstairs to scold Max when she paused, seeing Max playing with Robbie Ray and also Miley, she stopped on the staircase and went no further, watching from between the posts as Miley plucked the six string in her lap, laughing as Robbie Ray sang a chorus and then Max sang in sync. They all jammed on the strings, making it sound like a Christmas record gone heavy metal. Lily couldn't help but smile at the sheer perfection of Miley, how her fingers easily glided along the neck of the guitar, pressing on frets, without even looking, she knew them by memory, and strummed along the base of the guitar, sending out a sweet melody, the tune changed to another favorite of Lily's and she continued to sit in silence, smiling as Miley took the lead for this one.

"..._You will get a sentimental feelin_

_when you hear_

_Voices screaming lets be jolly_

_DECK the halls with boughs of holly!_" Lily shook her head, Miley had such an amazing voice. She saw Oliver enter the living room and sit beside Miley and the small spark of her inner Green Monster appeared and she got up to return back to the bedroom, figuring now wouldn't be the time to try and go down there and show off her own skills.

She took the time to look around Miley's bedroom, having only been in here mostly to sleep since she'd arrived, she never really bothered to see the personal effects that Miley carried around. The room itself was a light pink, almost like a rose, a beautiful antique dresser sat up against the wall with several of Miley's used sketchpads, a mason jar with charcoal pencils and paintbrushes, a few used pallets, her laptop, a gorgeous cherrywood jewelry box with the initials DHS engraved along the top of the box. She opened the box, curiously and smiled when she noticed the pink ballerina pop up and begin to spin to the sound of the music box, behind the ballerina, carved into the inside of the wood in sloppy craftsmanship was 'MILEY' in all capital letters, Lily figured Miley must've carved it when she was younger, imagining a younger Miley sitting on her bed, fumbling with a pocket knife, trying to get the letters just right. Inside were a few small trinkets, earrings, bracelets, one or two nice necklaces and as she touched the bottom of the box, she noticed the back lift, she manuvered her fingers just right and noticed that the bottom was nothing more than a flat piece of wood, she pulled it out, revealing a small stack of Polaroids along with a very old envelope that had been torn, crumpled and frayed. Turning to make sure she had privacy, Lily's curiousity got the best of her as she picked the Polaroids and letter up. She noticed the first picture was of Miley, perhaps at six years old, on Christmas morning, torn wrapping paper all around her, wearing a long pink nightgown, smiling brightly at the camera, holding a small, bright pink acoustic guitar, along the bottom was written 'Miley's First Guitar, Christmas '96.' She continued to flip through, noticing that several of the photos included Miley's mother, Susan, and many were of the two Stewart women, together. The last one made Lily quite curious, it was of Miley, sitting out on the front porch, a look upon her face that made her seem like she was the loneliest person on Earth. She put the polaroids back, and stared at the letter clutched in her other hand.

She turned it around to see 'Destiny' scrawled along the front in beautiful handwriting. Apart of her brain told her to put the letter back, that it was obviously hidden for a reason, but she just couldn't stop herself, she wanted to know more about the mystery of Miley Stewart. She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter that had been folded and unfolded from being re-read thousands of times, it nearly tore when Lily opened it, it was a simple, one page note in fine print.

_My dearest Destiny,_

_I know that when you read this, it will be hard for you to understand exactly what happened_

_between your father and I, but I promise one day you may learn to forgive me for doing this_

_and soon.. forget me._

_I am so sorry that I cannot stay, and hold you and raise you the way I'd like, but my darling_

_girl, I trust that the Lord will give you the strength and guide you on the right path, the path_

_that will help you understand what it is your father cannot, and that is why I mustn't stay._

_I only pray that you never let religion rule over your shot to love or chase your dreams, like I _

_am doing now, for love __is the most powerful thing on Earth, that is my one and only true regret. _

_But never fear, my __darling, I will always love you, my baby girl. My Destiny. Please do not ever _

_forget that._

_Your Loving Mother,_

_Susan_.

Lily re-read the letter, her jaw on the floor, _no... this cant be... Miley's mother- the car accident, the hospital? Miley?_

"Lily, what're you-?"Miley stopped dead in the doorway as Lily turned, letter in her hand. Miley's eyes went round, before her face became stone and her eyes grew dark with anger.

"Miley-" Miley stormed to her and snatched the letter, nearly ripping it from Lily's hands as she shoved it back into her jewelry box and slammed the lid, not turning around, her shoulders were tense, her entire body rigid. Lily felt her heart in her throat, pounding, she wanted to be sick, but she knew she would have to face the consequence of her actions.

"Miley-"she tried again.

"Get out of here, Lily,"Miley's voice was husky, hoarse, raw with emotion.

"Miley, you cant ignore this... you lied-"

"Get. Out."Miley spoke through her bared teeth. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Lily placed a hand on her arm and Miley flinched, slapping it away and backing away from her like a frightened cat.

"Miles, you're mother... she didn't die- she left,"Lily said, calmly. "She left because her religion was more important and you-"

"I suffered, and now I'm telling you- leave my room. Leave. Me. Alone,"Miley growled, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"I cant do that, Miley... I cant let you harbor this alone, not anymore-"

"Are you deaf?! I said GET OUT!"Miley snapped, crossing her arms, as if trying to shield herself from pain, from the rejection. _Oh, Miles_.

Lily said nothing, she moved forward, Miley flinched as if she'd been slapped, Lily pulled Miley into her arms and held her. Miley struggled.

"Let go of me, now,"Miley's voice was cold, she'd shut down, but Lily wouldn't budge.

"No,"Lily defied her, holding on tighter as Miley struggled.

"Let _go_ of me, Lily!"she snapped, harder, her tears beginning to fall.

"No,"Lily defended, holding her waist, crushing Miley to her, pressing her against her body, trying to shield her from harm. "I'm not letting go."

"Lily!"Miley snapped.

"I'm not letting go... I'm not letting _you _go,"Lily didn't care for explanation. She needed Miley to know she was there for her. Always. "I wont let you go, I'm not going to do that to you,"she whispered.

Those words seemed to immediately shatter Miley's defenses as she felt Miley's legs weaken beneath her and Miley's body pressed harder into Lily's as she clawed at Lily's back, clinging to her as if her life depended on it, sobs beginning to wrack her body like never before, Miley pressed her face into Lily's neck as Lily ran her finger's through Miley's hair.

"I wont let go, Miles, not now, not ever, I swear,"Lily soothed, whispering again and again, as much as she had to until Miley would understand she wouldn't let her go. Miley's legs buckled and Lily helped carry her over to the bed where Lily laid back, resting against the headboard and Miley laid partially on top of Lily, still sobbing into her neck, Lily's entire arm had gone numb, but it was a small price to pay for the damage she'd just caused, the damage she'd pray she could help make dissappear from Miley's world forever.

--x--

The minutes ticked by into hours, and hours faded into the night as everything dwindled on downstairs, Miley had put herself to sleep from crying, Max had come up to check on them and Lily had given him the go ahead to excuse them from dinner, she was grateful when Max came up with leftovers and promised to keep Oliver away, at least for now. Somewhere around midnight, Lily woke to the feeling of a soft finger tracing over her jaw, she twitched before opening her eyes to find darkness, her eyes soon adjusted as moonlight came streaming in through the window and she found herself lying on her side, Miley in front of her, their legs tangled together beneath the blankets, Miley staring at her intently with sad blue eyes, they were both still dressed, Miley's face still holding the tearstains.

"Hey,"Lily whispered. Miley gave a weak smile.

"Hi,"she responded. Silence ensued before they both spoke,

"I'm sorry-"in unison, they both smiled at each other.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you... its just-"

"Miley.. dont-"Lily said, quieting her. "I had no right to dig into your life... but, I just have to know- why did you lie to me? I mean, I would have understood if you'd just come clean.." Miley sighed and broke the eye contact, staring at the small amount of pillow between their faces.

"I s'pose the best way to put it is... that its a lot easier to just say my mom is dead, than to explain the reason she left... even after all these years, I dont understand, neither does my Dad, all I know is this,"she fingered the silver cross around her neck. Lily nodded.

"You're mother left that for you, didn't she?" Miley nodded, her eyes shadowing over with dark, haunting memories.

"I'm sorry I lied.. its just- I'm ashamed, for years, I blamed myself, I used to sit out on the porch and think, that maybe, if I was just a little bit better, a bit nicer or even just a bit more perfect, my mother would come home, but-"her voice hitched.

"She's not going to, Miles... and you cant just keep hiding like this, pretending that she may just return,"Lily said, gently, but firm. "These things happen... and its understandable.. well, not for _them_ but, you know, its just not easy, to lose a parent, and I dont want to see you be haunted with this forever, you have to move on and live... your mother wanted that for you, I could tell from the letter." Miley stared at Lily, as if trying to read her like a book, before slowly, she nodded. Silence.

"I want to try,"Miley whispered. "But- I dont think I'm ready to tell everyone just yet, you wont tell Oliver, will you?"

"Oliver doesn't have to know anything, its your place, not mine, I've already caused enough trouble-"Lily smirked. Miley's lips turned up for a mere second, giving Lily hope. "I just hope you know.. I'm always here, whether you and Oliver work out or not.." Miley looked at Lily again, seriousness written on her features.

Lily could feel Miley's face move closer, her breath tickling her nose.

"Thank you,"Miley said. Lily blinked.

"You're wel-"her plea was silenced by a pair of soft lips colliding with her own. Lily's eyes shot open. It was nothing sexual, nothing even remotely passionate, just a sweet, simple kiss, that was filled with reassurance and mutual understanding, and Lily cherished it as Miley pulled away, keeping her eyes closed, and snuggled into the pillow, closer to Lily.

"Goodnight, Lily Truscott,"she smiled, her eyes still closed. Lily, her lips still on fire from the short kiss, beamed,

"G'night, Miley Stewart."

* * *

**AN:** Dun, dun, dunnn! w00t! told ya there'd be some liley coming up, lol. Yeah, what a shocker about Miley's mom, eh? This chapter actually surprised myself, I'd planned to reveal Miley's Hannah secret, but I may do that later... who knows, or maybe I wont. lol hope ya'll enjoyed, Christmas Day update soon!! keep reviewing!


	12. Christmas

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

--x--

**12.**

Lily awoke when it was still slightly dark outside, the sun's rays just barely beginning to brighten the horizon, however, none such light had perturbed her through the thick shades in the room, what had awoken her was the extreme heat surrounding her as she found herself enveloped in a rather awkward situation. Miley was asleep, practically on top of Lily, their legs tangled, an arm around Lily's waist whilst Lily's arms were wrapped protectively around Miley's back, Miley's nose pressed up against the skin of Lily's neck, her warm breath coming in short, even puffs against her skin, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up and goosebumps rise on her arms as she became thoroughly aroused at the feeling of Miley's body pressing into her. Miley's leg shifted and Lily stifled a moan as her thigh rubbed up against a very sensitive part of her body. Lily looked over at the old fashioned alarm clock, seeing it was only a quarter after six am, and she wouldn't be falling back to sleep anytime soon as Miley murmured softly in her sleep and snuggled into Lily, a small smile gracing her lips, Lily felt her cheeks flare and she screwed her eyes shut, willing her heart to calm itself before it woke the entire household.

Lily tried to wiggle underneath her as her lower back grew an annoying itch along her tailbone and she gasped loudly when Miley tightened her arm around Lily and pushed herself further into Lily's crotch. The gasp seemed to do the trick, as Miley suddenly became stiff and then stretched, bleary blue eyes blinking their way through the grogginess and then opening wide at the realization of where she was. She looked up to Lily and they both locked eyes, Lily couldn't help the grin that formed despite the seriousness of the situation, it felt so nice to wake up with Miley close, _Stop it! You're friends, not fuck buddies, control your libido!_ her brain yelled. Miley grinned, somewhat embarrassed, her ears began to tinge red.

"Morning,"Miley whispered, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Morning, Happy Christmas,"said Lily, realizing that it was indeed, the great holiday itself. Miley blinked and her smile grew,

"Merry Christmas to you, as well, sorry about this..."she moved and Lily immediately felt the cool air hit her body and she frowned, wishing Miley wouldn't have left the cuddle but knew it had to be done. "I've always been a cuddler,"Lily shrugged.

"I didnt mind- that is... it was nice,"Lily tried to lie, but found it difficult as Miley lifted her eyes to meet her own, wide and sincere, swimming with the memories of the previous day, and the night before... The kiss, was it just that? A mere kiss between friends?

_Of course it was, you dolt, stop trying to pretend this is some romance movie and you'll get the girl!_

_**Shut up. Now.**_

Miley blinked, and whatever had flashed across those baby blues was immediately replaced with steel barriers.

"Miles, I-"

Suddenly, both their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ruthie, banging around in the kitchen.

"BREAKFAST, COME GET IT HOOLIGANS!"Lily snorted and Miley rolled her eyes, giggling.

"S'pose we'd best get down there before-"

"CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS! YEEHAW!"came the excited scream from Jackson. Miley laughed. Lily's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"You're brother is such a hick!"

"I know, but note that this is the ONLY holiday he gets up before the crack of dawn, his birthday is just an excuse to sleep in and play hookie,"Miley laughed, falling into the crook of Lily's shoulder. Lily smiled, closing her eyes and trying to enjoy the feeling of Miley pressed against her once more.

"Miley, listen, before we go down there I have to tell you-"Lily was interrupted by the door opening and Max popping in.

"Get up, girls! It's _Christmas_!"he paused, looking at the position Lily and Miley were in and grinned.

"We're well aware of what holiday it is, Max, now beat it!"Lily snapped.

"Sure thing, just hurry up.. love birds,"he winked. Lily threw a pillow across the room, but it failed in hitting her target.

"GET OUT!"she yelled, Max laughed, slamming the door as he ran down the stairs along with the rest of the Stewarts, who were crawling out of bed.

Miley looked at Lily, and gave her a small smile,

"Lets go open presents-"

"Miley, wait-"Lily said, catching Miley before she got out of the bed. "I just wanted to say.. that I hope you know- I'm here for you, and I'm sorry for snooping through your things last night, it wont happen again. I promise." Miley's eyes filled with a renewed sense of trust and stability as she smiled at Lily. Lily felt Miley grab her hand and lace their fingers together,

"I know that, Lily... and I'm very happy to know I have you, and I promise not to keep anymore secrets, at least, I'll _try_ not to,"Miley giggled. "But if you dont get down there so we can open our presents, I'll be forced to tell you what I got everyone, c'mon!"

Miley pulled Lily's hand and Lily laughed as Miley practically dragged her out of the room and down the hall, then down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone but Luanne and Uncle Earl, were currently sitting, digging into the whopping plates of bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes and other breakfast material. Lily's stomach practically drooled as the carnivore in her came out and she let Miley's hand go to fix herself a healthy plate of everything on the table, sitting beside her mother and digging in.

It wasn't until she heard Oliver mention Lily's name in a soft conversation with Miley that Lily remembered there were other people around her, all chatting and trying to scarf down breakfast to get to the presents under the tree. Oliver looked somewhat intensely serious and almost hurt, whereas Miley's eyes convinced Lily she wasn't ready to talk to Oliver about what had gone on and was growing upset by Oliver pushing to know.

"Hey Ollie, betcha I can still beat your ass in a pancake eating contest... loser does all the dishes,"Lily grabbed a stack of about six flapjacks and slapped them on her plate and on Oliver's, giving him a daring grin. Miley and Oliver both looked at her.

"You're on!"he grinned, becoming distracted, yet the look on his face told her that he hadn't forgotten completely, but it was good enough for now. Miley gave Lily a thankful smile as she returned to her own breakfast and Jackson timed Oliver and Lily as they wolfed down flapjack after flapjack. Lily had, of course, managed to beat Oliver by a long run, or just two pancakes, and the entire table roared with cheers for Lily, although Lily could only seem to care about the one blue-eyed southerner sitting across from her, smiling and clapping for Lily.

After the dishes had been set aside for Oliver later, everyone migrated to the living area and took seats around the chairs and floor as Earl joined them and Luanne still remained M.I.A. Lily sat on the floor beside Max at her mothers feet as she smiled and Aunt Dolly, who was closest to the tree, helped pass out all the gifts. Robbie Ray handed out the stockings. Lily noticed each stocking came with the same exact things, a few candy canes, a pair of hand-knitted socks, a slice of Ruthie's fruitcake and a Christmas card.

Lily recieved her first gift, from Max, of all people and she was surprised at the weight, she opened it up to reveal a new printer that she could take to school and hook up to her laptop.

"It's wireless, too so you dont have to be in your room to send something to print,"Max smiled. Lily hugged him and thanked him profusely, now she wouldn't have to e-mail her homework and pray her teacher didn't get it because of Spam, or use the computer library.

"Here, Lil, this is from Miley and me,"Oliver handed Lily the joint gift, she opened it to see that it was a small boombox radio, equipped with a CD player and a docking station for her mp3.

"Guys! You didn't have to get me this,"Lily gasped.

"Hey, no worries, the camera totally makes up for it,"Oliver smiled, holding up his newly unwrapped Nikon. Lily gave him a bright smile and blew him a small kiss since she couldn't reach him to hug him. Miley smiled and Lily noticed Miley going through her stocking, and she pulled out the white box and looked at Lily. Lily nodded at her to open it.

Miley tore the paper carefully, very unlike Jackson, who sat across the room, ripping open gift after gift like some crazed maniac, and Miley pulled out the box, and opened it, Lily watched as Miley's blue eyes went round with surprise and then softened with awe as she picked up the sterling silver charm bracelet that had several little knick knacks along the links, Miley stared up at Lily in wonder. Lily moved so she was sitting directly in front of Miley and smiled, pointing out each little charm.

"A cowgirl hat for being.. well, a hick to say the least,"Lily chuckled when Miley gave her a fake glare. "My friend's idea, really, a treble clef for your love of music and I wasn't exactly sure what instrument you played so I just got you that, a dolphin, your favorite animal, an 'M' for Miley, a yellow stone for your birthstone, a pallet for your love to paint, and of course just for being an artist, a cross for your religion, a star, your favorite shape, the clover for luck, and a flower for- well its supposed to remind you of me, I couldn't find one that looked exactly like a lily,"she whispered, casting her eyes downward as she played with an invisible string on her pajama pants.

Miley lifted Lily's chin with two fingers to make her look at her and then engulfed Lily in a large hug.

"I love it, and even without the flower, all I'd have to do is look at it and it would remind me of the most thoughtful, most _beautiful_ girl I've ever known- thank you so much, Lily, I'll wear it forever,"Miley whispered into Lily's ear as they hugged. Lily's heart soared when Miley called her beautiful, but nothing could compare to the feeling of her soul floating in the clouds at the thought that Miley loved her gift. Miley released Lily and then handed Lily the bracelet, holding out her left wrist, Lily began clasping the trinket.

"And if you ever want to, I left the reciept in the box, you can go and exchange the charms for new ones, anytime you want, free of charge,"Lily explained, snapping the clasp and watching Miley admire her new most treasured artifact.

"Oh Miles, thats gorgeous, darlin,"Aunt Dolly praised, taking Miley's hand and fingering the charms with a smile.

"I wont need to exchange anything, its perfect just the way it is,"Miley beamed. Lily blushed.

"It's very beautiful,"Oliver piped in, Lily looked at Oliver and read his eyes, she tried to search for any trace amount that Oliver could be jealous or maybe angry for Lily picking such a gift. But to her amazement, there was none. Oliver just merely smiled and admired the beautiful bracelet and clapped Lily on the back, congradulating her on finding a great gift. But something just didn't settle right.

"Hey Miles, catch!"Jackson joked, tossing something at Miley. Miley lifted her hands up to block her face, but wound up catching whatever it was Jackson had thrown. Lily noticed Max and Jackson smirking and looking over, Lily noticed that Miley had caught a sprig of mistletoe, her eyes went round, Miley was bright red.

"Jackson!"Robbie Ray smacked his son on the back of the head.

"What? It's tradition!"

"Now we know where they kept the last sprig of it,"said Lily, who frowned as Oliver, smiled at the two jokesters before leaning to kiss Miley on the mouth. Miley accepted the quick peck with a small smile.

"Boys,"Lily rolled her eyes and moved to get up.

"Hold on there, Lils, you cant break tradition,"Max said, his eyes practically neon blue with excitement. Lily's eyes shot daggers at him, before looking at her mother for support, however, Heather only held her hands up.

"Your brother has a point, honey... for once."

"It's not hanging over me, Miley's just holding it!"Lily snapped. Turning she saw Miley, her face somewhat confused, and lost in what to do, but her eyes were telling a whole different story, flashing with want and.. what was that?

"Go on, Lils, I wont kick your ass for kissing my girl under the mistletoe, just let me get a picture,"Oliver held up his camera, flashing a bright smile. Lily glowered,

"Prick."

"You dont have to, Lily, I'd understand,"Miley whispered, softly.

"Oh, for Heavens sake, Lily, just kiss the girl!"Aunt Dolly urged. Lily blinked.

_Aunt Dolly say what?!_

_**Kiss the girl!**_

Lily looked at Miley, her eyes shining with fear, hope, hurt, desire, concern and need, Lily felt a swarm of emotions mixing her up inside, and as she glanced at Miley's lips, all she could think of was the kiss from the night before, how soft those lips. Oh, so soft, and how everything else seemed so out of place, yet so right. Lily leaned forward and pressed her lips to Miley's without a second hesitation.

The world around them blitzed into fogginess, electricity surging through them both, lips fused as Lily floated on a cloud, Miley's sweet kiss, still tasting of syrup and bacon, and just Miley, it was Heaven. Nothing else mattered, nothing else could tear them apart, they were one, and that was all they needed, no worries about what other people thought or what other people expected, as long as they had each other and this kiss, the ecstacy that took them to new heights, the world could turn upside down and they'd float while everyone else fell. Lily felt Miley's tongue sweep her bottom lip and she let out a soft gasp as her mouth opened gently and their tongues just barely got to explore each others mouths before the need for air finally broke them both apart and Lily opened her eyes, becoming more aware by the second of the room around them, cheering and clapping, but it was still all just a blur as Lily focused in on Miley's eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes, dark with desire, and pure want. A camera flashed again and Lily blinked, becoming fully aware and feeling her heart race with the experience added to the embarrassment of practically suffocating Miley with her lips in front of the entire Stewart clan, her mother, and brother.

"Merry Christmas, Miles,"Lily got up and crawled back over to the other side of the room, a safe distance from Miley.

--x--

When presents had been opened and thanks had been given, dinner was put on and Lily, still unable to clear her head, avoided Miley, and stole her brother's guitar and ran off to a place she could clear her head, she was somewhat surprised when she managed to find the small cove Miley'd shown her without difficulty. She breathed in the cold, Christmas air, there was a soft snow on the ground that crunched beneath her boots as she dusted off the swing to sit, she put the six-string in her lap and plucked at the strings, her fingers becoming an angry red from being exposed to the harsh environment, but she welcomed the pain, anything to help clear her mind of the nuisance and burden she now carried. She plucked the strings, one after the other, listening... for what she couldn't figure out, she played a few chords, one, then another and stopped when she hit the D7, and then strummed G, she began to play it once, twice, a thousand times until she became familiar with the frets and played, humming along, hitting a new chord every other minute or so.

She tried to think about what was really causing her to be in so much emotional pain, as she breathed in deeply once more, and allowed the cool air to burn her lungs, making her eyes sting with tears, her mind swam with thoughts of Miley, the kisses they'd shared, of Oliver, how hurt he would be if he knew what was going through her head, of her betraying Oliver, of how she almost wanted to hate him for having Miley, when she wanted her so bad. So bad, she strummed the strings again and hummed, thinking of a tune,

(**AN: i do not own the song, it belongs to Oliver James and his record company!!**)

"_Everybody wants to be loved_

_every once in a while_

_We all need someone to hold onto_

_just like a helpless child.._"she felt the tears sting her eyes again and allowed them to fall as she thought again of more lyrics, letting her heart just overthrow her mind and sing what she truly felt, not caring. She was alone, all alone.

"_Can your whisper in my ear?_

_Let me know its alright.._"

Was it alright? She wasn't sure, she was unaware of the world around her, unaware to anything but the music that was flowing through her, unaware to the stranger who'd followed her and was now watching from a short distance, with concern and confusion.

"_It's been a long time coming_

_down this road_

_And now I know what I've been_

_waiting for..._

_And like a lonely highway I'm_

_trying to get home_

_Oh loves been a long time_

_coming..._"

Lily wanted to scream, but her voice was hoarse from the cold air, so she merely sung, softly, into the wind like a prayer, hoping that it would fall upon deaf ears, or to someone who could understand her breaking heart, her shattered soul.

"_You can look for a lifetime,_

_you can love for a day_

_You can think you have everything but_

_everything is nothing when you_

_throw it away..._"

Lily's voice choked upon these words, how she wished Miley could understand. How everyone could understand, Oliver, Max, Miley... anyone.

"_Then you look in my eyes_

_and I have it all_

_once again..._"

Miley's eyes, how lovely they were, Lily could drown in them, like an endless ocean, the vibrant swirls and deep hues of blue. An endless sky.

"_It's been a long time coming_

_down this road_

_and now I know_

_what I've been searching for_

_Oh, and like a lonely highway_

_I'm tryin to get home_

_Oh, loves been a long time_

_coming..._"

Lily thought back to the first time she met Miley, how she looked into her eyes, the first thing she'd truly noticed, how lonely she'd been, how utterly lost and alone, she'd thought she'd be fine on her own, how wrong she was. She began harping the strings a bit harder, trying to think of a bridge, she allowed the words to come to her, and she sang them, almost hurtfully.

"_Didn't know I was lost, _

_til you found me, oh no,_

_Didn't know I was blind,_

_but now I see..._"she paused and looked at the small stream, flowing into the pool of water, the fish, how easy they had it, they never worried about love, just finding a mate to have children, and then death. What a simple life.

"_Can you whisper in my ear?_

_Let me know, its alright..._

_It's been a Long. Time. Coming_

_Down this road.._

_and now I know_

_What I've been searching for_

_And like a lonely highway_

_I'm tryin to get home,_

_Oh loves been a long time coming_

_Love's been a long time..._

_Coming._"

Lily finished, hitting the notes on her guitar and sighing. She allowed the tears to fall, her heart steadily beating inside her chest, with every pulse, a piece broke off. _Oh, Miley_. She cried. Unaware of everything, until...

"Lily?"

* * *

**AN:** Yayy, another chapter done, and soo many reviews, I'm VERY pleased to know I still have so many fans sticking with this story, its my longest and greatest so far and I have you all to thank for giving me the inspiration. I cannot wait to hand the next chapter over, so please review me and you'll get it quicker!


	13. Departure

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

--x--

**13.**

"Lily?"

Lily's head snapped up, her eyes wide, she wiped her tears frantically.

"Lily, whats going on?"Oliver asked, truly concerned for his best friend as he neared her.

"How'd you find me?"Lily asked, her voice scratchy from the cold air, her throat burned.

"I.. sort of followed you-"Lily shot him a glare. "I didnt want to, but- you left so upset, you've hardly spoken a word since this morning... I just cant sit by and watch you be upset, and I was- well, I wanted to ask you about.. something, concerning Destiny-"

"It's _Miley_... she prefers Miley,"Lily snapped, hastily. She noticed Oliver's confused look and she sighed. _No wonder she prefers Miley, her mother probably hurt her so much when she left that she couldn't bear the thought of somebody calling her Destiny_.

"Erm- well, I was wanting to talk to you about- _Miley_,"Oliver said, the name a bit foriegn to him, but he did it for Lily's sake.

"Listen, I really dont feel like-"

"I know that you're upset, Lils, but I need to know.. no I _have_ to know, what is it? What am I doing? To upset you?" Lily blinked. Oliver stared at her with those concerned hazelnut eyes that she adored about him, and saw the brotherly affection and mutual love in them, and the hurt, deep down that she'd been causing, now that she thought about it, she hadn't really been that great of a friend to her "blood brother" lately, she sighed.

"Ollie... I- I dont know what to say, this is something that I just- neither of us can control.. its just- out of my hands, over our heads,"Lily responded, choosing her words carefully.

"Help me understand then, at least try, please?"Oliver asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I love ya, Lils, and I hate for you to be hurting, I just.. need to know."

Lily's eyes filled with unshed tears once more, and she felt the lump form in her throat. It wasn't fair, Oliver had done nothing wrong, it was all her.

"It's not you, Ollie, for starters, not really at all, honest,"she whispered, her voice choking with emotion. Oliver nodded once, understandingly, and said nothing, hoping that Lily would continue. "You remember... middle school? Around six, seventh grade, you and I kinda drifted apart that year, just a bit, you were always the bright student, I began hanging out around the other skaters, learning to play cards, got really good at poker, started coming home with lots of lunch money?" Oliver snorted, remembering those years quite clearly, Lily gave a weak smile. "I remember once, Principal Krupps pulled me aside and he had asked me 'why cant you be more like your best friend, Oliver Oken?'"

Oliver continued to be silent, just nodding, not sure where this conversation was going.

"And I was alright with that,"Lily said, looking up and locking eyes with Oliver, to let him know she wasn't lying. "I was always proud of how smart you were, how you always seemed to put one-hundred ten percent into everything you did... and I was absolutely never jealous, or envious of anything you had..."Lily broke the eye contact and stared at her shoes. "Until now,"the two words escaped her lips, so soft Oliver barely caught them, but he did and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion for a moment as he pondered the last statement before it finally hit him. The song he'd heard Lily sing, the pain she'd been going through silently, the closeness, Miley.

"You like Miley,"Oliver said, quietly. Lily screwed her eyes shut, she could hear the shock and hurt line in Oliver's tone, although he was trying very hard to keep it veiled, she knew that he wouldn't for long. "You like my girlfriend?"

"I.. I think I'm in love with her, Ollie,"Lily answered, just as quiet, her tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks, she felt the swing adjust as Oliver shot up from his seat, she opened her eyes but didn't look up, she could envision Oliver's face, confused, hurt, betrayal, his feet pacing two steps, three, turn, one step, stop, twist.

"You... Miley.. how? Love?"Oliver choked out, hoarsely. Lily looked up, sadly, and seeing the tears pooling in those brown eyes about broke her, she'd done it, exactly what Max had warned her about.

"_I'm just saying, that if something DOES happen, you'd best be willing to accept the consequence of losing the bestest friend you've ever had._"

"Oliver-"Lily tried.

"No.. Lily, how could- no, just... Just no, Lils, this cant be- I mean... you hardly know anything about her! You've only been around her a couple days at tops! How...?"Oliver cried. Lily felt as if Oliver had ripped her broken heart out and was stomping on it repeatedly in front of her. He breathed deeply for a few seconds, she watched the wheels in his head turn and his eyes glazed over with a brief moment of understanding. "She was the girl... the one from the bookstore that you'd met?"

Lily nodded, not daring to look Oliver in the eyes.

"Why.. Lils? Could you just... tell me why?"he choked out.

"I cant.. _tell_ you. All I know is how I feel.. I'm so sorry,"Lily's voice broke as the tears continued to flow. Oliver had practically shoved the dagger right into her heart, but it was nothing compared to the noose she'd practically wrapped around his, and she knew that this would take some very serious time to heal. "You dont have to worry about it, though, Oliver, she is with you... and I respect that, I have, and I wont stand in your way of happiness... I know she makes you happy, I just... I'm leaving, tommorow, I'll spend the last of my vacation back in Malibu- you and Miley wont have to worry about seeing me-"

"Lils, dont-"Oliver pleaded, but she knew that this was just the guilt. "I just.. I _know_ you're gay... I've always been alright with that. But I'd never had thought you-"

"No... Oliver, you dont understand- I know what a hole I've dug, and... this time I cant have you help me get out,"Lily stood, slinging the guitar around her back. "Just... I'll be okay, I need time away, to get over this... You stay, be happy, and hopefully time will help this damage I've caused to heal." Oliver stood, motionless, just staring at her. Torn between wanting to make her stay, and the other half, the angry, jealous and insecure half, making him stay silent, wishing for her to dissappear and let him have Miley all to himself.

Lily wiped her face and nodded, breathing deeply before pulling her shoulders back and her chin up, she walked away with the smallest amount of dignity she could, although it was just a facade, it would have to do until she could get on a plane back to Malibu, and in a hurry.

--x--

"Lily, c'mon, this is bullshit! You cant be leaving!"Max practically yelled at his sister while she was packing her things, the rest of the family was in the backyard, singing carols, and sitting around the bonfire Jackson had started with Robbie Ray's infamous Loco Hot Cocoa. Lily had managed to sneak past Miley's radar for the most part, but Max, she wasn't as lucky. As soon as he'd seen his sister, he knew immediately something bad had gone down and with her defenses weakened by the argument with Oliver, it didn't take much for her to break down and let him know what happened.

"Max, this isn't some fucking fairytale, this is _real_ life, and in case you haven't noticed, real life is a bitch... So I'm taking my pride, hitting the road and I'm gonna get myself buried back into my future, I dont need to worry about these petty feelings or Oliver or anyone for that matter, I just need to focus on-"

"On your what? Your future? Jesus Lils, is that _all_ you think about?!"Max snapped. "You know, I s'pose you really dont remember Dad that well, cause you sure as Hell didn't learn much from him." Lily whirled around at this, eyes flashing.

"Dont you _dare_ start-"

"Lily, look at you! You are nineteen, you'll be twenty in no time, your life is still so young, and life comes at you faster than you can blink! Before you know it its over, you have to slow down sometimes and smell the roses, because you dont know if tommorow could be your last day!"Max's eyes began to flood with tears. Lily watched them pool for the first time since they'd lost their father. "Dad was the guy who did that, Lily, he _cared_, he knew how precious life was, and I bet you if he were able to come back for just a day, he wouldn't regret a single thing... because he _lived_ his life like he didn't have a tommorow! You... you're just going to keep letting great things pass, you'll just let them go and never find true happiness because you were too afraid to open up to it in fear of being hurt!"

"You're one to talk, you write all those wonderful songs, Max, but you never play them for anyone, you never go out there and even _try_,"she fought fire, the only thing she could, to break her brother's stubborn defenses, make him stop feeling like he knew everything. "You have all these pipe dreams of being famous, being somebody, you have the talent, yet you're twenty-one years old and living at home, working two part-time jobs and you still dont have anything to show for it!"Lily yelled. Max stood there, stunned at the blow that Lily had managed to deliver.

"Maybe I'm not somebody, Lils, but I tell you what, if I walked out this door and died... I'd die a fucking happy man, because I've tried my damnest to live each day like it were my last... I dont have regrets... can you tell me the same thing, Lily?" Max's voice growled out, low and dangerous. Lily blinked, tears in her eyes, her anger ebbing into sorrow. "I know this much, whether you did or not... if you _do_ walk out that door, walk away from this, away from _her_... you'll live with that regret for the rest of your damned life, and nothing you do will ever be able to change it, you cant just go back, Lily, the ball is in your court, and you have to do something about it, here and now, life may not be a fairytale, but it isn't a waiting game either, so get out there, take a chance and stop living inside a God damned box."

Max turned on his heel, angry, and walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Yet again, Lily felt as if her heart had been stomped on by yet another person she'd trusted with it. _Will nobody heal the damned thing?_

_**Only she can, go... ask her to mend your broken heart, you might be surprised.**_

_I'm going to see a shrink when I get back to California, and I'm getting rid of you for good._ Lily snapped internally.

The voice no longer argued as Lily finished packing and had her airline ticket transferred, she would leave tonight, she had called a cab service and they were already on their way, she had pulled out a stack of photos that Oliver had taken of them all earlier that morning and developed shortly before finding Lily at the pond. She almost cried at the photo of herself and Miley, right after the kiss had been broken, Miley's hand had been on Lily's neck and their faces were close, practically nose to nose, eyes open, staring into each others, longing. She saw a pen on Miley's drawer and looked at the photo, this was one she just couldn't keep.

_Miley,_

_I cant tell you how much pain it brings me to sit here and write this. Especially since I learned_

_your secret. But I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it... I will always be with you, Miles._

_But for now, I cannot physically be near you without being able to hold you, touch you or even_

_kiss you. It just hurts too much._

_Please understand, and I hope, forgive me. I love you._

_Love Forever,_

_Lily_.

Lily heard the cab downstairs pull up and she looked to see that it was indeed in the driveway, she hurried to grab her bags and left the picture on Miley's pillow, praying she'd read it and not hate her for this. She rushed downstairs and was thankful that nobody stopped her as she opened the cab door, tossed her things in and slid in, telling the driver to take her to the airport. She glanced in the side mirror as the cab pulled away, watching the Stewart household grow smaller until they turned a corner and she could no longer see the beautiful home.

--x--

An excruciating eight hour plane ride, and then another taxi drive back to her house, Lily was all-too thankful to be back at her mothers home, she unlocked the door and walked inside, the house was dark. Empty. Just like her heart, she headed upstairs, tossing her bags onto the floor of her bedroom, she stripped her jacket off along with her shoes and jeans, pulled her hair down and found her phone charger, leaving it off, at least until tommorow, she pulled the covers back in her bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

--x--

Lily woke to the sound of the doorbell ringing.

_What the-?_ She crawled out of bed and found her jeans from the night previous, but was too lazy to put them on, instead grabbing her robe and slipping it on, in case it was a male.

"Thought Mom would have informed everyone we were gone,"Lily muttered to herself. The doorbell rung again. "Coming!"she called out. She opened the door up and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Hi, Lily,"Sarah said in a cheerful tone. Lily's eyes rounded.

"Sarah... er- what? I thought you were in Cambodia,"Lily remembered.

"I thought _you_ were in Tennessee... but Oliver called me last night and told me you'd flown the coop, so to speak and asked me to check in on you,"Sarah smiled. Lily glowered, _I'm gonna kick that doughnuts ass_. "May I come in?"Sarah asked, interrupting Lily's internal rant. Lily blinked,

"Oh.. yeah, erm- sorry, I got in last night and just fell out-"Lily shut the door behind Sarah.

"I tried to call you before I came by, it just went to your voicemail,"Sarah responded, dully. Lily nodded.

"So... Cambodia? I mean-"Sarah smiled.

"Trip got delayed again, I went out to the Phillipines and then Indonesia for about two weeks before I came back and now I'm just waiting again for orders,"Sarah answered.

"Care for a drink?"Lily asked, digging through the half-empty fridge.

_Figures, Mom thought we'd all be gone for about a month._

"Water, thanks,"Sarah said. Lily nodded and pulled glasses down, filling them both, and then sitting at the counter along with Sarah.

Silence ensued for a few moments before Lily's conscience bugged her.

"Sarah.. about that night- I just... I'm sorry I left so quick,"Lily said. Sarah smiled gently, her green eyes sincere.

"Lily, save your breath... I'm not hurt, and I wasn't offended, especially since it was really great-"Lily blushed. Sarah really _wasn't_ all that Saintly. "But I hope you know, I wasn't expecting you to stick around, I know you're in love with this Miley girl, and me... I'm just a free spirit, here to offer comfort when needed."

"You make yourself sound like a hooker,"Lily breathed. Sarah grinned,

"In lamence terms, I probably am, I'm not that shy, people just dont want to get to know me so I dont waste my time trying to bother,"Sarah responded.

Lily almost snorted into her water.

"Care to let me take you up on that offer, then?"she asked, sarcastic. To her surprise, Sarah laughed.

"I dunno, I'll have to check my schedule, but I think in the meantime, I can be a great friend, and an awesome listener,"Sarah looked at Lily over her glasses and Lily knew that Oliver must've told Sarah something had happened. Lily smiled, sadly at Sarah and begun to explain, everything. From the time she laid eyes on Miley, to Thanksgiving, to the gifts she'd recieved, to learning more of Miley, she left the part about her mother out, not quite sure it was her place to tell anyone about that, even strangers, to the gift she'd bought her for Christmas, to the late night kiss and the mistletoe kiss, to the song and finally, Oliver and Max's arguements with her.

"Sounds like you've had quite the holiday,"Sarah said after Lily had finished, and was now munching on sliced fruit she'd begun chopping while talking to Sarah.

"Tell me about it,"Lily sighed. "I just- I feel bad... I've let so many people down, I mean, my own brother, Oliver.. God, I hate that I hurt him... I hate to think about how Miley is feeling, I just- I couldn't stay."

"Love makes people do strange things,"Sarah piped in. "Sometimes things you'd never expect, crazy things."

"You dont have to go there... my roommate is just about all of those,"Lily responded, wondering how Red was, she'd been sober for quite a while after Thanksgiving, she hoped that the Christmas holidays wouldn't bring back the alcoholism issues for her.

"Well, I think you cant be _in_ love with someone without being willing enough to be a little crazy, or try something crazy,"Sarah said, popping an apple slice into her mouth. Lily blinked.

"Sarah... d'you think- I'm a terrible person? I mean- for running out on Miley?.. Hell, even on you?" Sarah seemed to pause before answering, and as she did, she was very careful.

"I dont think you're a terrible person, Lily... You're just- cautious, so to speak, you've lost loved ones before, you've been hurt, you know that pain isn't easy to bare on your own... and it makes you seem reluctant about opening up and truly staying that way, now... me, it doesnt matter, because as I've told you, I didnt expect you to want to be with me, I'd've been highly upset if I had to break your heart, but for Miley... I think- you just had to get away because she's the first person you've truly loved so much... that it literally scares the living shit out of you." Lily's eyes widened at Sarah's choice of vocabulary.

"What should I-... what do you _think _I should do?"Lily corrected herself at Sarah's stern look.

"A wise person I knew told me once that the fearless may not live forever... but the cautious do not live at all,"she answered, sipping on her water. Lily's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What?"

"I wont tell you to go after Miley, if its not what you think you should do, but I think you should stop thinking about yourself and about Oliver... and really think about what Miley wants, I mean- have either of you both even thought to ask how she feels about you? Either of you? Because from how you talk... I think she likes you a lot more than she lets on,"Sarah responded. Lily's brain seemed to be ticking a mile a minute as Sarah's words just seemed to complete the puzzle inside her that had been making her feel like she carried the world upon her shoulders.

"I dont know, but you are right,"Lily whispered.

"You shouldn't waste your breath on things I already know... you should instead use it to apologize and clean up this mess, the longer it sits, the worse it will become,"Sarah explained. She got up and headed for the door. "You're welcome." She was out the door before Lily could utter a reply.

* * *

**AN:** For everyone who had reviewed me after Chapter 8, here is the answer to your pleas... so everyone knows that I didn't mean to make Lily sound like a bitch for leaving Sarah hanging, and that Sarah is a complete freaking genius... dun dun dunnn, what will I come up with next? Review me and find out!


	14. Love And Suicide Letters

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

--x--

**14.**

Lily had brooded around the house for a short while after Sarah had left, snacking, flipping the channels, opening the windows to allow the warm Pacific Ocean breeze drift through her senses, she finally got enough strength to get into the shower and wash herself then go through and unpacked her bags. Afterwards she became restless, Ernie was still at the student parking lot in Los Angeles so she couldnt drive anywhere, she'd have to have her mom or someone else pick her up to go back to school, maybe Gabe. She looked at her surfboard in the corner and a small, weak smile formed as she got into a pair of swim trunks, her black bikini top, sandals and a t-shirt and towel, she grabbed her board and headed out of the house with her keys and phone.

She turned her phone on along the way and noticed she had five voice messages. She put it up to her ear and listened to them as she walked toward the beach.

"_Lillian, its your Mother... I'm very upset with you at the moment, I cannot believe you just walked out of here without thanking the Stewarts, and Miley is really upset, Oliver wont look at anyone and Max is giving me the silent treatment, so expect a long-winded argument from me when we get back.. I love you,_"she erased the message, dully. She knew her mom was rather upset about her leaving without saying anything, but more than anything, she was just concerned, ever since her father died, Heather practically clung to her children for survival, scared to death of losing one of them. She meant well.

"_Lil-ay! It's Gabe-... ay! Haha,_"she chuckled. Gabe was so totally drunk. "_Man, Lils, you wont beLIEVE the time I'm having... oh, Ted says hello! Anyway, hope you had a good Christmas... why is your phone off? Call me!_"She erased the message, shaking her head. What a fruit basket. She had to love him though.

"_Truscott, Merry fucking Christmas from your roommate from Hell!_"Lily's eyes narrowed in mock skepticism. "_Hey, just wanted to tell you thanks again, I was the only person not drinking at the Christmas party Sam's folks held... by the way, you doing anything for Spring Break? Sam wants me to drag your ass up here to meet our little niche... Anyway, Happy Holidays, see ya at school._" She erased the message, smiling fondly. She was truly happy to know that Red was sober and not letting the alcohol tempt her.

"_Lils, its Max... listen Mom's pissed, the whole clan is really confused, I dont know what to say... but I am going to tell you I'm sorry, I never meant to say those things, and I hope you know I still love ya,_"Lily's eyes began to water, and a lump formed in her throat, she paused her stride to hear the last of the message. "_I hope you got home alright, and I hope we're okay, and listen Oliver and Mi- oh, gotta go, bye._" Lily blinked, her eyebrow raised in confusion. She erased the message.

"_Lily.._"Lily's breath caught in her throat. "_Listen, I- I'm sorry, I really.. dont know what to say.. or even do._" Lily couldn't breathe. "_I'm lost.. I really am, I'm lost without you, Lily- and I'm sorry it took me this long to really see that.. please, please dont leave me._"Miley's plea broke Lily's heart, twisting it, tearing it, making her bleed from the inside out, she was surprised that you couldn't see blood staining her shirt where her heart rested. "_I wanted to let you know..._"suddenly Lily felt her knees buckle and hit the sand as Miley's voice became lighter and she sung to her through the message.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you.._

_You're the missing piece I need_

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you..._"Lily felt the tears fall from her eyes as she recognized her brother's song, Miley made it sound so wonderful. "_You're brother is very wonderful, I'm having Dad take him to a studio to record some of his music and see what his managers may think... its not the same here anymore, Lils, nothing is the same, everything you've touched has turned to gold and everyplace I once thought was home, now holds a memory of you.. come home to me, Lily. I love you,_"Miley's voice ended and Lily hit the button to save the message before she hung up, tears beginning to fall harder, a couple passed by and stared for a moment but then walked on without a bother. Lily shook from the core, Miley loved her.

_She loves me._

_**Gee, dumbshit, you finally figured it out?**_

_She really loves me._

_**Duh! Now what're you gonna do about it?!**_

Lily blinked. The irrational part of her was shut off as her mind worked overtime to try and keep her senses together.

"I'm not gonna do anything.."she whispered.

_**Good to hear, now th- CRAZY STUBBORN ASS BLONDE SAY **__**WHAT**__**!?**_

"I'm not gonna do anything,"Lily repeated, and sat on her board, facing the ocean spread.

_**Why?!**_ Lily scoffed,

"Why not? Miley is Oliver's... not mine.. I cant do this to him- I just cant,"she lifted her hand and pressed her finger against the scar that ran along her palm. "He's my best friend, I wont hurt him anymore-"

_**But you'll hurt Miley by denying her this chance!? You want to treat her like her mother did and just walk away?! Telling her that you love her but then you cant be with her because of something very stupid! You're a bigger dope than I thought**_

"Maybe I am... but love makes people do crazy things,"Lily sighed.

_**Love doesn't make you abandon people! Love is s'posed to make you HAPPY! Now stop denying yourselves that and fucking go get your girl!**_

"Leave me alone,"Lily sighed. She stood, her feet carrying her closer to the shoreline.

_**What're you DOING?! Go back!**_

"I'm not gonna listen to you anymore... to anyone, just leave me,"Lily said, soft but harsh as her feet collided with the ocean waves, her legs fighting the tide as she walked forward into the water. She should be happy that Miley loved her... but somehow, yet... it wasn't enough. _It's never enough, if everyone isn't happy._

_**Stop being a dolt and freaking turn around and go back! Dont do this...**_

"Too late,"Lily said, and with the oncoming wave, she leaned forward and lost herself in the tide.

The waves came, one after the next, hitting her again, and again, each one twisting her about beneath the surface, she couldn't see. She couldn't hear anything but the rush of the water, the taste of salt in her mouth, her lungs burned. She couldn't feel the bottom, which was up? Which was down? She allowed the water to push and pull her, she stopped fighting, her brain fogged over, the lack of air caused her sight to darken and finally, she blacked out. _I'm sorry._

--x--

A pair of feet grazed the shoreline, it was sunset, the tide had pulled back somewhat. The feet walked along the still dampened sand, leaving prints behind as it paused, noticing a figure, lying motionless and spread eagle among the shore. The feet closed in on the figure, a girl, seaweed draped about her still wet body, hair wet, matted around her face, the slight rise and fall of her chest gave the figure assurance the girl was still alive... just barely.

Oliver twisted the cap off of his bottled water and tilted it, the clear substance pouring from the lid and onto the face of his unconcscious best friend.

Lily's figure raised up with a loud gasp as she sputtered from the water, coughing, her throat burning from the salt intake, she began to spit up and twisted over into the sand, thats when she noticed the feet, which led up to hairy legs up a covered torso into the eyes of Oliver Oken, who was holding the water bottle, _the culprit_. She glowered,

"What the fuck, Oken?"she asked, her voice hoarse. He sat down, handing her the bottle, she chugged the last of the water, extremely thirsty, it felt very good to have the cool taste swish in her mouth, relieving the scratchy irritation in her throat. She finished it and handed Oliver the bottle. "Thank you,"she whispered, her voice still a bit scathe, but it was easier to talk.

"Figured I'd find you out here,"Oliver said, gently, but Lily knew Oliver. She could hear the slight anger in his tone, although he still remained neutral on the outside.

"How'd you find me? Why aren't you in Tennessee with Miley?"she asked, she regretted mentioning Miley when she saw Oliver flinch, his lip curled into a thin line and his jaw clenched, he raised his knees up and wrapped his arms around them loosely.

"I came to Malibu to find you... I had to know you were okay,"Oliver said, tightly, his voice raw with emotion. His eyes were swimming with concern, sorrow, anger, and many other things that made it hard for Lily to really know where to approach him from.

"Oliver... I'm fine- I told you, I can take care of myself,"she said. A thought clicked,"I'm a big girl, remember?" It didn't have her fully desired effect, but the slight scoff and Oliver rolling his eyes was a lot better than nothing. "So I ask again, why are you here with me?"

Oliver stayed silent for a while, Lily did not push him, she knew from experience that Oliver would answer her in his own time, and that pushing him would only shove him farther from answering. Finally, after watching seemingly hours and watching the sun finally hit the horizon, Oliver's voice met her ears.

"Miley and I are no more,"Lily's eyes snapped open wide at this. She opened her mouth to speak but Oliver cut her off,"I'm gonna go back... soon, but for now I figured I'd spend New Years and whatnot with my Mom and 'Livia." Lily blinked.

_Miley and Oliver aren't together? Oh God, what have I done?_

"Oliver-"her voice choked. Tears began to burn her already irritated eyes.

"Dont apologize,"he said, firmly. His jaw set. "Because I broke up with Miley." Lily was floored.

"Crazy doughnut punk ass say _what_?"Lily snapped. Oliver, again, scoffed at this and looked back out to the fading sunset.

"I left Miles... we're okay though, I mean- she understood that I just couldn't be with someone who's heart belonged to somebody else,"Lily could see the tears beginning to pool in Oliver's eyes as his voice hitched on the last words. He breathed in and blinked rapidly, trying to keep them at bay. "She said we'd always be great friends..."

"Oliver-"

"Lily, please-"he looked to Lily, his broken heart showing in his eyes. Lily felt her heart clench, painfully for him. "Just.. dont. I'm okay, really. I know what I'm doing, I know that I cant force Miley to love me... no matter how badly I'd like her to, its just not possible, and I know that... when two people love each other, they shouldn't try and keep it stowed away... they shouldn't hide from it, but embrace it. You need to embrace it Lily,"Oliver said. Lily opened her mouth to argue.

"No, Lils, listen, it took a lot of willpower for me to let go of her... but I did, and I didn't do it for you, and I dont want you to ever think I'll be angry or upset... well, I _will_ be upset for a while, but thats not because of you, I could never hate you for loving someone, even if it did turn out to be my girlfriend,"Oliver gave her a weak smile.

"Ollie, I dont know what to say-"Lily said, a tear cascading down her cheek. Oliver unfolded himself and brushed the tear away.

"You dont have to say anything, Lils... I know you love Miley.. and I sure as Hell know Miley loves you... and no matter what happens, I'll always love you both,"he took Lily's left hand in his and pressed their palms together. "I know you'd deny yourself happiness for the rest of your life if it meant that you could see me happy, Lils, or anyone else you care about for that matter... thats apart of who you are, and its a reason why I am proud to call you my best friend,"Oliver lifted Lily's chin when she tried to look away. "But I wont let you do it for me... not this time,"he whispered, giving her a loving smile. "Blood brothers for life."

"Blood brothers-,"Lily threw herself into Oliver's arms and buried her face into his neck, allowing some tears to finally shed as he held her close and allowed her to cry.

Oliver was her rock, her safe place, her best friend, and she thanked God everyday to have him in her life. She kissed his cheek with a smile and wiped her tears,

"I love you, Ollie,"she smiled. He laughed,

"You better, 'cause if you didn't I'd be very reluctant to give you this,"he pulled out a long thin piece of paper from his inner jacket and handed it to Lily. It was a plane ticket, one-way to Tennessee, tonight. She looked up at him in shock and he smiled sincerely. "No more running... unless its directly into that girls arms, got it?"he asked. She smiled, tears forming in her eyes again, but her smile fell.

"I've unpacked..."Oliver blinked.

"Well, lets move!"he got up and lended her a hand, and she smiled, running with him back to her house, board under her free arm.

--x--

For the first time in Lily's life, she just couldn't seem to calm down on the flight, she wished she were twenty-one, so she could order a glass of wine or something alcoholic to help calm her nerves as she stared out the window, most of the passengers were asleep, Lily checked her watch, they were flying somewhere over Colorado at the moment so her watch was set in California time, at eleven, making it nine now, she sighed. Her leg continued to bounce, aggrivated as she could not seem to figure out anything to do while the flight continued, the cities below shone bright like orange and white stars in a black sea. She thought about pulling out her mp3 and listening to it, but music would only make her want to sing, and she wasn't in the mood. She instead pulled out her phone and saw the voicemail counter, remembering she saved the message from Miley, she smiled at the soft voice, she turned the phone off and thought of how wonderful Miley sounded when she sang her brothers song. _The song... thats it!_

"Excuse me,"Lily whispered to the flight attendant. "You have any notebooks or pens I could borrow?" The flight attendant handed her one without question and smiled.

Lily thought of Miley. Plots and words just began to flow, like they never had.

--x--

She got off of the flight and turned her phone on, it wasn't until she was off the plane with her bags that she realized that she didn't know how she'd get back to the Stewart household, she looked in her phonebook to see if she could find the cab company from yesterday when her phone went off with MAX written on the caller ID. She answered,

"Max?"

"_Hey, I'm at the gate, look up,_"she did so and couldn't help but feel her smile broaden when she saw her older brother standing at the end of the long hall, waving, wearing his leather jacket, guitar slung around his back, phone against his ear. She hung up and ran for him, practically leaping into his arms as she reached the gate.

"Easy!"Max laughed as Lily hugged her brother. "Welcome back, dont even think of asking for another plane ticket til we leave,"he warned.

"Dont worry, I'm here,"Lily gave him a small smile. They walked out to where Lily saw Jackson in his old pickup, Max took Lily's things as she slid in and tossed them into the back along with his guitar.

"Hey, Lils, gave everyone a damn good scare,"Jackson smiled.

"Do they know I'm back?"Lily asked, concerned she'd get to the house and have to sit the whole family down for a story.

"Pretty much, but dont worry, everything's under control,"Max said, climbing in as Jackson put the truck in drive. "Are you and Oliver okay then?"

"As usual,"Lily smiled, gently, hoping that Oliver was doing alright.

They arrived at the Stewart household an hour later, it was dark, just after ten-thirty, everyone was practically asleep, or at least in their respectful places. Everyone but Luanne, whom Lily noticed was walking around, shotgun in hand, a glare set in her eyes, Lily was worried for a moment she'd shoot her. But breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Luanne mumble aggrivated about "them damned possums." Lily smiled, remembering Miley as she heard the mention of possums, she had yet to actually see one.

"Miley's asleep, I think, hasn't really come outta her room since Oliver left,"Jackson said, handing Lily her bags before walking off to the kitchen for some grub. Lily sighed and looked up the stairwell.

"You okay?"Max asked. Lily blinked and looked at her older brother.

"I will be... just- God, this is so hard,"Lily sighed, looking down at her converses. Max smiled,

"I never thought I'd see the day where you were worried about this... but alas, here we are,"Max concluded.

"Max, I am sorry... for everything, and I wanted to tell you- I do love you, no matter what, I mean, you _are_ my big brother,"she smiled, gently. Max beamed. Lily hugged him and was grateful when he hugged back.

"Alright, enough of this, you're forgiven already, now stop stalling and go get her,"he smiled. She nodded.

She begun walking up the stairs when an idea clicked.

"Max, lemme borrow you're guitar,"Max blinked, confused. But he relented nonetheless, grinning.

"I knew you were my true sister, wooing a gal with your music,"he winked.

"Yeah, by the way,"she tossed him the folded up notepaper she had copied for him. He raised an eyebrow. "New song for ya, you're welcome!"she walked up the stairs, juggling her bags and the guitar, leaving Max behind, speechless.

Miley's room was dark, quiet. Lily set her bags down and slung the guitar over her, she looked over to the bed, she heard Miley's faint snores, and slipped out of her shoes, walking quietly over to her. She paused to admire the beautiful southerner, bathed in the silver moonlight, her chestnut curls splashed against the pillow, even in the dim light, she could see that Miley'd been crying, her nose still red and her cheeks stained from tears, she pulled the chair from the desk out, gently and set it beside the bed. She plucked the strings softly, making sure they were in tune before she leaned forward and brushed a her lips against Miley's cheek. Pulling back some, she noticed it had the desired effect as she brushed a strand of brown hair from Miley's face, Miley breathed in deeply, and opened her eyes.

Miley blinked, her eyes still groggy with sleep and a bit unfocused from crying, before her eyes landed on the sight of Lily, sitting before her, guitar in lap, hair down with a braid mixed in here and there, soft smile gracing her delicate features.

"Hey,"Miley whispered.

"Hi,"Lily's smile grew. She brushed another strand of hair from Miley's eyes and cupped her jaw, gently. Miley's eyes seemed to radiate with love and also, raw hurt. Lily's smile faltered slightly. "I'm sorry I left,"she whispered. Miley gave Lily a weak smile.

"You're back,"she stated the obvious. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, I am,"she agreed. "I had to be tied down and practically have stones thrown at me to finally get it into my head that I was being a selfish bitch." Miley snorted into her pillow and Lily smiled at the sweet sound of Miley's giggles. They grew silent. "I also had forgot to mention.. I wrote a song, for you- and, I wanted to play it for you." Miley propped herself up against the pillow and nodded for Lily to understand that she was all ears.

Lily took a nervous breath and began to pluck at the strings, pressing her fingers along the frets, she hit the notes until she got it right, she got the rhythm, gently tapping her foot as she looked up into Miley's eyes and the world dissappeared around her and she suddenly felt all her fears fade away as she continued to look at Miley and opened her mouth to sing, (**AN: the song Your Eyes belongs to Jonathan Larson and RENT, not mineeee**)

"_Your eyes,_

_as we said our goodbyes_

_Cant get them out of my mind_

_and I find_

_I cant hide_

_From your eyes_

_The ones that took me by surprise_

_The night you came into my life_

_Where there's moonlight I see your eyes.._" Miley smiled as Lily sang, Lily did not break eye contact, she felt a lump form in her throat and she cleared it.

"_How'd I let you slip away_

_when I'm longing so, to hold you?_

_And now I'd die_

_for one more day_

_'Cause there's something I never_

_told you_

_Yes, there's something I never _

_told you_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_Why does distance make us wise?_

_You were the song all along_

_And before that song dies,_"she winced at how bad her voice sounded, but Miley did not seem to care. She was enraptured and captivated, and that was all that mattered.

"_I should tell you_

_I should tell you.._

_I have always loved you_

_You can see it in my eyes,_"she played the final notes, and stopped as she breathed in deeply and looked up again at Miley.

"Miley-"she was stopped by a finger to her lips. Miley's eyes were shining with tears, a smile written across her face.

"Lily, that was beautiful, but I'm tired of wasting time- just shut up and kiss me, please,"Miley begged, silently. Lily smiled. Pushing Miley's hand aside, she put the guitar down and reached up, sitting onto the matress and pulled Miley into her, before she knew it, their lips had collided and Lily was in paradise.

The world became fuzzy again, Lily's body had gone numb, everything but her lips, and wherever Miley's hands touched her, became like liquid fire to her skin, igniting the flame within her and piecing her heart back together. Miley's tongue swept Lily's lower lip and she happily granted her access, allowing their teeth to clash, and tongues to duel, exploring, learning new territory. Her jacket was discarded as she laid Miley back and her entire front was pressed to Miley's, her body was hot, Miley's hands found her waist, beneath her shirt, riding it up gently, Lily gasped, breaking the kiss and staring at Miley, who did not move her hands, Miley's eyes were dark like rich sapphires, flashing with want, desire, need, passion and... most importantly, undying love.

"Miley,"Lily whispered against her lips.

"I love you,"Miley said in a hushed tone, her voice husky. Lily felt the stone around her heart finally break, she was free, open to love, she felt like she was at the peak of the rollercoaster and just about to fall, her entire body shaking. "Lily?"

"Say it again,"Lily whispered, kissing Miley's jaw.

"I love you,"Miley's voice hitched as Lily kissed her neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you,"each word earned her a kiss, along her collarbone, her throat, her jaw, her shoulders.

"I love you, Miley Stewart,"Lily whispered into the night as clothes were discarded, and two bodies became one under the moonlight.

* * *

**AN:** All together now.. YAY!! lol. so they are together, but I'm figuring maybe I'll write one more chapter, to try and conclude some stuff, what do you guys think? FEED ME REVIEWS!!


	15. Finis?

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

--x--

**15.**

Lily lay upon her back, staring up at a white ceiling that had begun to turn pink in the early morning light, with the feel of a beautiful brunette pressed up against her side, a single arm wrapped around her torso over the single sheet that covered most of Lily's body, and only the lower half of Miley's. Lily admired the Goddess in her arms, she had not slept a wink since the night before, yet found herself truly awake for the first time in years, having made love with Miley til she had litterally put her to sleep, her blue-gray eyes raked over the upper torso of her new lover, admiring the porcelain skin, the delicate curves, her perfectly round breasts which seemed to peak in the cool air of the room, along with goosebumps trailing along her arm, wild chestnut hair flying out behind her, pink lips still slightly swollen from the kissing, but still just as plump and beautiful and perfect as they tilted up into a small smile and Lily smiled in return, knowing Miley had to be dreaming of her.

She breathed in deeply, wanting to memorize every smell, sound, touch, it was all branded into her heart, she would never forget. _If this does turn out to be a dream, then just let me sleep forever_. She tilted her head and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Miley's head, catching an even deeper whiff of Miley's cherry vanilla shampoo. Suddenly, she was surprised by the sound of a soft giggle,

"That tickles,"Miley murmured, her voice thick with sleep. Lily smiled, Miley's eyes were still closed, but by the way she was breathing, Lily knew she was awake.

"Sorry, go back to sleep, love,"at this Miley's eyes opened, revealing their beautiful blue depths that Lily could happily drown in.

"I love you,"she spoke, her voice almost sounding solemn, as if she were afraid Lily would dissappear. Lily gave Miley the same look, plus a small smile,

"I love you back, and I promise, I'm not going anywhere, just rest."

"I dont want to,"Miley grumbled, turning her head into Lily's shoulder. Lily let out a quiet laugh,

"Yes, you do."

"No I dont, because dream Lily doesn't measure up to you,"Miley smiled, wickedly. Lily blushed.

"Really?"Lily gave a saucy grin and managed to haul herself up, lying Miley onto her back, Lily's body pressed into hers, Miley smiled and wrapped her legs and arms around Lily, snuggling into her.

"Mmhmm, you're warm, you're... real,"Miley whispered into Lily's ear, making her shiver. Lily kissed Miley's neck, which was already beginning to show signs of their previous nights antics. Miley let out a soft gasp, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the feeling of Lily kissing her. Lily pressed a kiss to Miley's jaw and then took her earlobe between her lips and nibbled gently, causing Miley to squeal and crane her neck to make Lily stop. "Stop teasing meeee,"Miley pouted.

"Trust me, I'm not,"Lily smirked, and then kissed Miley, gently, sweetly, slowly. Miley moaned into the kiss and Lily smiled, breaking it, leaving Miley pouting, yet again. "I think you should try and recooperate, we have the rest of our lives to have fun, trust me,"Lily winked. Miley smiled, and her eyes became soft, affectionate.

"Promise?"she asked. Lily blinked.

"Promise what?"

"You said the rest of _our_ lives... is that a promise?"Miley asked. Lily softened immediately, understanding Miley's need to know.

"Forever, Miles... I'm not letting you go again... until the day you tell me you hate me and you never want to see my face again, you are stuck with me,"Lily replied, honest, looking Miley in the eyes. Said eyes began to water and Lily kissed them. "Hey there, beautiful, dont cry, you're s'posed to be happy."

"I am... and you're the cause, Lily Truscott... you've made me _so_ happy, I just- I dont know what else to say but I love you and I never want to live without you, call me some sappy Lifetime romance tycoon, but its the way I feel,"Miley said, taking Lily's hand and placing it over her heart. "You make me feel alive,"Miley whispered, kissing Lily softly.

"As do you,"Lily whispered, kissing Miley again, and again.

--x--

Lily awoke this time, to the sound of knocking on the bedroom door, she realized her and Miley had fallen asleep, yet again, tangled in each other's arms as Lily spooned Miley's back, she looked over Miley's shoulder to the door.

"Lily, Miley, its almost noon, you've missed breakfast, c'mon lazy bones!"Max called through the door.

"Five minutes,"Miley murmured, grumpy. Lily chuckled.

"You aren't a morning person,"Lily stated.

"What about you? Miss, Dont-Bother-Before-Noon-Or-Else?"Miley chuckled, tilting her head and opening one eye. Lily leaned down with a smile and pecked Miley on the lips.

Suddenly they heard a few more footsteps and other voices outside the door,

"They up yet? Dang, they're about to break my record,"Jackson said.

"What record? You honestly dont know Lils that well,"Max replied. Lily and Miley shared a smirk.

"Hang on, I got the water bucket!"Luanne. _Oh, shit!_

Miley and Lily scrambled to get up as the door burst open and Miley's evil twin cousin, holding two pales, sloshing with water, dropped the buckets at the sight of Lily and Miley scrambling to gather their clothes and keep their bodies covered.

"Dang! Ya'll two are in the sack together? Does this mean I can have that Oliver fella?"Luanne asked. Lily couldn't help but still gape at the sight of the rather rude, obnoxious version of Miley, standing in coveralls and a plaid shirt, and workboots, straw in her hair, asking for permission to chase Oliver.

"Luanne, d'you mind?"Miley snarled.

"Whatever, Miles, you know she has to have first dibs on your sloppy seconds, aint that right, cuz?"Jackson joked. Luanne bared her teeth in a snarl and grabbed the half bucket of water and started chasing Jackson and Max down the hall. Yelling loud profanities after them.

"You're family is beginning to look better than cable,"Lily whispered. Miley snorted.

"You've no idea,"she answered as they finished getting dressed, and prepared to meet the world ahead.

Heather had of course, kept her promise and scolded Lily for nearly half an hour about leaving for a trip across country and back without letting her know, Robbie Ray had taken Lily aside and made her swear to never hurt his baby girl, the usual Daddy speech, but a lot lighter, Ruthie glowered at Lily and handed her a few burnt flapjacks, basically using these to symbolize what she thought of her and Miley, Aunt Dolly had trashed the burnt flapjacks and given Lily a few of her own after scolding Ruthie, Max returned, dry as a pennywhistle, whereas Jackson was slopping wet and also very muddy, tracking it through the kitchen into the bathroom, Luanne did not show her face around breakfast, nor did Uncle Earl.

After the craziness of breakfast, Lily went out the front porch and sat down on the steps, looking out at the long dirt driveway. The screendoor opened and slammed behind the person, Lily didn't turn, knowing it was Miley.

"Sorry about breakfast... and my grandmother, she's always been really picky about me,"Miley sat beside Lily, arms wrapped around herself. Lily smiled and wrapped her own arm loosely over her shoulders, Miley snuggled into Lily's embrace.

"It's okay, I have you, and you're all that matters to me,"Lily said. Miley smiled, but it faded gently as she looked out the drive.

"Lily... you know, school is coming back up for you, me as well,"Miley acknowleged. Lily's spirit darkened with slight dread, she had known about it, but at the time, didn't care. She tugged Miley into her a bit tighter, just wishing that the world could dissolve around them, and let them just bask in their own love, everything would be fine, as long as they had each other. "Lily?"

"Yeah?"Lily feared the worst.

"What do you want to do?"Miley asked. Lily shrugged.

"I really dont know, Miles... my whole life, I've been so dedicated to my future, I've always moved in fast forward, I'd never stopped and taken the time to really look around and see what was happening in the now... until you,"she whispered, kissing Miley's cheek. Miley blushed,

"Flatterer."

"I dont want to say anything like this because I know it'll upset us both, but you have your work, your schooling and your life here, and mine is halfway across the country... we both are young adults, trying to chase our dreams, and we love one another, and I wouldn't want to make you do anything you wouldn't want to, I know long distance hurts like hell, but I dont know of any other way, unless I were to drop school to move out here-"

"No,"Miley said, firmly. "Lily, I _love_ you... and when you love somebody, you'd do anything to make them happy, so we'll be apart for most of the year, we can see each other on breaks, summer, spring, winter, even Thanksgiving... spend our free time, I dont want you to drop you're life for me, and I wouldn't expect you to. We have lives, and unlike fairytales, reality can be a bitch-" Lily smiled, this was the first time she'd recalled hearing Miley swear. "It's unfair, but, I think,"she took Lily's hand and laced their fingers,"that love is the most strongest, most powerful emotion on Earth, and as long as we share that, nothing can stop us."

Lily nodded, although it hurt her heart to hear these words, she knew it had to be. Miley was her's, forever, but for now, they still had other things to take care of before they could be together, permanently. Tears stung her eyes and she lowered her head, so Miley wouldn't see, but it wasn't fast enough. She felt Miley's hand brush the warm tears away from her cold face.

"Hey there, beautiful girl, dont cry,"Miley whispered.

"I.. I dont want to lose you, Miles.. I've seen long distance.. it just- it scares me to think you'd find someone better, we barely know one another and-"she was silenced by a delicate pair of lips falling into hers, she screwed her eyes shut and poured all her love into the kiss, as did Miley, making it speak volumes, before they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Dont worry,"Miley said. "I know that its scary, _love_ is scary, but like I said, I love you, that wont change... and I promise I'm not going to leave, I'm more worried about you leaving-"Lily looked ready to protest but she silenced her with a finger. "But, I have learned from a special person in my life that worrying about the future.. makes you forget the present, the here and the now..,"Lily smiled, tearfully. "I promise to always be with you, and as for knowing each other, we'll learn along the way,"Miley finished. Lily smiled and kissed her, soundly.

"I love you, Miles, and I promise we can make this work,"she said, feeling a lot more confident, with the beauty in her arms. Miley snuggled into Lily's arms and they watched the clouds along the cool December sky in comfortable silence.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Did I ever mention that I'm Hannah Montana?"

"_Wha-_?!"

**FIN...?**

**A/N:** Alright then, a long list of THANK YOU'S go out to everyone who has reviewed this story, once, twice, however many times, you guys have all been great in making this my most read AND reviewed story EVER!! So I cannot tell you guys enough, THANK YOU! Side note to Gentry and hermione091312... you guys are awesum, and I'm very happy you loved my story, I dedicated this two you in honor of being great authors(not that you arent all wonderful)and for being there for me along the way!

Please dont forget to leave me a bit more feedback and tell me what you think!! who knows.. maybe I'll write another sequel?


End file.
